Truth
by funluvr151
Summary: After Paige is brutally attacked and raped she decides to try and cover it up. But when the nightmares and flashbacks begin she starts to realize that it isn't as easy as it sounds. Will she try and reach out or will the pain fully take over?
1. Chapter 1

WELL THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC.

AT THIS MOMENT MY OTHER ONE STILL IS NOT FINISHED BUT IT WAS APPARENTLY A SUCCESS SO I DECIDED TO DO A CHARMED FANFIC.

THIS IS GOING TO BE IN PAIGE'S POINT OF VIEW FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THIRD PERSON FOR THE REST OF THE STORY.....

OKAY SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 1.

...................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1

I was walking home from school when my phone began to ring. I took my cell out of my pocket and read the caller ID and it read Prue. I knew that I was in trouble. Prue had become the guardian of both me and Phoebe when our Grams died two years ago. Piper had been 18 at the time so she was considered an adult already so she didn't need a guardian. Prue had given up going to college in London to keep us all together. Although none of us really got along. Phoebe rebelled, Piper was the referee, Prue bossy, and I was relentless. We all stayed out of eachother's way unless absolutely necessary. It wasn't even considered a family to me. The words I love you were as rare as Prue and Phoebe getting along for more than ten minutes.

I answered my cell.

"Hello?" I asked.

"PAIGE!! Where the hell are you? You were suposed to be home over an hour ago." yelled Prue.

By her tone she was definetly not worried she was pissed. I sighed and tried my best to explain.

"Prue calm down okay. I had detention and had to stay after school. I'm on my way home now. I told Phoebe to tell you but I guess she had something more important to do."

"Paige you should've called. You know well as hell that telling Phoebe to do something is definetly not a way to get anything done."

"Okay Prue I get it I fucked up. I'll talk to you when I get home. I don't want to argue while I'm walking in the street."

I hung-up my cell and placed it back into my pocket. I decided to take a short cut so that I would get home sooner and have to hear Prue antagonizing me less than taking my sweet time. The leaves of the trees rustled as the wind blew softly. I walked at a normal pace in the direction off the house, kicking pebbles beneath my feet as I went along. Suddenly I got this feeling as if someone was following me. I looked around and tried to find the source of the feeling. Then I saw them. there was two of them and they were both wearing a hooded sweat-shirt that covered there face and badly worn out jeans. And they weren't too far behind me. I began to walk faster and so did he.

Soon I was running full sprint towards the house. I decided to try and shake them so I ran into the woods, not even trying to look back and observe the distance between us. Eventually I was out of breathe. I hid by some bushes and tried to catch my breath. I looked all around me but he was no where in sight. A wave of releif rushed through my body. I had never wanted to get home so much. As I turned to exit the woods one of them grabbed me.

"GET OFF OF ME!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He didn't speak. I bit him on the hand and he let me go. I ran towards the brek in the woods that led to the road.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!" I screamed helplessly.

I suddenly felt him jump on me and my legs gave way beneath me as I fell to the ground. He hit me hard across the face almost knocking me out cold. I began to cry. He ignored that and started trying to unbutton my pants. I knew what he was trying to do. I kicked and punched but this time he took a needle out of his pocket that was filled with clear liquid. I tried to get it out of his hands but he was stronger than me. He stabbed me with the needle and injected the liquid into my body. Suddenly I couldn't move. I was still awake but I couldn't do anything. Everything was kind of blurry.

Then out of nowhere I heard a van's roaring engine come down the street then to a hault. I heard the door open and close. Then I could hear his footsteps as the fall leaves and twigs crunched beneath his feet. Then there was a voice.

"Wait!!" I heard the voice yell.

It was the other man who hadn't ran into the woods. The man on top of me looked over to his friend.

"We take her deaper s no one can hear her screams." the second man said.

The one on top of me got off and picked me up. They both began to walk deep into the woods.

"Please don't." I begged.

But they didn't even pay attention to me. All of a sudden I began to feel weaker and weaker until the point where I was fully uncontious.

"Prue." was the last thing I said before everything went black.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK.....

ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS.....

WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD FIND OUT FIRST.......

I WAS THINKING PHOEBE BECAUSE THERE THE CLOSEST BUT....

PLEASE REVIEW......


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 2 OF THE STORY....**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.....**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S READING AND REVIEWING......**

**O SORRY BOUT ALL THE TYPOS IN THE LAST CHAPTER.....**

**I FORGOT TO DO SPELL CHECK....**

**WHOOPS.....**

**And omg i finally found out to do the italics and boldness thingy..... woohoo lol I've been trying to figure this out for a while.... **

**I NEVER REALIZED THAT B WAS FOR BOLD AND I WAS FOR ITALICS..YES I KNOW WOW!!!**

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 2 

"_Pwue can we play outside?" Paige asked her big sister innocently,_

_Prue looked down at her big sister who was folding her hands down and rocking back and forth on her heals. She had her puppy dog face on, the one that Prue could never ever resist. She smiled and Paige knew she had given in._

"_Another win for the puppy dog face." she thought to herself._

_Prue picked up her five year old sister and began to walk downstairs while Paige giggled the whole way. She loved her big sister Prue to death. Nothing could ever tear them apart she thought. She hoped that when they got older Prue would take her to the big pointy building in Paris just like she had always promised. _

"_PRUE!!!" a voice yelled behind her._

_Prue set Paige on the stairs and turned around to see Phoebe running down the stairs. She had a huge smile on her face, the one that she always had when she was about to reveal someone's secret. When Phoebe got close to Prue she gave Paige a really dirty look. Paige was suddenly afraid. She hoped that Phoebe wasn't about to give up her secret. _

"_I know something really bad." she informed._

"_What is it?" Prue asked curiously not yet confronting Phoebe on why she had looked at Paige the way she did._

"_I heard Grams talking on the phone and she said that Paige isn't even our real sister. She said that Paige has a different daddy and that she was worried because of how she had taken it when Grams told her. Paige is a liar. She doesn't belong here with us." explained Phoebe._

_Suddenly Paige lunged for Phoebe. Prue grabbed her before she could get her hands on her. She gave Phoebe a very angry look and began to talk._

"_PHOEBE GO UPSTAIRS!!" _

"_Why? I didn't do anything wrong I told the truth unlike her."_

"_Phoebe, Paige is your sister you do not talk to her like that. And you do not ever say that she doesn't belong here, that wasn't nice at all. So go to your room and think about what you just did. And you are going to apologize right now. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes Prue I understand. I'm sorry Paige." Phoebe gritted through her teeth before turning to go back upstairs.._

_Suddenly Paige began to cry. She was afraid that Prue was going to yell at her but Prue led Paige to the couch. They both sat down and it was quiet. Suddenly Prue broke the silence._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" asked Prue._

"_I thought you wouldn't love me any more." stated Paige looking down at her feet and away from Prue._

_This broke Prue's heart. She was so angry with Phoebe at this moment it wasn't even funny. Phoebe had always pulled stupid stuff but this was definitely the worst and most stupid. How could she do this? Prue didn't even try to understand. She watched as her little sister burst into tears again. _

"_Paigey look at me." ordered Prue patiently._

_Paige was hesitant but did. Prue could see the hurt and pain in her little sister's eyes._

"_Paige listen to me. I never want you to think that you can't talk to me. You are my baby sister. This doesn't change anything at all I hope you know that. And Paige there is nothing that you can ever do to make me not love you because I will love you now and forever." explained Prue honestly._

"_Promise?" questioned Paige._

_Prue held Paige's hand._

"_Of course I do." promised Prue._

_Prue hugged her little sister tight. Paige laid her head on Prue's shoulder and whispered into Paige's ear._

"_Forever." promised Paige._

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_..........................................................................................................................._**

Paige slowly began to wake up. Her whole body was soar. She felt tired and weak. She tried to lift her head and examine her body. Her shirt was ripped and she could see the bruises on her side and she had blood on her hands. She felt the warm liquid trickling down the side of her head. Suddenly she began to cry. She knew what had happened to her and all she wanted was to forget. She couldn't believe this had happened to her.

Suddenly she heard the _"You belong with me by Taylor swift", _and it took her a minute to realize that it was her phone. She winced in pain as her body began to ache more and more as she reached into her pocket and took out her sidekick. She read the caller ID.....it was Prue. Paige answered the phone without even thinking twice about it.

"PAIGE HALLIWHEEL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IT'S NINE O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!! I'VE ALREADY CALLED THE POLICE!!" yelled Prue.

She had been looking around for Paige with Piper for about three hours now. Phoebe had stayed at home just in case Paige had come back. Prue pulled the car over to the side of the road. She was so angry at Paige and then she realized that here sister was crying and her anger was quickly replaced with fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper

Prue put up a finger gesturing Piper to wait.

"Paige are you okay?" asked Prue.

"Prue....Prue I....I fell. I can't get up. My whole body hurts so much. I need your help."

Paige hadn't decided until now that she was not going to tell her sisters about her.....rape. She didn't want to cause any trouble. They all basically hated each other as it was and Paige didn't want to make things worse. So she chose to lie. She knew that Prue, Piper , and Pheebs weren't going to believe her but she still wasn't going to tell them.

"Where are you" asked Prue beginning to get even more worried.

"The woods in the park. I can see a... a....ahhh." yelled Paige in pain.

She began to cry again as the pain became more and more excruciating and was becoming to much to handle.

"A what!!!" yelled Prue.

"Prue tell me whats going on!!" ordered Piper.

"PIPER WAIT!!" snapped Prue, "Paige a what."

"A....um a sign. It says um....Paw den Trail East Exit..." said Paige.

"Okay hang on Paige were coming." promised Prue.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Phoebe had been pacing back and forth for about twenty minutes now. She didn't know what to do. Her little sister was missing and she couldn't do anything. At first Phoebe had just thought the Paige was doing this on purpose for attention but then she had tried to call Paige five times and she didn't pick up. This was when she began to panic because no matter how much Paige tried to avoid her sisters she always picked up for Phoebe when she called her more than twice. When Prue and Piper left they had promised to call if they found out anything. Yet, still there was no phone call from her older sisters.

"What if she's hurt?' Phoebe said to herself.

Even though she fought with Paige a lot she loved her baby sister to death and regretted all the mean things she had ever done to her. All she wanted was see her little sister again and be able to apologize and make things right. She didn't think that she was strong enough to lose anyone else. At this moment the front door opened and Piper and Prue stepped into the house. They were supporting Paige who was too weak to stand herself.

"PAIG WHAT HAPPENED?" asked Phoebe shocked when she saw all of the bruises on her little sister's body. Blood was crusted on her hair from the gash on the side of her head. Her shirt was ripped and pants also had blood on them. She was a mess.

"I fell." explained Paige weakly.

"We've got to get you to the hospital." said Prue.

"Prue no please I'm fine. I just need to take a shower and sleep it off. I'll be better in the morning." pleaded Paige.

"Paige you can barely stand." Piper pointed out.

"I'll be okay. If I'm worse in the morning you can take me." said Paige.

"Okay." said Prue defeated.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe helped Paige get upstairs and Paige barely convinced them that she could take her shower by herself without her sisters watching hr every move. She had never felt so smothered.

After half an hour Prue, Piper, and Phoebe came up to check on Paige. They opened her room door and found her fast asleep on her bed.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**AND THERE'S CHAPTER TWO.......**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT.....**

**BE HONEST WAS IT GOOD BAD....**

**WHAT COULD MAKE IT BETTER.....**

**I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS......**

**REVIEW.......**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3….**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and those who are enjoying I'm glad…..**

………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3

_Paige's P.O.V_

_I was slowly waking up. The man that had attacked me was still carrying me through the forest with the one that had gotten out of the van close at his side. A part of me wondered why they hadn't kidnapped me yet brought me deep into the woods. I knew that I couldn't fight them and what was going to happen. I had never wished that my sister's were around so much, especially Prue who had always acted like more of a mother to me, Phoebe, and Piper. She was a bitch at times but she always kept them safe. She always put them before herself; even there was a fight about it first._

_I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I tried to yell but nothing left my mouth except a sob that was followed by the tears I had been trying so hard to hold back. I was starting to black out again but this time it was easy to fight that off. Soon they stopped walking. He dropped me on the floor. My head banged against a large tree root. I could feel the blood beginning to fall down the side of my face. It made me nauseous and queasy. That was all I needed at this moment to turn over and hurl._

_Suddenly the man that had gotten out of the van began to circle me until he was fully in front of me again. He kicked me hard in the stomach and I was able to let out a painful scream but we were far away from the road now and there was no way that anyone could hear me. He kicked me again after I stopped screaming and this time I did roll over and hurl. _

"_What now Paige?" the man yelled leaning over my body as I tried to settle myself again._

"_How did he know my name?" I thought._

"_Oh, missy Paige doesn't remember us. Let me refresh your memory. Remember when your friend was hit by the car and you had to testify against my bro there Dwayne?" asked the guy._

_I did remember. Carol, my best friend, and I had been driving home from a party and I was totally drunk. She had along because she knew this was going to happen. I was complaining about how she had ruined all my fun. She had taken her eyes off the road for two seconds to yell at me when a weaving car came into our lane. I saw the driver right before I yelled for Carol to watch out. I was too late. The car had hit us so hard that we flipped. Carol was named dead at the scene and I was taken to the hospital. The driver that crashed into us was apparently someone by the name of Dwayne Anderson. He had been drunk. I had to testify against him and he was convicted guilty of vehicular manslaughter in the first degree and Driving while intoxicated. _

_These two were Dwayne's younger brother and Dwayne's cousin. I didn't know there names. Suddenly Dwayne's cousin sat on top of me. At first I tried to struggle again but he slapped me across the face. I could feel his hands on me but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even talk. His hands were all over my body. I slowly and painfully rose up my hand again to try and push him away but I was way too weak now. I could feel the bruises on my body beginning to form._

_Suddenly he was trying to take off my clothes. He ripped my shirt and again his hands were on me. He began to unbuckle his pants and that's when, realizing that I couldn't do any thing, I closed my eyes and tried to dream my self away. But no matter how much I wished he wasn't there he still was still there._

………………………………………………………………………………………………........................................................................................................................................

Third Person P.O.V

Paige woke up screaming. She was scared to death. She didn't want to remember all this. Why oh why did she have to wake up? Why didn't they kill her? She wished so much that they had. It was better than this, anything was better than this. She looked over to Phoebe's bed and saw her waking up. She didn't know what she was going to say.

"Paige what's wrong." asked Phoebe tiredly.

"Nothing….I'm fine." lied Paige.

Suddenly the door opened and Piper and Prue stepped into the room. Phoebe sat up.

"What happened?" asked Prue, "We heard you screaming."

"I'm fine okay. Just a bad dream okay. Its nothing." again Paige lied.

Prue wasn't convinced. The only times Paige had ever woke up screaming from nightmares was when their mother died, when her best friend Carol died, and Grams died. There was definitely something terribly wrong going on and Prue knew it. But she also knew that Paige was never going to tell her no matter what.

"Paige, are you sure you're okay? We should take you to the hospital you don't look so great." stated Piper.

"No!!" Paige said immediately although she was feeling really, really bad.

She was in so much pain both emotional and physical. Her head was pounding and she knew that head injuries were the worst. She was getting dizzy and she could barely move because of how much her stomach hurt and her sisters could see that.

"Okay that's it Paige you're going to the hospital and that's It." said Piper.

"No I'm fine I just fell." argued Paige.

"We didn't say that you didn't but Paige your hurt. I know that you are not feeling good at all okay. So please be cooperative and lets go." said Prue.

"They're right Paige." said Phoebe.

"Fine." said Paige defeated.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Prue and Piper waited outside the room for Paige to finish being evaluated. Phoebe had gone in with Paige. Prue was still worried about Paige.

"Piper I know that she didn't fall. You don't get those kinds of bruises from falling. She could barely walk and she's so drowsy."

"Prue, she said that she fell so unless she tells us otherwise we can't do anything."

"Of course we can we could interrogate her until she spills her guts."

"Oh yah cuz that always works in our case. You know well as hell that if we push it Paige will never let us in. I know that she didn't fall either Prue and I'm scared of what it might be."

"Me to."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................................................................................

"Paige can you take off your shirt and put a gown on? You can leave your pants on." said the doctor.

"NO" yelled Paige.

"Paige we've go to check those bruises of yours." said the doctor.

"NO!!!" Paige yelled again remembering when Dwayne's little brother had his hands all over her.

Suddenly she burst out in tears. Phoebe stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Leave me alone." Paige sobbed.

Phoebe went to her little sister and hugged her. She was surprised when Paige didn't push her away but buried her face in Phoebe's chest. She was crying uncontrollably. Phoebe rubbed her back and tried to sooth her.

"Its okay Paigey your okay." reassured Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at the doctor who was still in the room. He had a confused look on his face. He didn't understand what he had done that had made the fourteen year old cry.

"Umm, Can we have a moment please?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure I'll go fill in your sisters." said the doctor.

The doctor left the room. Paige had calmed down. Phoebe looked into her baby's sister's eyes. She could see everything from pain to guilt.

"Paige I know that we don't get along but your my little sister and I've know you for your whole life. I know when you are lying and I know when there's something wrong with you. Talk to me please." said Phoebe.

"No!!"

"Paige please It'll make you feel better."

"Just you?"

"I don't know I think that you should tell Piper and Paige to because it'll save future problems."

"I don't know if I can do this."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Is Paige okay?" Prue asked the doctor as he walked over.

"Well your sister is crying. Your other sister Phoebe is conforting her right now. I can honestly say that I do not know why. She started when I asked her to put on a hospital gown and take off her shirt. She began to yell at me and then she just started to cry." explained the doctor.

"Did you do any tests yet?" asked Piper.

"Some blood tests and we only got the tox screen back. It's policy that when a patient with injuries to her extent come in we check do both acohol and tox screens." said the doctor.

"And what were the results?" asked Prue.

"We found Rohypnol in her system. It is a date rape drug." explained the doctor.

"What are the effects?" asked Piper.

"When taking Rohypnol you are unable to resist any assault. You also do not have full memory of it until about 4 hours after the drug is injestested or injected. So it may be possible that your sister was raped." explained the doctor.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**And there it is chapter 3.....**

**It took me a little while but I got it up....**

**So Prue and Piper suspect that Paige was raped and Phoebe kinda does.....**

**Next up the confession.....**

**But it's not going to be as easy as they all think....**

**So stay tuned and Review......**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to missypaige06…**

**And I'd also like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing it means a lot…..**

**Here is chapter 4….**

**Hope you all enjoy……**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4

"And I believe that this is the reason that she acted the way she did. I believe that your little sister was raped." explained the doctor.

Prue's heart dropped. Paige…..raped. No…

"This shouldn't be happening" she thought, "Not to Paige"

Suddenly Prue felt so guilty. Before it happened she had been arguing with Paige to hurry up and get home. If she hadn't been rushing her then Paige would have never tried to cut through the park to get home faster and none of this would've happened. It was her fault.

Piper could sense Prue's guilt.

"Prue we don't know anything yet." Piper said trying to calm Prue.

"Your right." Prue tried to convince herself.

"Well I'm going to check on her other tests. You can go and see her if you want. There is a possibility that we might want to watch her for a little while because this drug can cause some blackouts. We wouldn't want her to pass out anywhere. This drug stays in your system for eleven hours. How long has it been since you first saw her like this?" asked the doctor.

"Umm we found her at nine last night so six hours since we found her but we don't know how long she was out there. When we found her she could barely walk and she was covered in bruises and blood." said Piper holding back the tears as she remembered the condition of her baby sister the previous night.

"That reminds me. We could get her a nurse but you all have to try and convince her to let us help her she's really scared right now. We need to get a MRI of her head, X-ray for her rips, and check those bruises. And maybe if she tells you all and she agrees to a rape kit. It could help the authorities catch the guy who did this to her." stated the doctor.

"Okay we'll try." said Prue.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige was lying down on an empty hospital bed. Phoebe was sitting beside her and holding her hand. Paige was falling asleep she was really tired. When the door opened Paige was completely awake again. Her body tensed up and she squeezed Phoebe's hand.

"It's okay Paigey its just Piper and Prue." said Phoebe.

Paige didn't look at her older sisters who had just come in the room. She starred at her feet and grabbed the bed with her free hand as if she was in some sort of trouble. But she wasn't she was the victim of a terrible crime, one that her sisters would soon be aware of, but not fully.

"Paige." said Piper.

Paige didn't answer.

"Paige, honey please talk to us." pleaded Prue.

Paige took a moment and then she looked at Prue and Piper. Prue sat in a chair by the bed as did Piper. Prue put he hand on top of Paige's. Paige looked from her feet to Prue. She was so nervous of telling her sisters. She wished that none of this had ever happened so that she wouldn't be in this position. It was becoming way too much for her. She was about to totally lose it.

"Sweetie please." said Prue.

"I'm scared." said Paige truthfully.

"We want to help you not be afraid." said Phoebe.

"Were you raped?" asked Piper.

Paige began to cry. She guessed that the doctor had found out somehow through one of the tests. She couldn't believe that her sister now knew what had happened to her. She wondered how they would take it when she told them what happened. But she couldn't do it now. It hurt too much as it was. She even more confused. She didn't understand how she was supposed to feel so she basically felt numb. She realized that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were still waiting for her to answer.

"Yes" she sobbed.

"Paige who?" asked Phoebe.

"Please don't make me." begged Paige beginning to cry more.

Piper watched as her littlest sister began to fall apart before her. She was so mixed with emotion. She felt sadness for Paige and anger because she didn't realize how anyone could want to hurt Paige. Yes Paige was a pain in the ass at times but she'd never done anything to deserve this. It wasn't fair. And she could see that Phoebe was on the verge of tears. She always knew that Phoebe cared for Paige very much but she had never seen it. This was a huge wake up call. Phoebe was finally realizing that she couldn't ignore Paige forever. She had always treated her different because of the fact that she had a different father. Piper and Paige had never been that close either. It was always Prue and Paige who were the closest until Paige's tenth birthday when Prue had begun her senior year. That was when everyone began to drift apart and soon, by the time that Grams was dead, they were all practically oblivious to each others existence.

"It's okay Paige. We all want to know but were not going to push you okay. You tell us when you're ready, in your own time. But Paige know this; none of this is your fault at all. What happened to you was horrible. And you did NOTHING to ask for that. I don't ever want you to say or think that you are responsible for this in any way. Do you understand?" asked Phoebe.

"I understand." replied Paige, "I'm sorry that I flipped out on the doctor. It was just I got a flashback and all of a sudden I thought that he was going to hurt me."

"Well were going to get you a nurse because we have to get you checked out okay. We need to make sure that your injuries aren't really bad. They need to do a MRI because of when you hit your head, an X-ray for your ribs, and they need to check those bruises." explained Prue, "And maybe if you're okay with it a rape kit so that we can bust this guy."

"Guys..."corrected Paige but it was in a whisper so Prue couldn't hear her.

"No rape kit Prue. I can't. I….I…"

"Okay." said Prue.

"So I'll go get the nurse." said Piper.

"I'll come also." said Phoebe as she stood along with Piper.

Then they left the room leaving Prue and Paige alone in the quiet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey why didn't you tell us?" asked Prue.

"We all had enough to deal with already. We barely get along anymore. I didn't want to make things worse. And honestly I didn't think anyone would care." confessed Paige.

"Paige do you remember my Promise?"

Paige did. It had been made on her favorite day of all time. Paige smiled a little.

"Yes."

"I promised that I would love you then and forever and I meant it. You are my baby sister Paige. I love you and there is nothing that you can say or do that will ever make me love you any less. Of course I care. You mean the world to me and the fact that someone hurt you pisses me off more than you could possible know."

"I thought you were going to go to college and forget about us. I thought you weren't going to come back because we were bad and you didn't want anything to do with us anymore. I know that those were not your intentions at all now but back then I didn't."

"I'm glad that you know that because I could never forget you Phoebe or Piper. You all are my world without you guys I'm nothing. And even though you and Phoebe have a lot of times where you both can be a pain in the ass, I wouldn't trade you guys or it for anything in the world."

"Really?!"

"Of course Paige."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Phoebe and Piper were walking in the hall towards the nurse station. They were both quiet and by the pace they were walking they both had something to say to each other. Yet, neither of them knew what the other had to say and whether pr not it involved Paige and this situation or something completely different. Piper dragged her feet across the ground and kept looking at Phoebe who was looking in the other direction. Neither of them could wrap their heads around why it was so hard for them to talk to each other. They were sisters it shouldn't be so hard.

"What are we going to do?" asked Phoebe finally breaking the silence and looking at Piper.

"I don't know." answered Piper honestly.

She didn't know what to do at all. What do you do when someone that you love very much reveals that they were raped or hurt in any kind of way?

"Why Paige…?"

"Phoebe I wish I knew. We can't change the past but we can look forward to a brighter future. We need to help Paige move on. But before she can do that there are stages. She has to first admit to herself that it happened. Then we go from there. And I'm going to tell you there are going to be days where she can't stand us anymore then she normally can and those are the days when we need to be there most. She'll also be depressed and she won't want to eat or wake up or anything but we'll have to convince her to. She'll still have these flashbacks and bad dreams but over time they'll begin to lessen. Then there's regrouping and that's when all the trust that she's lost because of what happened to her she will start to gain back. And then there's the final stage and that's moving on. It's the one that I can't wait to come because Paige doesn't deserve this at all no one does."

"Piper….."

"Yah….?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what….?"

"For not listening and drinking and smoking and….."

"Stop Phoebe….You were being a normal teenager okay. Teenager's mess up everyone does but I never want to see you smoking or drinking alcohol again. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand…."

"Good because Phoebe you have to know that no matter how much we all don't get along you are still my little sister. And when you do these things it worries me. I know you'll say it's no big deal and that you're not going to overdue it because your smart, but how many kids do you think say that and then end up dead. Phoebe I'll will be damned if you think that I am going to stand by and watch that happen. We've already lost mom, Grams, and ours and Paige's father. I can not lose you to. Pheebs I do this because I love you not because I want to see you miserable. And smoking and drinking shouldn't make you happy at all…….I just want to keep you safe."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**And there it is chapter 4…..**

**Hope you all liked it…..**

**The twist I was talking about will be in the next chapter as will the introduction of Glen in the story…….**

**So Review and tell me watcha think**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO here is chapter 5.... Im super sorry that I took so long time to update...**

**I having some personal issues which are all worked out now but I didn't want to make the story suffer because I was angry... **

**WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 5 AND I HOPE THAT IT WAS WELL WORTH THE WAIT....**

**ENJOY.....**

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**CHAPTER 5**

Paige had just went in for an MRI. She had begged her sisters to stay with her. She didn't want to be alone at all. She felt so many emotions at once but the strongest one was fear. Since the rape all she could think about was; "What if he comes back?, What if I saw him while walking in the street?, and What if he hurt my sister's too? She felt so confused and wrong. She had never hated herself so much and she didn't know why she felt this way. She knew part of it was because she felt that she should've fought harder and she should've told Prue the whole truth. She hated herself because she thought it was her fault and no matter how much everyone kept saying that it wasn't she still felt it was.

The memories were still very vivid. She had blacked out not too long before when she saw a doctor that looked like Dwayne's cousin a few minutes before going into the MRI. She was okay one second, well she was the best that she could be at the moment when she caught a glimpse of him as he looked into the room. At that moment she completely lost control. She started yelling for Prue saying not to let him hurt her. Prue had sat on her bed and took her into her arms while reassuring her that she was safe and he couldn't hurt her again. It was a statement that Paige could only half believe.

Paige stared at the ceiling of the MRI machine. It was all white and the light was really bright. She had never been good with closed up areas and she began to get scared. This didn't go unnoticed by her sisters.

"She's claustrophobic." Prue informed the nurse who was watching the computer screen.

"Were almost done here. Just one more minute." said the nurse.

"Well she's going to start freaking out, and when that happens no one will ever be able to check her injuries can I talk to her?" asked Piper.

"Okay." sighed the nurse getting a little annoyed that Paige was moving around so much, "You press the red button and speak into the speaker."

Piper walked over to the desk. She pressed the button and began to speak. Paige could here Piper's voice coming from a speaker that was on her left.

"Paige honey calm down." said Piper.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" yelled Paige.

"Paige I just need you to sit tight for just a minute longer then we'll get you out of there I promise. Can you do that for me?" asked Piper.

"Yes."

"That's my girl."

Piper took her hand off the button and stood up strait. She looked at her baby sister through the glass. She was calming down and was finally still. Piper was really worried about her. She was also very angry. Not at Paige but at the person who hurt her. Paige was a handful at times but she was also the sweetest most loving person Piper knew. Piper didn't understand how someone could want to hurt her. She wasn't one for fighting like her sister's but when she found out who this guy was she was going to kill him.

"And.....done." said the nurse.

"Is she okay?" asked Phoebe speaking for the first time since Paige had her black out.

"Well she's got a slight concussion so she'll probably have to stay till later in the morning. She has a few badly bruised ribs also but we'll bandage her up and she should be okay. She'll be in a bit of pain for about a week or two. Oh and the bruises will began to go away soon. She was beaten up pretty bad and I for one hope that you guys catch who did this and give him an ass kicking especially from me." explained the nurse with a small smile.

All three sister chuckled at the nurse. Phoebe was so happy that Paige was going to be okay. She had never realized how much that she cared for Paige. She had always thought of Paige as the half sister. She was always mean to her yet and now she regretted it. She thought back to the many times where Paige yearned for her acceptance but Phoebe never gave it. She used to think that she hated Paige but the truth was that that was absolutely the opposite of what she really felt towards her baby sister. The truth was that Phoebe adored her and related to her most. It was absolutely killing her to see Paige like this.

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Paige was now in her room. The nurse had bandaged her ribs and allowed Paige to change into her normal clothes. They had taken more blood and Paige had almost passed out during the process. They also had her connected to an IV that was connected to a bag of clear liquid. The nurse had said that it was medicine to prevent any effects of the drugs those assholes injected her with.

She was lying on the hospital bed and everything was quiet. Paige starred at her feet. Pipe was looking around the room. Prue had her eyes dead set on Prue and Phoebe was texting, no surprise. No one seemed to know what to say without thinking that they would somehow make things worse than they already were.

"PAIGE!" yelled a voice at the door.

Paige jumped and almost fell out of the bed. Phoebe was up in an instant facing the door and standing in front of her sister, protecting her from harm. Then Paige realized who this, thought to be stranger, was.

"GLEN!!" she exclaimed with a half-smile.

"Hey... I heard that you were hurt. What happened?" asked her best friend Glen curiously.

"I uh..umm...." stammered Paige trying to think of a way that she could explain.

"She fell down the stairs." Piper said covering for Paige.

"She was heading to the bathroom and forgot to turn on the light. She lost her footing and...BAM!!" added Prue.

"Wow Paige I always knew that your clumsiness would get you into trouble." joked Glen.

But Paige did not laugh. She sat quietly for a moment then suddenly she realized something.

"Glen its four thirty in the morning, how did you know I was here?" asked Paige.

"Well you texted me duh."

"No I didn't I dropped my phone in the....."

"Where?"

"Nothing drop it."

Paige wasn't ready to tell this to Glen. She wasn't even ready to fully tell her sister's about it. She had lost her phone in the woods when Piper and Prue had came to her aid after the attack aka 'the fall'. She suddenly shuddered. She knew that they had her phone, the ones who hurt her. They knew about Glen and...her sister's. She was in deep trouble now. So she did the only thing she could...cry.

"Whoa Paige I didn't mean to make you cry." apologized Glen.

"No it's not you" cried Paige.

Prue sat on Paige's bed and wrapped her arms around her little sister. She knew what Paige was thinking. 'If she had lost her phone and the one that attacked her knew about Glen being her best friend there was no doubt that he knew about her sister's too.' Prue could sense Paige's woridiness and she was beginning to become worried herself. She was afraid that this was not over in the least and that this person was closer then they all thought.

-which soon she would be proved right-

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Suddenly Phoebe's phone began to ring. She stepped out of the room and hurriedly went for the exit.

The sky was dark as to be expected at this time. It was very warm out but that didn't bother Phoebe. She was used to it. After all she did grow up in San Francisco.

Phoebe's phone continued to ring until she picked it up and held it to her ear already knowing who it was.

"Hey Babe!" exclaimed Phoebe happy to hear her boyfriends voice.

Her sister's had never met this guy and Phoebe had been secretly dating him for eight months. She felt that this guy was "the one".

"Hey Hun." joked her boyfriend.

"So what's up?" asked Phoebe.

"Well you bailed on me last night. You were supposed to meet me at eleven."

"Oh damn! I totally forgot. I'm so so sorry. It's just that my little sister Paige had an accident and we had to take her to the hospital. I was going to call you but I was busy."

"OH!! Is she okay?"

"She should be fine. Paige is a fighter there's nothing that she can't overcome."

"I hope she feels better and don't worry about last night."

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Well I'll see you soon. I love you Phoebe Halliwheel."

"I love you to Seth Anderson."

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**OKAY FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T GET IT....**

**ANDERSON WAS DWAYNE'S LAST NAME...**

**PHOEBE IS DATING DWAYNE' COUSIN THE ONE WHO RAPED PAIGE....**

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK....**

**DID YOU ALL LIKE IT......**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS.....**

**REVIEW..... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS…. **

**I WENT ON AN UNEXPECTED VACATION…YES NO EXCUSE I KNOW….BUT IT'S THE TRUTH….**

**BUT I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT AND AGAIN SORRY….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR THE CHARACTERS… I DO HOWEVER OWN SETH, DWAYNE, AND THE COUSIN WHO I HAVE YET TO NAME.**

**AND HERE IT IS...**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 6**

Paige waited anxiously for Prue to finish filling out the discharge papers. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She felt so lost and wrong. She had been told at least two hundred times that it wasn't her fault by her sisters. Yet, she still felt that it was. She still hadn't told them that it was two guys instead of one. She wasn't sure when she was going to tell them but she knew she had to. She also knew that even though Prue hadn't called the police it was only a matter of time and she wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Glen had gone home three hours ago. It was now eight thirty in the morning. The nightmares had kept Paige awake which had kept her sisters up as well. Phoebe sat beside Paige who didn't even look at her. Phoebe wished she could take all the pain away, but she knew that she couldn't. All she could do was be there for Paige and get her to tell her who this person was that did this to her so she could find them and kick their ass.

"Phoebe it hurts…" stated Page on the verge of tears.

Just the tone that Paige had used made Phoebe want to cry as well. She didn't really know what to say. She knew that she couldn't really relate to what Paige was going through at all and with her luck there was a huge possibility that she was going to say something wrong. But she had to take that chance. She took Paige's hand in hers and looked into Paige's eyes.

"Paigey I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you. But I know that you are hurting. I can see it in your eyes and it hurts me too. It hurts us all. But were going to get through this honey." said Phoebe.

She looked away from Paige so that she couldn't see the tears that were beginning to form. Phoebe felt so guilty. If she hadn't been more worried about walking home with Seth and about living her own life and been so selfish, she would have walked home with Paige and none of this would have happened. She thought it should've been her not Paige. She was so innocent.

"Pheebs…" said Piper who had been watching from a seat on the other side of the room.

She could see that Phoebe was about to cry. This incident was taking a toll on them all, both emotionally and physically. Paige was holding a lot in and Piper knew it was only a matter of time. It happened a lot with Paige but never to this extent. Piper also knew that Paige was going to have to see a professional soon.

Piper got up and went to Phoebe. Paige sat up on the bed and sat beside Phoebe. She could now see the tears in Phoebe's eyes. Piper sat between them and pulled her two younger sisters into a hug. Paige began to cry into Piper's shoulder. Phoebe held it in. She couldn't break down just yet. But she did lean on Piper who tightened her grip on her.

"Its okay were all going to get through this. I promise." reassured Piper, trying to convince herself just as much as her sisters.

Suddenly Prue came in. She saw Piper attempting to comfort a weeping Paige and a basically numb Phoebe. She was at a loss for words. This was the one time where she felt that nothing she did was going to be able to fix this. But she knew that she had to try to fix this. It was her job. It was her job and she had to take care of her sisters. This was going to be really hard for everyone,

………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................

Paige was fast asleep by the time that they reached the manor. She had fallen asleep lying on Phoebe's leg. And to everyone's surprise she hadn't had a nightmare yet. Prue opened the back door and took Paige into her arms. Paige was really light. The girl ate so much yet she had the metabolism of a five year old and barely gained any weight.

Prue carried her upstairs and into Paige's room. She laid Paige on her bed carefully. Suddenly Paige began to stir. She barely opened her eyes. Prue stroke Paige's hair.

"Baby its okay. Were home…go back to sleep sweetie." whispered Prue.

"Prue can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" asked Paige innocently.

"Of course." answered Prue.

Paige scooted over and lied beside Paige. Paige moved as close to he big sister as she could. . Prue wrapped her arms around Paige's stomach. She kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Paige." said Prue.

"I love you too Prue." said Paige.

Paige began to yawn.

"Okay now sleep." said Prue, "You need it."

Paige knew that Prue was right and slowly fell asleep. She was barely able to trust herself at the moment but she always felt better when she was with her. She hoped that this would all last and her and her sisters didn't go back to hating each other like before. Before long the tiredness became to great and she slowly fell to sleep.

Prue listened attentively to her baby sister's even breathing as she slept peacefully. Prue prayed that Paige wouldn't wake up terrified from a nightmare. It was bad enough that the rape haunted her when she was awake. If not forever she just wanted one peaceful night for Paige. Was that too much to ask for?

………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................................

Piper and Phoebe both sat on the sofa. They were both exhausted. Piper leaned on the corner of the sofa and put her feet up. Phoebe laid on her leg. She looked up at Piper who looked down at her.

"So what do we do next?" asked Phoebe.

"We try and get through to her. Get her to talk to us. But we have to take it slowly or she'll close up forever." replied Piper.

"She doesn't deserve this. It shouldn't be her that has to deal with all of this. It shouldn't…." said Phoebe.

"I know Pheebs…"

Piper and Phoebe both fell asleep. The house was quiet and everything and everyone was at peace for the moment. Until………

………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................

_Paige's p.o.v(dream/ night terror)_

_As his hands continued to travel over my body I kept wishing that he would just knock me out or kill me. Yet neither of them ever happened. Soon his hands were on my belt buckle. He started to pull it off._

"_HELP…!" I whispered weakly._

"_No one's coming for you. Nobody cares about you. Phoebe told me that she hates you half-breed. You only cause trouble and tear families apart. Now I am going to give you exactly what you deserve." said Seth with a sinicker smile on his face._

_I looked over and saw Dwayne sitting on a rock nearby. He seemed pleased at what was going on. I returned my attention to Seth. I squirmed as he began to pull down my pants._

"_NO! NO! NO! NO!" I thought to myself, "This can't be happened. Please let this be a dream."_

_It wasn't…_

_He slapped me again. I cried. He already had my pants down to my ankles. I watched as he sat up and unbuckled his own pants. By now I began to cry. I knew I couldn't stop him._

"_Please don't." I begged._

"_It's a little too late for that." said Seth._

_Then it began. He was inside me. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and I yelled at the top of my lungs_

_(End of dream/ night terror)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................................

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"STOP!!!" Paige yelled at the top of her lungs as she shot up in bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................

**SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT….**

**ITS KIND OF SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER…I PROMISE….**

**REVIEW…….**

**OH AND THIS TIME I'M GOING TO WARN YOU GUYS…. ON THE 24****TH****I WILL BE GOING ON A VACATION TO UPSTATE NEW YORK TO SEE MY FAMILY AND THAT MEANS IT WILL BE A WHILE UNTIL I UPDATE…. I SHOULD GET AT LEAST ONE OTHER UPDATE BEFORE THEN… I'M NOT COMPLETELY SURE YET BECAUSE I'M WORKING ON THE CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER FANFIC AND MY NEW OTH FANFIC…**

**WELL ADIOS…. = JASMINE ******


	7. conflict

**WELL PEOPLE HERE IS CHAPTER 7…**

**HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT…**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER THAT I'VE EVER WRITTEN…**

**WELL HERE GOES NOTHING…**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Paige scream echoed through the house immediately woke all her sisters. Piper and Phoebe ran upstairs to find Prue rocking a distraught Paige back and forth trying to calm her. Paige sobbed into Prue's shoulder. She felt so helpless and scared. She clung onto Prue for dear life. She didn't want to let go. All she wanted to do was die. She hated feeling the way she did. She hated the nightmares.

"Paige baby tell us what happened" said Prue.

"I remember what happened Prue. I remember…" cried Paige.

"What happened?"" asked Piper sitting on the bed and placing one hand on Paige's shoulder.

Phoebe sat at the edge of the bed. She was still hearing Paige's scream in her head and it made her shudder. Paige turned to her sisters.

"I had a bad dream about what happened." said Paige.

"Paige you need to tell us what happened." said Piper.

Paige got out of Prue's hold. She stood up and faced her sister's. She was so angry and scared that she just snapped.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!! None of you know what I am going through! Even if I tell you, you won't believe me because you never ever believe me. Phoebe hates me because I don't belong here and because I'm not even your full sister. I'm only half. I'm half the responsibility, half as much to care about, half of the reason why our mother died right, because she was protecting me right. I tried to get you to love me Phoebe. I wanted to know why you hated me so much. But now I don't care. So if I was never born then none of this would've happened. Mom would still be here. Piper just deals with me. She's never once before this all happened told me that she loved me.'

'But because of the fact that I could've died and probably would have if those guys hadn't thought that I was. Yah I had to play dead to make them leave me alone. And with every breath I take I wish with all my heart that they had killed me because I am hurting more than you all know. Oh and Prue… Prue just abandoned me. Your promise doesn't mean anything to me after all this time. Apparently forever ended when you were old enough to say that you didn't want to hang around me because of the fact that you had better things to do with your life.'

'So don't tell me that I have to tell you all anything. You can't tell me what to do. Prue you may try to play the mom role but you can never be her, ever. I wish mom was alive. So she could see how we all are. We hate each other. This is not a family and we all know that so let's stop pretending and face it. Do you want to know what happened, do you really? I WAS RAPED OKAY!! I WAS WALKING HOME AND I WAS ATTACKED. HAPPY…? YOU ALL KNOW NOW!! The sad part is though that all I could think about was that I was never going to see you all again and that I love you all so much." yelled Paige.

* * *

Paige ran out of the room. She left her sisters with shocked expressions on their faces.

Paige went to her room and opened her window. She stepped out onto the roof and laid there looking at the stars. She hadn't meant to yell at her sisters like that but she just snapped. She felt both guilty and relieved that she got that off of her chest. She knew that she would have to apologize soon though.

Some of the stuff she had said though she didn't even realize she felt. Like the stuff about her mother. She'd always felt guilty for her mother considering that her mother died protecting her from a monster in the water at camp. She felt as if it wasn't for her everything would be okay. That she was the cause of everyone's hate.

Paige began to cry silently.

"Mommy I wish you were here." sobbed Paige

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Phoebe was crying. She had taken in everything that Paige had said and immediately knew that it was all true. She had hated her sister basically all of her life . She felt the guilt begin to rise and it was getting to much for her. She got up and went to her room. She knew exactly where Paige was but she didn't think that it was the best time to talk to her.

Suddenly Phoebe grew angry with herself. How could she be angry at Paige? One thing that Paige had said kept replaying in her head…

"_I wish that mom was here so she could see how we all are. We hate each other."_

Phoebe knew that their mother would probably be disappointed in her and it made her sad. The tears began to flow faster. She sat in the corner of her bed and pulled her legs to her chest and held them tight. She continued to sob.

"I'm sorry Mommy." cried Phoebe.

**

* * *

**

Piper was absolutely stunned. She didn't know what to say or do. She had just heard her sister completely break down.

"_Piper just deals with me. She's never once before this all happened told me that she loves me."_

It was true Piper had never told Paige that she loved her, not even when they were little. But deep down there was no doubt that Piper loved Paige. Paige was her baby sister. How could she not love her? Piper actually envied Paige a little because she was so outgoing and lived life to the fullest without thinking twice or looking back. With Paige it was: Live it up now before it's too late, you only get one life. Piper felt horrible about herself. She shouldn't have pushed Paige.

"I shouldn't have pushed her. She was already under so much stress. Why did I do that?" Piper said to herself.

Piper decided that she needed some air so she went downstairs and opened the front door. She sat on the first step and took a deep breath. The air was so refreshing. It seemed to take all the problems away as it slowly swept through but when it settled down those same problems arose again.

She couldn't help but think about her mom. She wondered what her mom would do in this certain situation. Piper was absolutely run dry of any good idea that could help sort this out.

"Mom I need you…" said Piper as a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

"_Prue just abandoned me. Your promise doesn't mean anything to me after all this time. Apparently forever ended when you were old enough to say that you didn't want to hang around me because of the fact that you had better things to do with your life." _

Abandoned…

Prue remembered her promise. It had meant so much at the time. But she was only twelve. It didn't matter if she broke her promise six years later, did it? Of course it did, because this wasn't just any promise. It was a promise that she would love her baby sister Paige, forever. Forever was forever, it was till death, then after. She never emotionally broke her promise. She always adored Paige.

But physically and mentally, she had practically kicked her sister strait to the curb. She never ever meant to but it just happened. They were getting older and growing apart. By the time of senior year Prue was all about partying. It was a phase but it was one really bad one. She constantly drank and came home late.

She always knew that she was a big influence to Paige but she didn't think that Paige would do everything that she did. Paige was way to smart for that. But one night Prue went to a party:

* * *

_Flashback…._

"_So tonight I'm going to go out and I need you guys to cover for Me." said Prue (18)_

_Piper (16) and Phoebe (13) looked at each other and rolled their eyes. This was like the fifth time this month that Prue had asked them to lie for her. Piper always worried when Prue went to parties and got drunk but no matter how much she tried to explain this to Prue it never got through to her. Piper had thought about ratting Prue out many times but she knew that she'd never find the courage or the heart to._

"_Whatever." said Phoebe, "Just bring me back some beer." _

"_Yah right." said Prue._

"_Well it was worth a shot." said Phoebe defeated._

_Paige (11) had been silent this whole time when suddenly she got this 'brilliant' idea. She turned to her older sister and smiled widely. _

"_Oooo Prue can I come please." begged Paige._

"_Absolutely…not" said Prue, "Paige your only 11 years old and I can't have you running around embarrassing me."_

"_You'd let Phoebe go." stated Paige._

"_Well Phoebe can take care of herself." _

"_So can I."_

"_You're not going and that's final."_

_Paige frowned angrily and ran home. Grams saw Paige run inside with tears running down her cheeks. She stepped into her path causing Paige to stop running but Paige didn't make eye contact._

"_What happened?" asked Grams._

"_Prue…nothing." said Paige._

"_I don't think so missy Paige you tell me what is going on this instant." ordered Grams._

_Paige couldn't rat on Prue so she made some lame excuse to get Grams off her case._

"_Phoebe pushed me." lied Paige pretending to cry more._

"_Paige Halliwell do not lie to me!" yelled Grams._

"_It's Matthews remember." Paige retorted._

"_Go to your room!"_

"_Gladly…"_

_Paige ran to her room. She threw her book bag on the floor and laid on her bed. She fell asleep after a while._

_When Paige began to wake up she looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock at night. There was a blanket over her and she wondered who had come into her room and placed it on her. She knew that it was probably Grams._

_Paige went downstairs and got something to eat. Everyone was already in their rooms which meant that Prue was leaving soon. Paige decided she was going to that party whether Prue liked it or not._

_Paige knew that Grams was either asleep or she was in the attic which Paige always wondered what she did up there considering the fact that she never let Paige or her sisters go up there. Phoebe was either on the phone or watching TV, and Piper was doing homework or on the computer._

_Paige walked back to her room and waited for her cue._

_After a while Paige heard the sound of crunching leaves and she knew that Prue had snuck out. Paige slowly climbed out her window and slid down the drain pipe. She was so light that it completely supported her weight. Paige watched as Prue got into a car filled with a bunch of her friends. As the car drove away Paige grabbed her bike._

_She followed the car without being seen. The house where the party was was overflowing with high school kids. The music could be heard for blocks and Paige knew that it was only a matter of time until the cops were called and someone was charged with disrupting the peace. _

_Paige slowly made her way to the house. When she stepped inside she immediately saw Prue across the room. Prue already had a cup of beer in her hand. Paige walked the other way. She made her way over to the table. Paige grabbed a drink. As she gulped it down she could feel the liquid burn her throat. _

_She felt good so she grabbed another, and another, and another. Soon she was so drunk she wouldn't have been able to tell someone if she was a boy or girl. She danced and danced and danced with guys she didn't even know. Her focus was totally off of Prue at this moment. She reached for another drink when suddenly she began to feel dizzy. The room began to spin and then she was on the ground. People began to gather._

_Prue watched as a crowd began to form in the living room/dance floor. She went over to check it out. As she made her way through the crowd she looked down at a girl unconscious on the floor. Her heart stopped. It was Paige. Suddenly she went into big sister mode. She rushed to Paige's side. _

"_Paige…Paige can you hear me?" yelled Prue._

_Paige didn't wake up._

"_C'mon Paige wake up!! Open your eyes for me baby girl, please." _

_Still nothing…_

"_Paige I love you. I need you/"_

"_Someone call an ambulance!!" a voice yelled._

"_No way, the police will come." said another voice._

_Prue got up and grabbed the kid by the shirt who had said not to call the ambulance._

"_That is my sister and we are going to call an ambulance now. So help me if anything happens to her you're as good as dead." said Prue._

"_There on their way." a nearby girl reassured Prue._

_Prue let the kid go and immediately went back to Paige's side. She realized that Paige wasn't breathing._

"_Oh no…no…no!! She's not breathing does anyone know CPR?"_

_A girl stepped out of the crowd._

"_I'm a lifeguard." she said._

_Prue moved aside. The girl tilted Paige's head up strait._

"_Okay now I want you to pump her chest five times for every breath I take." instructed the girl._

"_Okay." said Prue._

_The girl took a breath. Paige began to pump Paige's chest._

"_One…Two... Three…C'mon Paige…Four…" she said._

_Suddenly Paige gasped for air. She rolled on her side and threw up. Prue rubbed her back letting out a sigh of relief._

"_Thank you, you saved my sister's life." said Prue._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

Prue had never forgiven herself for that which was why she had pushed Paige away. She didn't want to hurt her ever again.

* * *

**AND THERE IT IS CHAPTER 7...**

**WELL WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK....**

**WAS IT GOOD? BAD? AWESOME? HORRIBLE?...**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	8. panic attack

**WELL PEOPLE HERE IS CHAPTER was 8..**

**HEY EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG...**

**I HOPE THIS WAS WELL WORTH THE WAIT.... **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Paige sat starring at the skies. It was dark out. None of her sisters had come to talk to her and she was strangely okay with that. She didn't want to talk to them. She loved them dearly but she was just so filled with emotions that she was lashing out on the only people who could help her. It didn't feel good at all but she didn't know what else to do. The breeze ruffled her hair and Paige closed her eyes. It reminded her of the good times when her and her sisters actually got along. She and Prue being the closest would always come here when they were having a bad day and just sit. Neither of them would speak but strangely they understood each other completely. Paige wished it could still be like that.

"Paige..." said a voice behind her.

Paige turned around and she saw Phoebe in her window. She didn't say anything to her. She just turned back around and continued looking at the sky. Phoebe stepped out onto the roof and sat beside Paige. She felt so bad for her baby sister. She had been through so much and now she and her sister's were fighting.

"Paige can you talk to me?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't want to talk." said Paige, "I already said what I had to say."

It was quiet again. Phoebe didn't know what to say. She knew no matter what she couldn't fix this. Even though that's what she wanted more than anything, she wished it was her. She deserved this not Paige. She had been so rotten and now she was paying for it by watching the one person that understood her suffer. She just knew that she needed Paige to know something.

"I always loved you. I still do and I always will. I just haven't shown it but I adore you Paige. You are honestly the only person who understands me. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. It should've been me not you. You don't deserve this." said Phoebe.

Paige didn't know what to say. She had always prayed for this day and dreamt what it would be like if it happened but she never in a million years thought it would be like this. She watched as tears ran down Phoebe's cheeks. Seeing her sister like this, Paige moved close to Phoebe and hugged her. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

"Phoebe don't cry please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I could never hate you guys and mommy would be proud of you. You're the best big sister in the world. All of you are." said Paige.

"But I haven't acted like a big sister to you. I lied to you and myself. I told myself I didn't need you and you didn't belong but I was wrong. I need you more than you know. Paige Halliwell you don't ever have to worry about that ever again because I could never do that to you again. I swear to you that I am going to be better.." said Phoebe.

"I don't want you to change. I just want you to be here.."

"And I am. I swear that no matter what I'll be here. I love you. And I know I've been saying that a lot in the past few days but its true and I need you to know it. I never want you to question my love for you because it is unconditional. I swear Paige I'm going to make it up to you. And I'm going to get the dirt bag that did this to you."

Phoebe felt Paige's body stiffen in her arms and Paige looked away from her. There was something eating at Paige and Phoebe knew it. She always knew when her baby sister was troubled but this was different Paige was terrified. Phoebe didn't want to make Paige feel worse and push the issue but she knew that she had to because if Paige held everything in then it would only get worse. Phoebe hated seeing her like this.

"Paige..." said Phoebe.

Paige was silent. She was crying silently to herself. She couldn't help it. She cried for many reasons. She cried because of what happened, what was happening to her now, and what could possibly happen to her sisters if she told them. She didn't want them hurt. She loved them despite her outburst that said otherwise. She needed them and all she wanted to do was confide in them but she couldn't. She knew what the consequences would be. They could die or worse...the same thing that happened to her could happen to them and that was something she wouldn't even wish on someone that she hated dearly.

"Honey look at me." said Phoebe.

Paige did. Phoebe saw the tears in her eyes and pulled her into a hug. She didn't know what to do and it made her angry. She wanted to take the hurt away but she didn't know how. She hated feeling so helpless but she knew that Paige felt just as worse and she had to stay strong.

"You need to tell us Paige. Please you will feel so much better. Let me be here for you. Let me take some of the hurt away. Please. I need to do this." said Phoebe.

"But…they'll hurt you." said Paige sacredly.

"They…? There was more than one Paige."

"I….I….I don't remember."

"Yes you do. Paige you have to tell me.

Paige pushed Phoebe away. She stood up. Phoebe could see the anger in her eyes. But it was only a glimpse. Mostly there was fear and love. Paige was dying on the inside. This secret was killing her and Phoebe could see that.

"You don't understand." yelled Paige, Why do you have to keep pushing it I can't do this."

"Then help me."

"No!! You can't understand no matter how hard you try. You don't know what its like. I don't want you to know. I can't lose you. I can't risk it. I don't want to be alone."

"You can't hold this in Paige. IT'S KILLING YOU!!"

"I know"

Paige knew that what she was doing was wrong, there was no doubt about it, but she was terrified. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she got a flashback of when the guy was hurting her and she held her stomach. She lost her footing and would have fallen off the roof if it wasn't for Phoebe who was at her side in a nano second.

"C'mon Paige inside." ordered Phoebe.

Both of them went inside. Paige was still holding her stomach in pain. Phoebe didn't know whether or not to call Prue but she needed her. Paige was now lying in the best crying.

"Please stop!! Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything. I want my sisters." cried Paige.

"Paigey what's wrong." asked Phoebe.

She sat on the bed and put her hand on Paige's hair but Paige flinched.

"PRUE!! PIPER!!" yelled Phoebe.

Suddenly Paige threw up. Phoebe was crying at this point because she wanted to help Paige so bad but she didn't know how. This was killing her. She was so scared. Piper and Prue ran in. What they saw broke there hearts. A broken down Paige lying in the bed crying her eyes out and throwing up and a distraught Phoebe sitting in the corner with her knees to her chest. Piper ran to Phoebe and Prue to Piper. Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe who buried her face in Piper's shoulder. Piper just starred at Paige and placed her hand on the back of Phoebe's head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." cried Phoebe.

"No Phoebe this is not your fault"said Piper

Prue put her hand on Paige's back as she began to throw up again. Prue knew this wasn't good at all. Paige was having an out of control panic attack. Prue knew that she needed to calm Paige down.

"Honey I need you to work with me. Take a deep breath and try to calm down." instructed Prue.

"I.....I can't..." said Paige as she gasped for air.

"Sweetie you have to." said Prue.

Paige closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. It was more difficult then it seemed. She struggled to get her breathing back to normal. After a few minutes I managed to do this. I opened my eyes and I could see the pain in each of my sisters. Phoebe was crying like crazy, Piper was starring at her, and Prue was starring at her also.

"Hey you okay now" said Prue.

"Yeah I'm so sorry." said Paige.

"Paige stop" said Prue, " I just need you to tell me the truth please. Tell us what happened. The whole story…"

Paige decided that she had to do this. She had no chance. She wanted to feel better already.

"Okay." said Paige

Before Paige could start talking the doorbell rang. Everyone went downstairs and Prue opened the door. Suddenly Paige stiffened when she saw who it was.

Seth Anderson...

* * *

"**Okay so it was a little short I appologize but I hope this was wo****rth the wait....**

**I'll attempt to update as soon as possible...**

**Thankyou to all the people who are bearing with me...**

**Review...**


	9. too much to handle

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER....**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT...**

**I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO Faith4000...**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Too much to handle**

"Hi, is Phoebe here?" asked Seth innocently.

"May I ask who you are." said Prue.

Phoebe saw Seth at the door and immediately knew she was in trouble. Prue was going to kill her for this. She had been planning to tell her sisters about Seth but then all of this happened. She didn't want to put more stress on her sisters then there already was. Plus she didn't know if Paige would be comfortable around him considering that it was a guy that had hurt her. She couldn't put Paige in that position. But she knew she had to come clean. It was now or never.

"Prue, he's my boyfriend." said Phoebe.

She swallowed hard and waited for a response. She expected Prue to yell at her and slam the door in Seth's face. Everything was quiet. Prue didn't look at her. Then, to Phoebe's surprise Prue opened the door in a notion to invite Seth in. Prue didn't want to yell at this moment. She didn't want to stress Paige out and everyone else. She was going to deal with this later. For now she just wanted to talk.

"Come in." said Prue.

Seth entered the house and Prue led him to the sofa. Everyone sat down. Paige sat close to Piper. She was so scared. She wanted to tell her sisters that this was the guy that hurt her. The one that raped her but she was afraid. She knew that he would try to kill her and her sisters and she didn't want that. And what made everything worse was that this guy was Phoebe's boyfriend. If she got him in trouble Phoebe would hate her. It would be like old times again and Paige didn't want that.

"Prue I can explain." said Phoebe.

"I want to hear him talk." said Prue.

Prue looked at Seth and waited for him to talk. She wasn't in the mood to yell right at the moment especially in front of Paige. She didn't want to upset her more than she already was. She was just going to let this guy explain why he cared about Phoebe.

"Ms. Halliwell I love Phoebe. I know that this may seem like a load of crap because I'm only sixteen but it's true. Phoebe is amazing. She has such an incredible heart and I would never hurt her. I can promise you that I would die for her. I am truly sorry that I went behind your back with this but I can honestly tell you that I do not regret it. I can't imagine not being with Phoebe. She makes me feel special and has truly made me a better man. I truly hope that you can accept Me." said Seth.

Inside Seth was laughing at the load of crap he had just told Prue. The truth was he had only gotten close to Phoebe to get to Paige. That was it. He did not love her at all. He actually wanted to get rid of her to but he needed her a little bit longer. He could tell that him being in the house was driving Paige crazy. He enjoyed seeing her so broken. It brought him joy and pleasure. He loved it.

"Look. I can tell you right now that I am not happy with you dating my sister. Especially because of the fact that you two were doing it behind my back but I do admire that you say that you love her. Even though I know that you do not know what love is no matter how much you say you do. Right now I do not want to dwell on this though. I will have to think about letting you stay dating my sister. I will get back to you. As for now I think that you should leave. My little sister is sick and we need to take care of her. Phoebe will call you later." said Prue.

"Yes I heard about Paige being hurt." said Seth looking at Paige.

Paige looked at the floor so she wouldn't have to look at the disgusting smirk on Seth's face. She wanted to kill him at the moment. She was seething. She wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted to die so the pain could stop. She couldn't take it anymore.

"How?" asked Prue.

"Phoebe told me that she was hurt. I really hope that you get better Paige." said Seth.

"Shut up!!" whispered Paige.

No one but Piper heard this. She didn't know whether to call Paige out on it or not. She could tell how tense was and she wouldn't look at Seth. She knew that Paige was probably afraid of him since it was a guy that had done this to her. Paige was practically shaking. Piper knew that this was only going to make it worse. She wrapped her arm around Paige and held her tight. This was all she could do at that moment.

"She'll be okay." said Prue, "Now I'm sorry but she needs to rest so Phoebe will show you out."

"Come on sweetie." said Piper to Paige.

Paige hesitated but got up and starred at Seth. He smiled at her and she gave him an angry look. He just looked at Phoebe pretending to look sympathetic. Piper, Prue, and Paige went upstairs. When they were out of sight and he was sure that they could not hear him he walked towards the door.

"Wow that was fun." said Phoebe.

"Yeah. I thought you said that you hated you're sisters. I remember you saying that Prue was a controlling bitch. Piper was a goody goody. And Paige was a little whore. You said that you couldn't stand her and that you wouldn't care if she dropped dead." said Seth.

Phoebe felt so bad at that moment. She had said those things but she never meant them. She loved her sisters so much and couldn't imagine ever losing them.

"Stop! Just stop! I was stupid okay. I love my sisters. I was just being stupid. I didn't mean it. Seth I almost lost Paige. She got hurt and I couldn't help her. I wasn't there for her because I was mad at her. It wasn't right for me to ever treat her like I did. She's my baby sister and I need to make it up to her. I just don't know how. But please don't bring what I said up okay. Please." said Phoebe on the verge of tears.

Seth hugged her in an attempt to make her believe that he truly cared. Even though he doubted it very much a part of him felt that Paige was getting closer and closer to confessing what he and George did. He couldn't have that though. He needed to find a way to show Paige that he would hurt her if she did. He wasn't even close to done with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. You should probably go. I need to be with Paige. I'll call you later." said Phoebe.

Seth kissed Phoebe tenderly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Seth left the manor. Phoebe let the tears fall as she turned her back to the door and slid down to the floor. She didn't even notice that Prue had come down the stairs and rushed to her side. She sat beside her and wrapped her in a hug. Phoebe collapsed into her arms. Prue rubbed her back and tried to calm her.

"Pheebs what happened?" asked Prue.

"I was so mean to her. She didn't deserve it. It's my fault. I should've been with her and protected her. Instead I said bad things about her, you, and Piper. I don't deserve you guys. I should be the one hurt not her. It's not fair. I'm so sorry." cried Phoebe.

"Hey. Don't you say that? Paige knows that you love her. You mean the world to her. You inspire her and you don't even know it. And you couldn't have done anything. You would have been hurt too. How would that have helped Paige? I don't want you blaming yourself. Do you hear me? I love you sweetie. It's going to be okay. I promise that we'll be okay." said Prue.

Phoebe's sobs soon turned to mere whimpers. She was so scared that Paige was never going to be able to trust her and tell them all what happened to her. It scared her like crazy that Paige would never get better and be the energetic loving teenager that Phoebe knew her as.

* * *

Paige had not spoken since Seth had left. She sat on her bed with Piper beside her. Paige just stared at the wall. She didn't know what else to do. Seth was in her head. What he had done to her. She clenched her hands into fists and clenched her teeth together. She didn't know what to do about it though. How could she make him go away permanently? She didn't want to hurt anyone like he and George had hurt her. She was not like them she was better. At least that's what she thought.

"Hey Paige." said Piper snapping Paige out of her deep thought.

Piper knew that Paige was probably going to try and change the subject but she knew that she had to find out why Paige had said what she did. Piper just felt like their was a big part to it that she was missing. There was something that she should've been seeing but she didn't.

"Yeah." said Paige.

"When we were down stairs and Seth said that he hopes you feel better, why did you say shut up.?" asked Piper.

Paige couldn't believe that she had heard that. Paige didn't really know what to say. She wasn't going to say the truth but she couldn't think of a lie either. She didn't know what to do. She was stuck, confused, and so damn angry.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Paige.

"Paige please. Don't you know that this is hurting you sweetie. Don't hold it in baby. Please. I love you and I don't want you to hurt like this. Don't do this to yourself. I'll protect you. I promise no one will hurt you." said Piper.

Paige swallowed hard. She was so lost.

"Pipe I can't." said Paige, "I want to but I can't. You won't believe me. Phoebe will hate me."

Suddenly Piper got it. The person who did this to her was Seth. Phoebe's boyfriend was the guy that raped her. Piper's blood began to boil. That guy had been in there house. He had smiled at Paige numerous times after seeing how broken and hurt she was. This just added to her anger. She wanted to kill him.

"It was Seth." stated Piper.

"Pipe please don't." said Paige.

"Paige I know it was him. Just by the way you were with him here. You were shaking and you wouldn't look at him."

"NO!! You don't know. You just don't. Leave it!!"

Paige tried to get up but Piper grabbed her. She didn't mean to. Suddenly Paige got a flashback of Seth hurting her again.

"STOP!! LET ME GO!!" yelled Paige.

She began to cry.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Paige I'm so sorry. It's me Piper. I'm not going to hurt you. I could never do that."

Paige was breathing heavy. Piper hugged her. Phoebe and Prue came into the room. They looked at her worriedly. Soon enough Paige was asleep. Piper quietly got up so that she didn't wake Paige. She, Prue, and Phoebe went to Prue's room. Piper did not know whether or not to tell Phoebe and Prue that it was Seth because Paige hadn't confessed it. She had broken down but that didn't help her.

"What happened?" asked Prue.

"She just snapped. I don't really know why. I accidentally grabbed her. I didn't mean to hurt her I swear." said Piper.

"We believe you but why did you do that?" asked Phoebe.

"She was screaming. I was just trying to calm her down." said Piper.

Everyone was so worried about Paige. She was getting worse every single day and they didn't even know what to do. Every time they tried to talk to her and get her to tell them what happened she wouldn't. She was afraid of them getting hurt. She didn't want to lose her sisters even though keeping this secret was killing her from the inside out.

"Hey maybe we should take her to see a specialist like a Psychologist or something." said Piper.

"If she won't speak to us then she definitely will not speak to someone that she doesn't know. We have to give her time." said Phoebe.

"How long? She isn't going to talk to us ever. She's too scared." said Prue.

* * *

Seth pulled up to the jail. He got out of his car and walked in. After taking his key's, his phone, and Paige's phone out of his pocket and placing them in a basket he walked through the metal detector. Then he went and to the secretary.

"I'm here to see Dwayne Anderson." said Seth, "He's my older brother."

The secretary searched through a book and made a phone call. After that he called for a security guard who took Seth into a room with five chairs that sat in front of see through unbreakable glass that had a phone on the wall. Seth sat in the first chair and watched as Dwayne sat in hand cuffs on the other side. He picked up the phone.

"How is she?" asked Dwayne.

"I think that she may be on the verge to telling them but she's too scared at the moment. And her sisters are beginning to become closer. Phoebe says that she takes back everything that she said in the beginning." said Seth.

"I think that we should send a message to her." said Dwayne, "I want you to hurt one of her sister's. Piper. Yes hurt Piper. Paige has always looked up to her most. Leave her a message. And get George to do it so you can be with Phoebe at the time when the accident takes place so that they don't expect you."

"I think that I should try and get closer with Prue. If she trusts me then Paige will be even more scared to speak." said Seth.

Dwayne smiled. He didn't want to kill Paige. He wanted her to suffer like he had. He wanted to drive her so insane that she would want to kill herself. It made him feel like he was getting justice. He had spent three years in prison paying for Paige's mistake. She was the reason that her friend was dead not him. She deserved to feel every ounce of pain that she had caused him. And the plan was going to be complete when he got out of prison and did worse than what Seth did to Paige.

* * *

**Well there it is I hope you all liked it....**

**I hope that this was worth the long wait...**

**Review....**

**Coming up.....**

**Phoebe finds Paige...**

**Paige reveals everything...**

**Prue wants and may attempt to kill Seth...**

**Piper gets into an accident...**


	10. pushed to the edge

**Hey guys I'm super duper sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been super busy. But I'm trying to catch up with my stories and I hope you all continue to read the story.**

**So here is Chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10: Pushed to the edge**

Paige woke up sweating and gasping for air. She had had another nightmare. That was three now and they were driving her crazy. She didn't understand why Seth had to haunt her while she slept. Wasn't it bad enough that she was dying from holding everything in. She didn't want to cry anymore. The tears solved nothing. They didn't take away the pain. They didn't avenge what happened to her. They didn't make her stronger or help her get through this dark time. Although at this point she really didn't think that anything was. She believed that she was going to suffer forever. It wasn't fair though. She never did anything that bad to deserve this. Or did she? Deep down there was the feeling of insecurity. There was a part of her that felt like she did deserve everything that happened and that was the part that was killing her. She didn't know what to feel or say or anything. He still had control over her and it pissed her off. She wanted to be strong enough to find the courage and tell her sisters everything. They needed to know. She had to protect them.

Piper was figuring it out and that both scared and relieved Paige. If Piper went on her instinct she could get seriously hurt and that bothered Paige. But it would take the pressure off of Paige if Piper figured it all out herself. She wasn't looking forward to explaining it all to her sisters.

At the moment though she just wanted Prue to tell her that it was all going to be okay. She needed some comfort and Prue was more than just her big sister. Despite anything that she ever said Prue was like a mom to her and she loved her dearly. She couldn't imagine ever losing her or any one of her sisters for that matter. It would literally tear her apart and kill her. She had suffered enough hurt for a lifetime.

Paige got out of bed and went to Prue's room. Prue was fast asleep on her bed. Paige went over and sat on the bed.

"Prue.."said Paige.

Prue began to stir and she woke up. She turned over and saw Paige.

"Hey. You okay?" asked Prue.

"I had a nightmare." confessed Paige.

Prue sat up and pot her arm around Paige. Paige leaned on her and took in the safety of Prue's embrace.

"Prue do you remember when I followed you to that party when I was 11?" asked Paige.

"Yeah." said Prue sadly.

"I never meant to be trouble. I just wanted to be like you. I didn't know that you were as confused as I was at that time. I knew that you didn't like drinking. You just wanted to find your place. I was scared though. I know that I shouldn't have done what I done and I know that you feel guilty but you shouldn't because I don't blame you. I never did and I never will. When I woke up and I saw you I knew everything was going to be okay even though I felt like I was going to die because of the whole drinking problem. You always make it better. said Paige, "I wish you didn't blame yourself so much. I know that you feel that you always have to protect us but you can only do so much. We appreciate everything that you do for us but you need to think about yourself too. Your going to regret it if you don't. We want you to be happy."

"You know your a smart kid Paige. I know that sometimes I over worry but I can't help it. I just want the best for you guys. You all are my life and if anything ever happened I would never forgive myself." said Prue, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there. I wish with all my heart I could take all the pain away. I know that no matter how hard I try you are not going to talk to me and that worries me. I love you Paige and I'm scared. I'm losing you. Please let me help you."

"I'm scared too Prue but there are consequences. They know where I am and they know all of you. No matter what they are going to try and hurt you. I just need some time. I promise that we can talk about it tonight. I just want to rest right now." said Paige," Please."

"Okay." said Prue.

Prue moved over and Paige lied beside her. Paige laid her head on Prue's shoulder.

"Prue.. Can you tell me a story about Mom?" asked Paige yawning.

"Okay." said Prue, "When you were born Mom brought you home and Phoebe was the first to see you. At first she didn't want to hold you because she was mad that you were trying to take her spot as the baby but Mom told her that you two could share the spot. She said that you were going to be best friends and that Phoebe would finally have someone to tell all her secrets and teach stuff. Phoebe just looked at you and you smiled. Phoebe looked at mom and told her that you were going to be smart." said Prue, "Then when you turned two you went to the beach for the first time. You were afraid to go in the water. Mom bought you little floater's and sat with you by the shore. You held onto her as the water hit your feet. Mom told you that the water was nothing to be afraid of. It was pure and it was your friend. She said it was like a big bath without the bubbles but you couldn't put ducky in there or he would float away. You said the only way you would get in the water was if she went too. So Mom held your hand the whole time until you were ready to let go. You were so brave."

Prue felt Paige's even breathing and realized that she had fallen asleep. Prue kissed Paige's forehead and held her tight. She prayed that no nightmares would come to Paige. She needed at least one night of peace. Prue just laid there though. Remembering her mom and Paige when she was little hurt her. It was back when everyone was happy. When they were all the closest. She wished that they could all have times like those again.

(The next morning..)

Paige yawned and sat up in bed. She saw Prue asleep beside her. She got up slowly and quietly so she wouldn't her up and went to the kitchen. Phoebe was sitting at the table. She was drinking a cup of coffee. Paige grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat at the table across from Phoebe.

"How do you feel today?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm okay I guess. Just a little worn out but I'll be okay. Where's Piper?" asked Paige.

"She went to the store to get milk. She'll be back in a few minutes." said Phoebe.

Paige suddenly decided that she needed to save Phoebe from Seth. She had to tell her what he did to her. Phoebe really needed to know. Paige knew that he could hurt Phoebe just like he hurt her and if he ever did that to Phoebe she swore to herself that she would kill him without thinking twice.

"Phoebs can I ask you a question?" asked Paige

"Yeah sure." said Phoebe.

"Do you love Seth?" asked Paige.

"Yes." said Phoebe, "Why?"

"Because Phoebe I don't like him. I don't trust him and I don't think you should be around him. He is a bad person." said Paige.

Phoebe didn't know why Paige was saying this about Seth when she didn't even know him. She had seen him once and she hadn't even really talked to him at all. She didn't know what being in love was like. Seth was a great guy to her. He was compassionate and loving. She didn't understand anything like that. SHe was just a little kid still. She had never known what it was like to give your heart to someone that you trusted and cared for truly.

"But you don't know him like I do Paige." argued Phoebe, "How can you judge him?"

"Because Phoebe. You don't know him as well as you think. He's Dwayne's brother. The one that killed Carol." said Paige.

"I know that Paige but that has nothing to do with Seth." said Phoebe.

Paige was getting angry. Finally she reached her breaking point.

"Phoebe I know what you told him about me. How you hate me. And you wish I was dead. I know it all." yelled Paige.

Phoebe was silent. Her heart felt like it had just been ripped out of her chest. She was shocked that Paige had found out about that. She hadn't meant for Paige to ever find out. It was supposed to be a secret. She didn't feel that way anymore. She was just angry. She didn't want Paige to think that she hated her.

"How do you know that?" asked Phoebe.

"He told me. He told me when he...."

_**RING...RING..RING**_

* * *

Piper searched through the isles of the supermarket for Cinnamon. It was the last thing on her long shopping list. She needed something to get her out of the house for a while and the need for food in the house seemed like a good excuse. Piper stopped when she saw that final Cinnamon left on the shelf.

"Finally." sighed Piper.

She grabbed it and put it in her cart. She got on line and wait. After she was done she walked over to her car. She dropped her purse while looking for her keys. She bent down to pick up the stuff when someone picked it up for her. She looked up and saw Seth. He handed her her purse.

"Thanks." said Piper, "What are you doing here?"

"Just decided to do a little shopping for me and my cousin. Growing boys have to eat." said Seth with a smile.

Piper looked at Seth skeptically. She still had the feeling that Seth was responsible for what had happened to Paige. Even though Paige had denied it. She had been awfully scared when Piper had mentioned the fact that she thought he was the one that hurt her. Piper knew that she was hiding it. It had to be Seth.

"So how's Paige doing today?" asked Seth.

"Fine. She's just a little tired." said Piper.

"Oh. Well I really hope that the police catch the guy that hurt her." said Seth.

"How do you know about that? Phoebe never told you. She wouldn't." said Piper.

Piper knew that Phoebe wouldn't have told Seth because it was have broken the trust that she was trying to build with Paige. And she wouldn't want to break that after she had worked so hard to let Paige know how much she loved her. There was only one way that Seth could have found out that Paige was raped. It had to have been him. He was the one who hurt Paige.

"It was you. You're the asshole that hurt my little sister." said Piper.

Seth smiled evilly.

"Well. So there is a smart Halliwell in your family. Too bad I'm going to kill you. You know I wasn't the one that raped her but I did watch as she yelled for you and Prue and begged my cousin to stop and for me to hurt her. But her big sisters weren't there to protect her were they? You all didn't care about her and yet she loved you guys. It's kind of sad. And Phoebe will never believe Paige." said Seth.

Piper slapped Seth in the face. She kicked him in the stomach and pushed him against another car. She wanted to kill him but she needed to get home to Prue and her sisters first. She needed to tell them what she knew. She quickly got in her car and drove away quickly putting her seat belt on. She drove as fast as she could and for a split second looked in her rear view mirror to See if Seth was following her. She was suddenly scared by a horn beeping beeped in front of her. She looked forward and saw the red light. She slammed her foot on the gas over and over but it wasn't working. Seth had cut her brakes.

Piper slammed into the other car head on and her car flipped over twice landing upside down and knocking her uncontious. A lady pulled over her car and ran over to herlp. She opened Piper's door and unbuckled her seatbelt. Once she got Piper on the street she noticed that Piper wasn't breathing. The lady yelled for someone to call an ambulance and began CPR. Soon Piper spit up blood. The lady knew that this wasn't a good sign.

Once the ambulance arrived they rushed Piper to the hospital. The doctor found Piper's ID in her purse and told the nurse to find her information. The nurse found Piper's folder and called the manor.

* * *

_**RING...RING..RING**_

"Damn!!" said Paige.

It was becoming impossible for her to say anything and it was driving her crazy. She couldn't take this much longer. She was almost to her edge and was getting worse.

Phoebe went and answered the phone.

"Halliwell residence." said Phoebe.

"Yes, this is San Fransisco General. I'm sorry to tell you that your sister Piper was in an accident. She is here and is hurt badly. I cannot tell you any details but you need to get down here right away." said the nurse.

Phoebe hung up the phone and turned towards Paige. She had tears in her eyes. Paige stood up knowing immediately that something was terribly wrong.

"Piper is in the hospital. She was in a car crash." said Phoebe through her tears.

"PRUE!!" yelled Paige.

Prue awoke suddenly when she heard Paige yell her name. She ran downstairs to find Phoebe crying and Paige terrified.

"Piper was in an accident. She's hurt and is in the hospital. We have to go there." said Paige.

"Paige, Phoebe, and Prue left for the hospital. When they got there Prue went to the nurse at the front desk but all she said was that Piper was in surgery and that they had to wait in the waiting room until the Sargent finished. So they sat and waited because it was all they could do. Paige had a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. She didn't think that this was an accident at all even though she prayed it was.

Phoebe was crying uncontrollably and Prue hugged her. She tried to console her but it wasn't really working.

An hour later...

The doctor came out of the operating room and walked over to Paige, Phoebe, and Prue. They all stood up.

"Is my sister okay?" asked Paige

"Well she had a lot of internal bleeding and it was very hard to control. She went into cardiac arrest twice. She suffered a concussion and a ruptured lung. We were able to repair most of the damage but like I said the internal bleeding was hard to contain. I am truly sorry but your sister is in a coma.. And there is another thing. The authorities informed us that your sisters breaks were cut. Someone planned this." said the doctor, "The cops will be here shortly to ask you a few questions. We will get your sister situated and you will be able to see her for a few minutes."

The doctor walked away. Phoebe became super angry.

"I am going to kill them. It's not fair." said Phoebe.

She stood up and punched the picture on the wall behind her. She cut her hand and fell to the floor in tears.

"Phoebe!!" said Prue.

She was at Phoebe's side in a second. She hugged her until she was a little calmer then looked at her hand.

"Paige I need to take Phoebe to get her hand checked. I will be back in a moment so don't move okay." said Prue.

Paige shook her head. She sat their and watched Prue walk away with Phoebe. She felt so guilty. Piper was in a coma because of her. She was scared and just wanted to die. She believed that her dying would make everyone's lives so much easier. It wasn't fair that Seth and George had to ruin her life. Now they had to hurt her sisters the ones that meant the most to her. She just wanted to find a way to keep them all safe.

Paige got up and ran. She ran out of the hospital and didn't look back once.

* * *

George threw a glass bottle against the wall.

"Dammit Seth you can't do one thing right can you. You had simple instructions and you messed it up. They are going to figure it all out." yelled George angrily.

"No they won't because Piper is in a coma and Paige has got the message." said Seth, "She is going to hurt herself soon. This is all becoming too much for her. She's weak."

Seth knew that Paige wouldn't risk hurting her sisters anymore. And if Piper did talk then he and George would have no choice but to kill her. He wouldn't even think twice. Phoebe meant nothing to him and he really didn't like Prue. She was such a know it all and thought she could take anyone on. Seth wished they had gotten to her instead of Paige but Prue was strong willed. Paige was the lost child. She was the outcast and a disgrace. She was the half sister and the spawn of her mother's affair. That would always stick with her.

"So what do we do now?" asked George.

"We keep an eye on them and make sure the plan goes through. We are going to get Dwayne out of jail and after he has his fun with Paige we can take out the other sisters." said Seth.

"And then Paradise here we come. Somewhere sunny and far." said George.

"Yes. but we need to make sure that were careful. We can't leave a trail. No one can ever find this out." said Seth.

Seth looked out the window. It had just begun to rain and people were running to shelter. Seth smiled devilishly. He wanted to do something "fun". He wanted to hurt someone. He was like a shark. He'd had his taste of blood and was now hooked. He was a Psychopath. All he could think about was what he wanted to do to Paige and other innocent people. He was insane.

"Hey George do you want to go have some fun. We could go to a bar or something?" asked Seth.

"No Seth. We need to keep a low profile remember. We can't just beat the crap out of every person we see. Paige was necessary. She had deserved what she got but we have to wait for our next attack. It will make all that much ore satisfying." said George.

"Yeah." said Seth.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe walked back into the waiting room and saw that Paige was gone. They went over to the nurse's station.

"Hey have you seen my little sister?" asked Prue.

"She ran out like a half hour ago." answered the nurse.

"What?!" said Phoebe.

Prue and Phoebe went to her car.

"Where would she go?" asked Prue.

"She was really scared and there's no doubt that the same people that hurt her were that ones that hurt Piper. She probably feels really guilty even though its not her fault." said Phoebe.

Prue began to think. Paige had never really felt that she belonged with Piper, Phoebe, and Prue. She always felt like an outcast and thought she and everyone else would be better if she had never ever been born or if there mom had given her up when she was born. She was always scared that they would get fed up with her and kick her to the curb even though that would never ever happen while Prue was around. She loved her baby sister so much. She reminded her a lot of herself. Prue tried to find any place that Paige could go. She knew that she wouldn't go home. Then she remembered something and her heart dropped.

"She said that she just wanted to die." said Prue.

"What?! No she wouldn't do that. Paige can't kill herself. We need her. Prue she can't." said Phoebe scared.

"Phoebe think of any place that she would try that." ordered Prue.

Phoebe thought. There were a lot of places in San Francisco. She tried to think of any close bridges. It had to be somewhere where Paige knew. Somewhere that she had been before or seen often.

"The bridge over route 46." said Phoebe suddenly.

Prue stepped on the gas and drove as fast as she could. There was no way that she was going to lose Paige. She just couldn't. They had all suffered so much loss already: their mom, grandma, Paige's dad, their dad, and Carol. It wasn't fair. When Prue finally reached the bridge she looked up and saw Paige standing on the edge of the bridge.

* * *

Paige was scared. She didn't want to do this but it was the only way to keep them safe. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her. She already felt horrible about what had happened with Piper. She just couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't strong enough. They had won. Seth and George had finally got what they wanted. Paige felt sick to her stomach. She remember for a split second George on top of her. She leaned over and vomited at the memory. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She was finally going to be free of the pain. It wasn't the smartest solution and she knew that. She knew that it was stupid and selfish but she just couldn't take it anymore she had finally reached her limit.

Paige looked down at the highway below. She saw the cars zooming by. She was seconds away from ending it all. She just had to find the strength to jump. That's all she needed.

"PAIGE!! STOP!!" yelled Prue.

Paige looked back and saw Prue and Phoebe running over.

"Don't come closer or I will jump." threatened Paige.

Phoebe and Prue stopped in their tracks knowing that Paige was not kidding around in the least.

"Paige please. Don't do this. We love you and we can't lose you. Piper needs us. This isn't your fault honey. It was them not you. They are the ones that hurt Piper. You can't stop fighting." said Prue.

"Prue I can't. They are going to hurt you. I can't do this anymore." said Paige.

"Paige please. Just tell us. It can't hurt us anymore than it already has. You have to let us help you Paige. We need to stick together." said Phoebe.

"We already lost a lot of people that we love. Losing you will tear us apart. You just have to step down from there okay." said Prue.

"This isn't the right way to solve anything. It's wrong. You know that." said Phoebe.

Paige knew that her sisters were right. She looked down then looked at her sisters. She didn't know what was the right decision. Her heart said her sisters but her mind was telling her to jump. She didn't know which to follow. Then she began to think. Her sister's had always been there for her and this was no time different. They just wanted to help her and she was pushing them all away. Paige slowly turned but lost her footing. She began to fall when suddenly Prue grabbed her hand.

"Don't let me go." said Paige.

"I won't" said Prue.

"We won't." said Phoebe grabbing Paige's other hand.

They slowly puled her beck up. They collapsed onto the road. Phoebe and Prue hugged Paige. She burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry." cried Paige.

"Shh it's okay." said Prue.

"Never scare us like that again. I was so scared that we were going to lose you." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe it was Seth. Him and his cousin were the ones who hurt me and Piper. I'm so so sorry." cried Paige.

* * *

**Tell me what you all think.**

**I will try to update whenever I can.**

** Jasmine.**


	11. guilt

**Hey guys I'm super duper sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been super busy. But I'm trying to catch up with my stories and I am going to have a lot more time now probably because basketball season is over and i've caught up wit my school work.**

**So here is Chapter 11..**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Guilt**

Phoebe and Prue sat there on the bridge for a while just holding Paige who hadn't stopped crying for since they found her. But now the sobs turned to whimpers and they let go of Paige and looked at her tear stained face. Paige wouldn't looked at them. She felt ashamed and stupid for almost killing herself. She knew that it was selfish but all she had been thinking at the moment was that she just wanted it all to stop and she wanted her sisters to be safe. She was especially scared of the fact that she had told Prue and Phoebe that it was Seth who raped her and still Phoebe said nothing. Paige didn't know whether or not she believed her or was goin gto get mad at her for accusing him. It terrified her. She and Phoebe had finally opened up to each other and now it was a possibility that they would be back to square one and she didn't want that. She didn't want to lose Phoebe again. And she couldn't help but think that Prue was dissapointed in her for not coming to them before resorting to this. They were her sisters and yet she felt that she couldn't trust them.

Prue made the first move and lightly grabbed Paige's chin and turned her face so that she was looking at her. She wiped the tears from Paige's face with her sleeve and moved the hair out of her face.

"Paige I'm not mad at you if that's what your afraid of okay. I am just scared. I don't want to lose you. You're my baby sister Paige. How could you think this was okay. This isn't the answer.

Paige began to cry again silently. She kne wthat Prue was right but she was so tired of this all. She hated feeling so alone and helpless. And now Piper was in the hospital hurt, because she couldn't protect her. Because she couldn't be strong.

"I was scared. I hate this all. It hurts so much Prue. I was scared. I just wanted it all to end. And Piper is hurt because of me. She was figuring it out and they knew that. They wanted to teach me a lesson. They told me they would kill you guys if I told and I didn't want you to get hurt. You guys are all I have left and I cannot lose you. I don't want to be alone. I love you guys so much." said Paige, "I knew that I was wrong buyt at the time I didn't care."

Paige looked at Phoebe and continued.

"And I didn't want Phoebe to hate me." finished Paige.

Prue looked at Phoebe and waited for her to answer or say anything. She saw the tears rolling of Phoebe's cheeks and fall onto the cement. Her hands were bawled into fists so hard that her knuckles were white. Paige held her hand. Suddenly Phoebe pulled her hand away and stood up.

"I don't believe you!!" yelled Phoebe, "Seth didn't do it."

"What?! Phoebe?!" yelled Prue angrily

Paige stood up and put her hand up to Prue saying that it was okay.

"Phoebe you have to believe me. Why would I lie about something like this. Seth raped me. I have proof. He told me he was doing it because I testified against Dwayne and he told me that you hated me. That you would like to see me dead because I ruined your life. He said that Prue wasn't there to protect me now and that you were all going to be better off without me. And he didn't wear a mask Phoebe. I saw his face and his cousin'd face too. I'm not a liar. I love you." said Paige

Phoebe didn't know what to say. She just stood there crying her eyes out. Deep down she knew the truth. Seth had raped Paige but her heart didn't want to believe it because she loved Seth. She was in love with Seth. He had been her first and now that discususted her because he as the one that took her sweet, funny, rambuncious, life loving sister and turned her into a scared suicidal little kid. She didn't know what to do. It was so much easier to say that Paige was lying than to have to deal with the crushing pain. She was scared and confused. But she then realizewd that when Seth came to the house he had acted strange. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Paige that much and Paige was so afraid. She wanted to believe that it was all a cuincidence that this was not true and Paige was just messing with her but that just wasn't the case at all. The truth was that Seth Anderson was a rapist and a psycho and she needed to do some thing.

"Paige I know that you want to believe it was Seth but it wasn't okay. I know him more than you he would never do that especially not to my own sister. You're just confused."

"No I'm not. I know what he did to me. I know that he's the reason Piper could die. I know it was him. You have to believe me. Please!! I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to get hurt. Just listen to me for once okay. I'm trying to protect you."

"From the guy who I love more than anything. Paige you really need to think again if you actually believe that I'm going to go against Seth because your a little whore."

Phoebe needed to get Paige to hate her. She needed her to want Phoebe to go away because she needed to end this all. She needed to get to Seth and his cousin. She had to protect her family. Suddenly Prue got in the argument.

"Phoebe what the hell is your problem?! She's telling the truth." said Prue.

"You would believe anything she said to end this all. You want this over as much as I do. I'm sick and tired of this shit. She had sex with a guy and she wants to cover it up by saying someone raped her. Catch on Prue!!"

Prue slapped Phoebe across the face. Phoebe pushed her.

"STOP!! Stop fighting now." Paige said getting in the middle of her sisters, "I knew I shouldn't have told you Phoebe."

Phoebe was hurt by Paige's words but she knew that she had to do this. This was her baby sister and Seth was not going to get away with this at all. She wanted to tell Paige that she loved her no matter what and that she did believe her but she couldn't. She saw that Paige was angry and Prue...she looked like she wanted to kill her.

"I'm out of here." said Phoebe angrily.

She turned with fresh tears in her eyes and ran away. Paige tried to run after her but Prue grabbed her.

"We have to follow her Prue. She's going to get hurt." cried Paige.

She was angry at Phoebe but it didn't change the fact that she didn't want Phoebe to get hurt.

"OKay listen to me. I'm going to drop you off at the hospital. You stay with Piper okay. No matter what happens you stay there and I will go after Phoebe. I don't want you anywhere near Seth. Do you hear me?" asked Prue.

"But Prue..." cried Paige.

"No. I need you to do this okay. You have to keep it together. Can you do that?"

"Yes.."

Prue and Paige got into the car and Prue drove to the hospital. When they got there Paige hugged Prue.

"Please be careful." begged Paige.

"I will just go." said Prue.

* * *

Paige walked into Piper's room. She saw the machines connected to Piper and a nurse was checking her stats. She looked up, saw Paige, and smiled. Paige didn't smile back. How could she? She had one sister in the hospital and two others putting their lives in danger because of her. She suddenly wished she had jumped off that bridge. She felt so weak.

"Is she okay?" Paige asked the nurse.

"Well she is stabalized. Were waiting for test results. Mostly everything seems okay but she has a cuncussion, a few bruised ribs, and some cuts that needed stitched. We just really need her to wake up so that we know that she doesn't have any brain damage." said the nurse.

"So she could die?"

"It's possible I'm sorry."

"No you have to save her. You can't just let her die. She's my sister." cried Paige.

"Were doing everything we can I promise."

The nurse finished some paper work and left the room. Paige sat beside Piper's bed and held her hand.

"Piper you gotta wake up. Phoebe and Prue are getting themselves in some major trouble and you always set them straight. And I can't live with their cooking. Please I need you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I swear I'll never do it again. I'll ven give you back the clothes I tool from your closet. Piper you can't die on me. You just can't. You can't give up. You're a Halliwell remember. Grams says that were fighters."

Paige knew that Grams was dead so that didn't help her case much but Grams was always strong and PIper was just like her. Piper was always head strong and yeah she had her tough times in high school but what teen didn't. Piper got through it because she stayed strong.

Paige looked at Piper waiting for a response but nothing happened. She began to cry again. She hated herself for crying. It was all she did basically. Cry. Cry! Cry!! She wanted Setha and his cousin to cry for once. She wanted them to suffer and that scared her. She hadn;t ever wanted someone to die so much. She was genuilly calm and happy. But she could tell how much the rape changed her. She was never going to be the same but she knew that she could be better. She could make her relationship with her sisters strong again and she could stand up to Seth and his cousin. She was going to turn them in....eventually.

Paige laid her head on Piper's bed and closed her eyes. Soon enough she was asleep.

Piper could hear Paige in the distance but she didn't have the courage or strength in her to wake up. Everything seemed to slowly fade away. She was alone again and her sisters were gone. The thought was carved into her mind. It was her greatest fear. She couldn't help but wonder if that was soon to be a reality. Paige had said that Prue and Phoebe were getting themselves into trouble.

Piper didn't know what trouble that could be but there was no way that it could be good and even Paige sounded like she was hiding something. Something was hurting her again but she didn't know what. She tried to wake up but her body was exhausted. She couldn't fight anymore but she knew that she had too she couldn't leave her sisters.

They had all suffered so much loss in their lives. Their mom, their dad, Paige's dad, Grams, ... so many people they would never see again because of the fact that death took them so soon. They hadn't been ready to die. Especially they're mom. Paige didn't even know her and couldn't remember anything about her. She was stuck with stories and the occasional picture but other than that nothing.

She didn't want it to be like that with er. She had so much to look forward to in life. It couldn't be taken from her so suddenly. And yet she was slipping.

The flat line on her heart monitor filled the room.

* * *

Prue parked her car outside of a run down apartment complex. She watched as Phoebe entered the complex and disaperared from her view. Phoebe walked up two flights of stairs knocked on the first door. She knew that Prue was probably following her so she needed to be quick. She waited impatiently as Seth opened up the door.

"Hey Phoebe." he said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

He was suspicious. He wondered if the little bitch had told on him. He sure hoped that she didn't because he didn't want to kill Phoebe but he would if it came down to that. If it was him or her there was no question he would make sure that Phoebe Halliwell never existed.

"Can I come in?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh yeah, sure." said Seth openeing the door wide as Phoebe entered the apartment. Phoebe sat on the couch.

"I got into a huge fight with Paige and Prue. Prue slapped me and I just couldn't stay there anymore. It was so stupid. Prue told me that I shouldn't bring guys to the house while Paige is recovering and I knew that she was just mad that I never told her we were datng and she just flipped out on me." said Phoebe angrily.

"What? That's so stupid. She's so selfish. Just because she can't get a guy and be happy she wants everyone else to suffer." said Seth, "Somebody needs to put her in her place. She's a bitch to you and I don't like that."

Phoebe wanted to smack him right then and there. Before all this she wouldn't have cared if he had called Prue a bitch but now that she knew what kind of person he really was it was different. Not to mention the fact that he implied that Prue should get hurt. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey can I use the bathroom really quick?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah it's right down the hall. Last door on your left." he said.

Phoebe went in the bathroom and looked through the medicine. She found a box cutter under the sink. Why Seth would need one in the bathroom was beyond her. She wasn't going to try and understand him anymore. He was worthless to her now. He meant nothing more than the dirt she walked on.

Phoebe slipped the box cutter into her back pocket and slowly made her way back to the livingroom. She looked into a room on the right and saw George sitting on the bed watching tv. She knew that he was responsible too. But for now she just smiled and waved. When she sat back down Seth had his feet up on the sofa and the tv was on. She hated how he could be so casual and not have a tad bit of guilt. She hated that he could sleep peacefully and she hated him. And yet a part of her still loved him and she hated that.

"So babe are you just going to hang out here?" asked Seth.

"Yeah for a while until my sister cools off." said Phoebe.

"Why don't you just move in. Don't go back to Prue so she can fuck things up all over again. I know your getting tired of them all. They treat you like nothing you know."

"But there my sisters and mom always wanted us to stick together and so did Grams." said Phoebe.

"But they are dead now and can't control your life."

Seth was getting pissed. He wanted her to hate her sisters but she didn't anymore. She wasn't even considering what she was saying and that made him angrier he hated when people didn't listen to him. No one ever listened to him. But he had made people listen to him and had taken the respect that should have been given to him freely. His family called him a psycho. They had no idea how right they were.

"So what about Piper?" asked Seth.

"What about her?" asked Phoebe cautiously

"She's in the hospital isn't she?"

"No she's home. It was nothing big at all. Just a few minor scrapes. Whoever cut her brakes did a really bad job. Must be some stupid idiot."

And Seth cracked. He grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Don't you dare call me an idiot!!"

"What the hell!! Get off of me." yelled Phoebe.

Seth pushed her onto the floor. He stood up and starred her down. Phoebe was scared. She knew that he was going to try something.

* * *

**And there it is chapter 11.**

**i hope you all liked it. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review.**

**Oh and to all my readers and reviewers.I am getting a laptop on monday so I should be updating a lot more. :)**


	12. fight

**HEY GUYS I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. **

**I SHOULD BE UPDATING A LOT MORE BECAUSE I KNOW HAVE A LAPTOP.**

**SO ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fight**

Phoebe laid on their floor. She knew that Seth had cracked and he was going to try and hurt her.

"Don't you ever call me that again!!" yelled Seth as he kicked her in the stomach.

Phoebe held her stomach in pain. She watched as George came into the room and grabbed Seth.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" asked George.

"That little bitch doesn't know who she's messing with. I don't need her anymore. We can get rid of her." said Seth struggling against George's hold.

"I know what you did to my sister and I'm going to kill you." said Phoebe," How dare you touch her. Your a worthless piece of trash and I am going to make sure that you never hurt anyone again. No matter what you do to me my sister's know what you did also and Piper knows it was you that wrecked her car. You can't get away with this Seth. There's no out this time. For both of you."

"What the hell did Paige tell you?!" yelled Seth.

"She told me enough. She told me that you and George raped her and she told me what you said to her. How could you do that to her? She's my baby sister."

"Please Phoebe don't play stupid. You told me that you hated her. You didn't care about her. You just dealt with her because you had to not because you wanted to." said Seth.

"I was being stupid. I never wanted her hurt." said Phoebe.

"Yeah well that boat sailed away when you slept with me. Bet you didn't tell your sisters that." said Seth, "How can you right. Paige will hate you again."

Phoebe knew that this was true. Paige was going to be mad but she wouldn't hate her because it was before all this happened and she hadn't known that Seth would end up hurting Paige like he had.

"No she won't because it was the worst mistake of my life." said Phoebe, "Trust me when I say that if I knew the kind of person you were it would have never ever happened."

"Oh yeah." said Seth, "Let me go so I can teach her a lesson."

George let Seth go and he sat on top of Phoebe who kicked and punched him. He yelled for George to grab her arms. George did what Seth said. Seth began to undue his belt buckle. Phoebe fought even harder. She used as much strength as possible and kicked Seth in the juniors. Seth fell beside her and rolled around in pain cursing to himself.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!" yelled Seth.

Phoebe fought to get away from George. She kicked him off of her and he hit his head on the tv stand getting knocked out. Then she pulled the box cutter out of her back pocket and put it to Seth's kneck.

"Your going to pay. I swear you're going to pay!!" said Phoebe angrily.

"Do it I dare you." teased Seth.

Phoebe wanted to but she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't be like him. She couldn't kill him. She needed to take care of this the right way because she couldn't lose her sisters. Not for some dumb ass low life like Seth. It wasn't worth it.

Pheobe shook her head no. Seth pushed Phoebe off of him and got on top of her again. He slapped her.

"You stupid bitch!!" he yelled, "You wanna know something. She begged for me to stop and she called for your help but you were selfish. It's your fault. You gave me everything that I needed to know about her lifestyle. You told me that she walked home alone. And she still loves you. How can you live with yourself?"

Phoebe was crying. She felt so guilty. She knew that Seth was just trying to get to her but a part of her actually believed what he was saying and it hurt.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and splinters of wood flew everywhere. Prue knocked Sam off of Phoebe with a fire hydrant. He got knocked out and fell on the floor unconscious. Prue helped Phoebe up who cried in her arms.

"Shh Phoebe it's okay. I'm here. It's over sweatie." said Prue.

"It's my fault." cried Phoebe.

"What is your fault?" asked Prue.

"What happened to Paige."

"No it's not. Phoebe do you hear me. This is his fault not yours. You need to believe that. Okay?"

" But Prue...I slept with him."

"When?"

"Before this all happened. I know I'm an idiot. Now Paige and Piper are hurt because I'm the worst sister ever. And now Paige hates me. I believed her, I swear, but I couldn't let him hurt anyone anymore. I just knew that she wouldn't let me go unless she hated me and now she does"

"Phoebe she doesn't hate you. She loves you very much. She's scared for you."

"We should get back. She and Piper needs us."

"Wait first things first."

Prue got out her cell phone and called 911. Suddenly George got up and tackled her to the floor. Phoebe pushed him off and grabbed Prue's hand. They both ran to the car and drove as fast as they could. Phoebe had the phone to her ear.

"911 what is your emergency?" asked the operator.

"two guys. 21 Rochester road apartment 4. Their rapists." said Phoebe before hanging up the phone.

She could feel Prue looking at her. She knew why that Prue was probably going to say something about what happened at Seth's house.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." said Phoebe.

* * *

The sound of Piper's heart rate going flat filled the room. Paige was woken up immediately.

"Piper!!" yelled Paige in fear, "Somebody help!!"

Paige grabbed Piper's hand.

"Piper you gotta wake up, please! You can't leave me! I love you. I'm sorry. I'll be a better person okay. I'll talk. Just please wake up. Don't die!!"

Suddenly a bunch of doctor's came in the room. A nurse went over to Paige.

"Ma'am you have to leave." said the nurse.

"No I'm not leaving her. I won't." said Paige.

"We can't help her unless you leave." said the Nurse

Paige still wouldn't budge. She was scared. She could lose Piper and this woman wanted her to leave the room. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay with her sister. She knew that Piper was getting tired. Paige had to m take her fight.

"Security!!" yelled the nurse.

A security guard came in and grabbed Paige. Paige saw the doctor's trying to get Piper's heart rate going again with a shock cart. She watched as they shocked Piper's body as it jolted up and they all looked at the heart monitor.

"C'mon Piper!!" yelled Paige, "Breathe!!"

"Get her out of here!!" yelled the Doctor.

The security guard took Paige to the waiting room. All of a sudden she had a flashback of George grabbing her as he pulled her deeper and deeper into the woods. She began to yell. She was scared.

"Get off of her!!" yelled Phoebe.

"Who are you?" asked the security guard..

"I'm her sister. Please she's scared." said Phoebe.

The security guard let Paige go. Phoebe hugged her as she fell to the floor in tears. Phoebe rubbed her back as Paige clung to her like an infant.

"Shh. It's okay. Your ok now." said Phoebe.

"Piper she...she wasn't breathing." cried Paige.

Phoebe looked up at Prue who walked over to the front counter and demanded for answers on Piper's condition but the woman said that she couldn't help her and Prue would just have to wait until the doctor came out and told Prue himself. Prue was pissed off but she knew that if she made a bug scene she would be thrown out and would be no help at all to her sister's. So instead she just went back over to the waiting room and sat with her face in her hands. She didn't understand how things could get so messed up.

Paige had calmed down a bit. Her and Phoebe remained sitting on the floor starring at Prue. Neither of them said a word because they didn't know what to do. They both felt lost. They didn't know what to do. Paige broke the silence suddenly remembering where Prue and Phoebe had been.

"Are you two okay?" asked Paige worriedly.

Prue sat on the floor in front of Phoebe and Paige. She held Paige's hand.

"Were ok." said Prue.

Paige looked up at Phoebe and saw a cut above her eye and a bruise on her face.

"Your hurt." said Paige, "What happened? Did he do anything? Phoebe I'm sorry!"

Paige was crying again. She prayed that Seth hadn't hurt Phoebe like she had her. She would never be able to forgive herself. She wasn't mad at Phoebe anymore. She was really worried.

Phoebe looked at Prue and could see that she was wondering what had happened also. She looked back at Paige.

"Hey. I'm okay I promise." said Phoebe, "Paige you have to know that I did believe you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much."

"Phoebe what did he do?" asked Prue.

"It can wait. Right now we need to worry about Piper." said Phoebe.

"She's going to be okay. Piper is a fighter." said Prue, " Then when we get home were all going to talk."

Suddenly Phoebe felt a lot of pain. Prue saw this but Paige hadn't. Phoebe's body still hurt from the altercation with Seth.

"I think we need to get you both looked at." said Prue.

She needed to make sure that they were both okay.

"Why?" asked Paige.

"Because of what you did and Phoebe's cut." said Prue.

Paige looked to the floor. She wanted to forget it. She was so ashamed of herself for trying to commit suicide. She knew that it would be a long time before Prue could trust her again or before she could trust herself. She also knew that Prue wasn't going to let her be alone.

Phoebe, Prue, and Paige went to the ER. Both Phoebe and Paige were checked out thoroughly. Prue had kept the suicide thing to herself and had told the doctors that Paige had fallen. Paige was stressed out to the point where she had fallen asleep when the doctor was halfway through and had went to get some medicine to get a prescription to ease her anxiety and stress. Phoebe was on another bed being examined.

"She needs an Xray for her ribs. We think she may have a few that are bruised. The cut sin't to bad and the bruises she heal in a few days." said the nurse.

"Okay. Do you want me to come?" asked Prue.

"Stay with Paige." said Phoebe, "I'll be fine."

"Okay." said Prue.

Prue waited for the doctor to return. She sat beside Paige's bed and stroked her hair. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty as well for not taking care of her. She was supposed to be the adult, the mom. And here she was with all three of her sisters hurt and in the hospital. She felt like she was failing them in some way. The doctor came back into the room. She gave the prescription to Prue.

"She needs to take one everyday for about a month and see what happens. If she gets better you can stop the nedicine. Be aware though that this medication can increase suicidal thoughts and behavior in youn adukts such as herself. Does she have any history involving suicide?" asked the doctor.

Prue though of whether or not to lie to the doctor again. She decided that she couldn't.

"Yes. She was raped a week ago and she hasn't talked about it at all. She's been restless and scared and today she tried to kill herself because of what happened to our other sister Piper and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Me and my younger sister found her on the highway about to jump off the bridge but we stopped her." explained Prue.

"Okay have you thought about taking her to talk to a professional. She needs to get all of those feelings that are locked onside out or things are just going to get worse. I can't give her this prescription anymore. I sounds more like PTSD than just anxiety and stress. You need to take her to a therapist so he or she can evaluate her and see what medicine she truly does need. Until then just set up a strong moral support and be there for her. All you can do is be there and remind her that whatever happened was not her fault and don't push her to talk or she wish completely shut down." explained the doctor.

"Okay." said Prue," I'll do anything to help her get better."

"So is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"Yes. Can you go and check on my sister Piper Halliwell? The last I heard she wasn't breathing. I need to know that she's okay. Please?!"

"I'll see what I can do. I will be right back."

The doctor left the room once again and Prue sat down exhausted. Paige stirred and opened her eyes seeing Prue wipe away a few tears.

"Prue?" said Paige tiredly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried." said Prue honestly.

"Were going to be okay. I know it." said Paige.

Prue smiled and kissed Paige's forehead.

"I love you." said Prue.

"I love you too." said Paige.

"Baby I'm so sorry that this happened to you and I wasn't there to help. I wish I would have been. I wish I cou.d take this all away. I wish it had been me."

"No!" said Paige suddenly, "Don't say that, just don't. It's not your fault and I'm glad it wasn't you Prue. You didn't deserve this either. You always have to be the mom and I make it so difficult and I'm sorry. I know you try your best and I'm ungrateful to you sometimes but I do appreciate everything. I wouldn't want anyone else to take care of me because your more than just my big sister. Your like mom. I know what kind of person she was through you and I'm happy with that."

"Thank you but you didn't do anything wrong Paige. I know I'm hard on you sometimes but its only because I don't want you to get hurt. I was trying to keep you safe because I still carry around all that guilt from the party. You almost died Paige." said Prue as the tears ran down her cheeks.

She couldn't be strong but Paige didn't want her to be. She wanted to know that Prue was feeling just as helpless as she was. She hugged Prue and let her cry. She realized that she wasn't alone. Her sisters were hurting too.

"You know all we've done for the past week is cry." said Paige, "I'm surprised we still have tears left."

Prue laughed and so did Paige. It felt good. And that's when the doctor came in. Prue and Paige stood up.

"Is Piper okay?" asked Paige.

"Your sister is breathing again. She woke up a few minutes ago and Phoebe is with her. You can go see her if you want. Phoebe had two bruised ribs and we bandaged her up. We gave her some pain medicine. She will be okay. Piper needs to stay the night. She can go home in the morning." said the doctor.

* * *

**Well there you go.**

**Chapter 12**

**coming soon:**

**Piper gets to come home**

**The sisters have a talk**

**review :)**


	13. Talking

**HEY GUYS I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. **

**Here is Chapter 13**

**But first I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me.**

**This is for all of you.**

**Sorry it took a little while but I was in the hospital for stupid asthma and pnemonia which is not fun at all. But now I'm better and am going to get back to updating more.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Talking**

The ride was silent on the way home. Everyone was thinking about what was going to happen when they got home and had to talk. Paige was freaking out. The cops had called Prue the night before and said that they had only caught one person by the name of Seth Anderson. George was still out there somewhere and she knew he was going to come back. Prue had cancelled her cell phone service so that no one could call the house or text her sisters or glen, who Paige knew she was going to have to face sooner or later. But at the moment Paige was also worried about the talk with her sisters. She knew that everything was out now and there was no going back now. But honestly she felt a little better that she didn't have to hide it anymore.

Piper was in pain. Paige hadn't even talked to her since she woke up. She had just hugged her. Prue had told her that Paige had almost killed herself. Piper wasn't really mad. She was merely dissapointed that Paige would resort to suicide before coming to her. She hated Seth and George for hurting Paige and for hurting her. Piper was happy to be awake and with her sisters again. Prue told her that she called the cops on Seth and George but not long after the cops said that they only caught Seth. Piper knew that something bad was going to happen. She and her sisters were not safe and they had so much to deal with. She didn't mind her injuries that much. Over time they would heal but the emotional impact was what worried her.

Prue just concentrated on the road. She figured if she could make it home in one peace then it would be one step closer to healing. It was stupid and she knew that but she needed to take things one step at a time. She needed to feel like she still had some grip on her sanity. She felt that she had no control over anything. Her life was being controlled by some son of a bitch who hurt her baby sister and all she wanted was to rip him in two. She hated Seth and George and hoped that she could see them one more time to make them pay for what they did. She hated feeling all that anger towards someone but she couldn't help it. These guys deserved to die.

Phoebe just starred out the window. She tried to close her eyes and sleep but when she did Seth was there. She didn't think she was ever going to escape it. She was trapped and it was her fault. To her: If she had realized how selfish she was being to Paige or the true person Seth was then none of this would have happened. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't shake that thought. She knew that it was wrong. Odds are Seth would have found another way into her and her sisters lives and inflicted harm that way. She watched the trees zooming by. Time seemed to be moving so slow.

Soon they were at the manor and Prue pulled into the driveway. She stopped the key and pulled out the key and there was only silence. She turned in her seat and saw Phoebe leaned up against the window and Paige was playing with her fingers. Piper, who was sitting in the front seat, looked at Prue and gave a weak smile telling her it was now or never. This was the part that all four of them were going to hate.

"OKay let's get this over with." said Prue.

Everyone got out of the car and walked into the manor. Paige headed strait for the sofa. She sat and put her headphones in her ear blocking everyone out for as long as she could. Her stomach was killing her because of the nerves. She didn't want to talk. She wished she could go back in time and make it so that her sisters never found out what happened to her. She knew that they were going to help her but she was scared. She had been trying so hard to block it all out this was just going to make it seem all the more real.

Phoebe went and sat beside Paige.

"Okay I am going to make us lunch. After we eat were going to talk. Does everyone understand?" asked Prue.

"Yes." said Phoebe

Paige just nodded her head.

"I'll help you with lunch." said Piper

"Piper you were just in a car accident. You need to rest." said Prue.

"I'm fine. I'm not handicap and I am not going to let Seth get the satisfaction of having me hurt." said Piper.

"Okay." said Prue, " Just take it easy please."

"I will."

Piper and Prue went into the kitchen.

They looked through the cabinet and finally decided to just make macaroni and cheese. It was fast and easy and they all liked it. Macaroni and cheese had been their favorite food since they were little when their mom used to make it for them after playing outside. They all missed her so much. Now more than ever they needed her and she wasn't there.

"What do you think it would be like if mom was still alive?" asked Piper.

"I don't know. I think it would be easier. She would know what to do." said Prue, "I have no idea what to do. I mean sure we can talk and bring Paige to therapy or whatever but this isn't going to go away. No matter what we do we'll carry this around."

"Of course we will. We can't change that this happened. Were not supposed to. The only thing we can do is grow stronger and learn from this." said Piper, "Everything happens for a reason remember."

"Well then what was the reason for this? What is the reason that Paige had to be raped and you almost died? Can you tell me because I can't think of any reason whatsoever."

Prue was yelling now and she didn't even know it. She was furious. Nothing was right anymore and nothing made any sense. Prue saw the look on Piper's face and she knew that she had hurt her.

"Oh Piper I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. This sin't your fault and I shouldn't be taking out my anger on you." apologized Prue.

"It's okay were all stressed out." said Piper.

"Well I think this is done." said Prue lifting up the pot lid and observing the boiling water.

Prue and Piper began to get the plates ready.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Paige lowering the volume on her ippod.

She looked over to Phoebe who was dazed out and tapped her shoulder snapping her back into reality. When she was sure that she had her attention she asked Phoebe the question again.

"Were all going to talk together." said Phoebe.

Paige sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Paige, "It happened and that's it. It's over and I can't do anything and neither can any of you. It's not important."

Phoebe sat up in her seat. She turned her body towards Paige and held her hands.

"Paige it matters." stated Phoebe.

Paige looked away from Phoebe. She didn't want to hear that. She knew it was true but to her it didn't matter anymore. She was numb inside and there was no way that she could be hurt more. Nothing could fix this. From now on she was different. She would have to go back to school and everyone would know what happened to her. They would treat her different. She didn't want to be treated different. She wasn't fragile or brittle. She was still Paige deep deep down.

"If it matters then why do I feel so wrong. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I do. I feel dirty and broken. I should have fought harder. I should have yelled louder. I should have been stronger. It's my fault because I let them hurt me. I stopped fighting." said Paige.

Paige wasn't crying. She was emotionless. She had no more tears. All she felt was this whole, a large empty black whole. She had stopped fighting and to her that made everything her fault. She had just given up so easily because a part of her had just wanted them to kill her. She hadn't wanted them to leave her alive to deal with all the pain.

"You can't think that." said Phoebe, "Your only 14 years old. You are a kid. There was no way in hell that you could have done anything to Seth to make him do what he did. He is an asshole. Paige you were scared okay. Whether or not you believe it you fought like hell and are one of the strongest people that I know."

"I don't feel strong." said Paige.

"I know but you are going to be okay. We all will be. The cops are going to catch George and then we can get on with our lives." said Phoebe.

"But it won't be the same."

"We can make it better."

Paige shook her head. She hoped that this was true. All she wanted was for her and her sisters to continue getting along and be close again. She just wished it hadn't taken a tragedy for it all to happen but things happen and not always the way you intend for them to. She couldn't really complain.

Piper and Prue came into the living room with lunch. Prue sat on the big sofa with Paige and Phoebe. Piper sat on the floor in front of them at the coffee table. Everyone finished quickly except Paige who barely ate anything and set their plates on the table. Then it was quiet again.

"So where should we start?" asked Piper.

"The beginning." said Prue.

"Okay well then I guess thats me." said Paige.

"Yeah. Take your time and if it gets too much we can stop." said Phoebe.

"No I have to say it all or I won't be able to say it later. I just want to get this over with already." said Paige.

Paige studied her sisters expressions and then began her story.

"I was walking home from school and I was late because I had detention. I told Phoebe to tell Prue so I wouldn't get in trouble but she didn't so Prue called and started yelling at me. I decided to go through the park because I wanted to hurry up and get home. After a little while I could tell that there were these two people following me. I started to walk faster and then I began to run. I tried to lose them so I ran into the woods. All of a sudden I thought the guys were gone. I hid behind a tree and when I got out and began to run again one of the guys guy tackled me to the floor. I didn't know where the other guy had went. The one who tackled me hit me. I screamed and fought him but he was stronger. Then he took out this needle and stabbed me with it. He injected this stuff in my body and I got really weak and dazed." said Paige.

She closed her eyes tight as the memories flooded back into her memory. The feelings of him on her. She could smell him and hear him and it was driving her crazy. It was a nightmare replaying over and over in her head that just wouldn't stop.

"Paige are you okay?" asked Prue worried.

She tried to touch Paige's shoulder but Paige moved away towards Phoebe.

"He started to unbuckle his pants and I tried to fight again. That's when Seth got out of a truck and yelled at George. He said that they were too close to the road and people could hear me if they passed by. They picked me up and brought me deep in the woods. When I woke up he was on me again. He ripped my clothes off and I tried to fight but that stuff he injected me with was making it impossible. I couldn't move or anything. Then he raped me. I told him to stop over and over and over but he wouldn't. He just kept going. First it was George and Seth just watched. He wouldn't help. He was smiling. Then when George was done Seth raped me too. By then I couldn't fight at all. I just wanted him to kill me already but he wouldn't. He said that I needed to suffer like his cousin did. He said that none of you cared about me and that you would be happy if I died." said Paige.

Paige was crying now and she couldn't stop. It was like it had just happened now. She felt everything. Phoebe hugged her as she cried. She knew that she had to let Paige feel this. She couldn't try and protect her from it because she needed to heal. She stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her and let her know that she was there and wouldn't let go until Paige was ready for her too.

"It's okay." said Phoebe, "It's over now. You're safe. I have you and I' m not going anywhere."

Prue was furious. She wanted to kill Seth and George for putting Paige through all the trauma. They had told Paige that her sisters would have been happy if she was dead. They had made Paige believe that she was worth nothing and they had degraded her. They were heartless and needed to be punished. Paige was just an innocent little kid and they had tortured her and made her fear almost everything. The little energetic life loving Paige that Prue loved so much was gone and was replaced with one that was timid and broken. Prue wanted to leave the manor and search for George but she knew that it would do nothing good. It wouldn't help her in anyway and she faced the possibility of being hurt herself. If that happened who would take care of her sisters.

Piper was shocked. She could now tell why Paige felt so lost and confused. She had been traumatized and hoaxed into believing that it was all her fault when that was obviously false. They made it so that she couldn't fight back and made her believe that she could have but chose not to. They turned everything she loved into something to toy with her emotions. She didn't understand why there were people in this world like Seth and George. Why did they have to hurt Paige?

Soon Paige's sobs lessened and were replaced with sniffles. Phoebe rubbed her back. Paige held onto Phoebe's shirt for security. She knew that Seth and George weren't there but she couldn't help but feel scared.

"You okay?" asked Piper to Paige.

"Yeah." said Paige wiping away her tears, " Phoebe's turn."

Phoebe sighed. Paige turned so that she was leaning on Phoebes shoulder and her feet were on Prue's legs. Phoebe wrapped her arm around Paige. Paige knew that she would need her just like she had.

"I believed you the whole time when you said that Seth was the one who hurt you but I was angry with myself. I just wish I hadn't met him so he couldn't have hurt Paige and I'm sorry that I said those things about her. I never meant anything I said. I was just being stupid and i'm sorry." said Phoebe, " I went to Seth's house and told him that we all got in a fight. I asked to use the bathroom and found a box cutter. I put it in my pocket and went back to the living room. I saw George and waved. When I sat down I told him about Piper's accident and said that she was okay. I told him the person who did it was an idiot and he snapped. He smacked me and threw e on the floor. He told me never to call him an idiot and he kicked me. George ran over and grabbed him. I told him that I knew about the rape and that he wasn't going to get away with it. George let him go and he started to kick and hit me again.'' said Phoebe, ''Then he got on top of me and started to unbuckle his pants. He said he would do what he did to Paige. I kicked him in the nuts and he fell over. I put the box cutter to his neck and was going to kill him. He told me to do it but I couldn't be like him. He knocked me off of him and got on top of me again. That's when Prue came and saved me."

Phoebe wasn't crying she was glad that she finally got it out and told her sisters. The next thing she had to say to Paige however was going to be one of the most difficult things she had ever done in her life. She had to tell Paige what she did. She was terified that Paige was going to hate her but she deserved to know. She felt Paige squeeze her hand a little.

"Okay well Piper..." said Prue.

"I was at the supermarket for milk. Okay we had milk but I poured it out so I could have an excuse to get out of the house because I really needed some fresh air. When I was done with the shopping I went over to my car. I dropped some groceries and when I went to pick it up someone helped me. When I got up I saw it was Seth. I put the stuff in the trunk and tried to act casual. He slipped and said something about Paige's rape and I knew that Phoebe would never tell him what happened. I confronted him. We got into an argument and then he attacked me. I got in my car and drove off as fast as I could. I looked back for a split second to see if he was following me and when I looked forward it was a red light. I slammed my foot on the breaks but it wasn't working. I sped into the intersection and hit an SUV head on. Everything went black after that and I woke up in the hospital. I know that Seth was the one that cut my breaks." said Piper.

Everyone was all mixed with emotions but the one that they all shared was hatred towards Seth and George. They had ruined their lives. Just a few weeks ago they were all okay, well as okay as can be and now they were frustrated and lost. And Seth and George were to blame.

"Paige can you tell Piper about what happened on the bridge?" asked Prue.

Paige didn't look at anyone. She kept her eyes down and shook her head yes. She knew that Piper was going to be disappointed in her. She had been in a coma when Paige was about to kill herself and Paige knew that she had been selfish and stupid.

"Piper got hurt and it was my fault. Seth hurt her to keep me shut and I was mad. I couldn't take it anymore. Keeping everything in was driving me crazy and I hated feeling the way I did, the way I still do. Everything is screwed up especially me. I can't sleep, can't eat. I see him everywhere. It's like he's in my head all the time. I wanted it to stop. I felt that if I was gone it would be okay. You guys would be safe and a part of me still feels that way. I'm sorry." said Paige.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Paige." said Piper, "This is hard on all of us especially you but we are going to work through this. I understand why you wanted to kill yourself but sweetie you should have came to us. Suicide is not the answer no matter how right it may seem. We love you Paige. What do you think would happen if we lost you? I'm not mad at you sweetie I'm just worried about you. You seem to get more and more distant everyday." said Piper.

"I just feel like I am burdening you guys." said Paige.

"Paige Matthews!! You are in no way a burden. I don't know how many times we have to tell you this." said Piper.

"I know. You tell me all the time and I'm an idiot for doubting it but no matter what I'm the half sister." said Paige.

"There is no half Paige." said Prue, "You are our sister plain and simple. Your the baby and we all love you very much and we may be overprotective but its only because we care and want whats nest for you."

"I know." said Paige.

"Well it feels good to get that all out. Now we have to do the next step. Paige I'm going to call the therapist tomorrow and schedule an appointment. Then were going to have to stop by the police station and talk with the cops. Phoebe I think maybe you should try therapy too considering. " said Prue

"Okay." said Phoebe, "Before we stop talking there is one more thing I need to say."

Prue immediately knew what Phoebe was going to say. She felt really bad for her because even she couldn't tell how Paige was going to react. One side of her believed that she would forgive Phoebe because it wasn't her fault but another part believed that Paige would actually get mad just because it was Seth.

"What is it? " asked Piper.

"Paige." said Phoebe.

Paige sat up so that she was looking at Phoebe. She could see that Phoebe had something important to tell her and she was a little worried. She didn't know what it could be and that scared her.

"I slept with Seth."

* * *

There you go Chapter 13.

I hope you all liked it.

Review.


	14. How could you?

**HEY GUYS I AM SOO SOO SORRY THAT i TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! **

**FINALS ARE KILLING ME!**

**BUT NEXT THURSDAY IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! YAY!**

**Hope you all are doing something completely awesome. I have basketball and on july 31st till august 31st I will be in California. OMG I cannot wait!.**

**Well here is chapeter 14.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: How could you?**

"I slept with Seth." said Phoebe.

Those four little words crashed into Paige like a wave crashing on a beach during a hurricane. She was speechless. She didn't understand how to react to that. She had heard what Phoebe said clearly yet she didn't want to believe it. Maybe she was dreaming. This was all just one horrible nightmare and she was going to wake up soon then she could just laugh this all off. But the look on my sisters faces told me otherwise.

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Paige angrily.

"I'm so sorry Paige. It was before this all happened. I didn't know what type of person her was. If I had known that he was going to hurt you I would have never done it. I swear." said Phoebe.

"That doesn't make it better. Did you ever plan on telling me before this all happened? Any of it? You dating Seth for starters. The brother to the person that killed my best friend." said Paige.

"Paige I.." said Phoebe.

"Don't. You knew how angry I when Carol was killed. She was my best friend Phoebe. You are not stupid! You knew that dating him would hurt me. You did it on purpose." yelled Phoebe, "But that doesn't surprise me. It was stupid for me to think that anything could be different. Guess I was wrong as always."

Phoebe was quiet. Prue could see that she was about to cry.

"Hey calm down! Paige it she didn't know. It happened a long time ago and we can't change that." said Prue, "You can't hold that against her. She is sorry Paige and she loves you."

"I don't believe you. I can't do this right now. I hate you!" said Paige before running out the front door.

Phoebe began to cry as soon as she heard Paige slam the door. Prue went and hugged Phoebe.

"I will go after Paige." said Piper, "You stay here with Phoebe."

"Pipe you have a broken arm. You are in no condition to go after Paige." said Prue, "I'll go. Just lock the doors behind me and don't let anyone in. If anything happens you call me."

"Prue I am not fragile. I won't brake." said Piper.

"Piper please. I can't deal with this. I need you to stay with Phoebe now can you do that for me please?" asked Prue agitated.

Piper didn't want to stay in the house. She hated Prue treating her like this. She was fine. Maybe not one hundred percent but she didn't want to be treated like she had to be protected twenty four hours a day. She loved Prue but she could be so overprotecting sometimes. She knew that Prue was always under so much stress from having to take care of everything. She had to take the role of mom and that wasn't fair but Prue just truly overdid it sometimes. Piper wasn't a little kid any more. She could take care of herself.

"Okay." said Piper not wanting to argue.

"She's at the park." said Phoebe trough her tears.

"Don't worry I am going to straiten this all out you just stay put okay and take it easy. Everything is going to be okay." said Prue.

Prue gave Phoebe a hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Piper sat beside Phoebe.

"Pipe I didn't want to hurt her." said Phoebe.

"I know you didn't Phoebe. She loves you you know that. She's just hurting Phoebe. Give her some time." said Piper.

"I wish I could take it back. I wish I was dead." said Phoebe beginning to cry again.

Piper hugged Phoebe close She rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"Don't you dare wish that Phoebe. We love you so much. How can you wish that you were dead? That would hurt us more than you could know. We already lost so many people. I will not lose you too Phoebe. Everything is going to get better." said Piper.

"I hope so." said Phoebe.

"Lay down and get some rest." said Piper.

Phoebe and Piper went to Phoebe's room. She laid down and so did Piper. She watched as Phoebe began to fall asleep. Piper could see how much pain Phoebe was in. IN the blink of an eye their whole lives had been ripped apart. Nothing like this ever happened before and they didn't know how to handle it. It was going to be a while before Paige could trust anyone and feel comfortable. It made Piper angry that Seth had come into their house and made Paige afraid. The manor was their home, their safe haven, and Seth just snatched that away from Paige. Now Paige was lost and confused and it scared everyone. Paige was always spunky and sarcastic. Even when none of them had gotten along she tried to make everyone happy or lighten the mood. She tried not to rebel as much so she wouldn't cause any unnecessary problems. Bottom line, Paige was a good kid. But Seth didn't care he just came along and took it all leaving a broken little girl.

Piper also knew that Phoebe was going to have some trust issues as well. Seth had been her "boyfriend". No matter how much of an ass he turned out to be there was no doubt that at some time Seth did love Phoebe and Phoebe did love Seth. That's why she didn't believe Paige when she had told her that Seth was the one that raped her. It had hurt too much to think that the one person who had been there when all four sisters were at each others throats was a rapist. She had loved him. How could he hurt Paige?

Piper couldn't help but feel tired as well. Her body was sore from the crash still. She decided to just get some rest for a while until Prue and Paige got back. Finally she gave in and closed her eyes felling asleep beside Phoebe.

* * *

Prue walked into the park. She knew that Paige loved to come to the park. It was her happy place. Prue looked around and sure enough she saw Paige sitting on the swing. She was swinging back and forth going higher and higher each time. Suddenly Prue noticed that Paige was going too high. She was going to shout Paige's name when Paige fell off the swing. Prue ran over to her. She tried to help Paige up.

"Are you okay?" asked Prue.

"I'm fine." said Paige pushing Prue away.

"Hey I was just trying to help." said Prue.

"I don't need your help Prue."

"You can't stay mad at her. Its not her fault this all happened. You have to forgive her. She feels guilty enough Paige. She loves you why can't you see that. Besides it was way before all this. Maybe that doesn't make it okay but we can't change it now."

Paige was quiet. She knew that this wasn't Phoebe's fault but she couldn't help and be mad. She was just mad that Phoebe had waited so long to tell her. She wanted Phoebe to trust her too like she did. She wanted them to be and share anything. She would never judge Phoebe. She loved her. It hurt her that Phoebe never told her anything. Not even when she was in trouble or hurting.

"I know!" yelled Paige angrily.

"Then why are you mad. Why did you tell her that you hated her." asked Prue beginning to get angry also.

"Because..." answered Paige.

"Because isn't an answer Paige." said Prue.

"How come she didn't tell me when it happened? Why am I always the one who is the last one to find out everything? Everybody always keeps things from me. Nobody ever stops to think that it hurts my feelings."

"Paige we are just trying to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected. I am 14 years old. I'm not a baby anymore. You're not helping anything. Why am I always treated different?"

"You are the youngest Paige. We care about you so that's why we try and keep certain things from you. Paige you tend to do things some times without thinking. I'm not saying that this is an excuse but that can be very dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. It is my job to keep you safe."

"Yeah well you didn't do a very good job!" yelled Paige.

Immediately Paige regretted saying what she did. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was being mean to all her sisters and they were just trying to help her. She knew that she was changing. She just didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing made her happy or cheerful anymore. She was just filled with so much anger and sadness.

"Prue I'm sorry." said Paige sadly.

She began to cry. Prue was shocked at what Paige had said but she knew that Paige was just scared.

"It's okay." said Prue hugging Paige.

"What's happening to me Prue?" asked Paige.

"You have to heal honey. I know that its hard. You're going to get better. You have already taken the first step, talking about it. Now you have to deal with it head on. You can't push it away. I know that it hurts but honey you have got to do this. It will only get worse if you try and block it out" explained Prue.

"But it hurts." cried Paige.

"It's going to hurt Paige. You were Raped but you are stronger than them. You are a beautiful young woman with a wonderful heart. You cannot let them win Paigey. You are a fighter honey. But you need to believe that you deserve to be helped." said Prue.

Paige was quiet for a second.

"But a part of me doesn't think I deserve it." said Paige.

"Why?" asked Prue.

"Because I feel guilty and I know that I shouldn't. I feel ugly and stupid." said Paige.

"You need to stop thinking that right now! This is not your fault none of it. And you are beautiful and so smart you don't even know. Paige I just want you to get the help you need so you can get back to normal. I miss my missy Paige." said Prue.

"Me too." said Paige laying her head on Prue's shoulder as she stopped crying.

Prue pulled Paige away from her and looked at Paige. She wiped the tears away.

"Let's go home okay." said Prue.

"Okay." said Paige.

Prue gave Paige a quick hug again and they began to walk home. Paige held onto Prue's hand. Prue looked at Paige and smiled.

* * *

"Phoebe..." said Paige trying to wake her.

Phoebe stirred in her sleep. Paige knew that she was having a bad dream. Her face was contorted in fear. Paige saw the tears running down Phoebe's face. She couldn't help but feel responsible in some way. Suddenly Phoebe shot up in her bed. She began to cry hysterically. Paige hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Paige." cried Phoebe.

"No don't. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that I made you think it was. I love you Phoebe I was just mad at myself." explained Paige.

"I should have told you earlier." said Phoebe.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. I've spent the last month wishing that I could change things but the truth is we can't. We just have to learn how to take these things and learn from it. What doesn't kill us can only make us stronger right?"

"Yeah i guess." said Phoebe.

"I know. Remember what mom always used to say?"

"Everything happens for a reason. But what's the reason for all this?"

"I don't know yet but maybe it was to bring us all back together if that makes any sense. Whatever the reason I can't spend my whole life being afraid or hating seth and them. I have to move on eventually or i am going to be a wreck for the rest of my life. I don't want that. I want to be normal and happy again. I want you guys to yell at me for not cleaning my room or not eating my vegetables again and stop being afraid t say something that might trigger a flashback or hurt me. I want to be me. I want to argue with you about taking each others clothes and about who's going to tell Prue that we totally ruined her leather jacket which was you by the way. I want us to move on but stay close." said Paige.

"It's going to take some time Paige. It won't happen over night. You know that right?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah of course but I'm willing to fight." said Paige.

"I know you are." said Phoebe.

Paige hugged Phoebe.

"Oh and for the record it was Piper that ruined Prue's jacket. I just let you take the blame." confessed Phoebe.

"I got grounded for that Phoebe! But don't worry I knew what you did and that was why I told Prue that you snuck out to the party last year." said Paige.

Phoebe pushed Paige lightly. Paige lost her balance and fell off the bed. Phoebe looked over the bed immediately to see if Paige was okay. Both Paige and Phoebe started to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Piper and Prue smiled as they heard there little sisters enjoying laughing.

"Wow it sounds like Paige is beginning to feel better." said Piper.

"Yeah." said Prue, "She's just got so much anger and guilt built. If we can't help her we have to take her to a professional."

"You think she would actually go or talk for that matter. You know Paige she isn't stupid. There is no way we could trick her into going. It would have to be totally her decision." Piper pointed out.

"She said that she wants to get back to normal. She wants to move on. We can only do so much. We can't understand how she's feeling because none of us have ever been through it." said Prue.

Piper knew that that was a lie. There was someone who knew exactly what Paige was going through. She just wouldn't admit it.

"Yes there is." said Piper.

Prue looked at Piper waiting for her to finish her statement but from Piper's look she knew exactly who she was talking about. But how could she have known.

"Who?" asked Prue.

"You." said Piper.

Prue had never told anyone about what happened to her. She had secretly gone to a party behind grams' back and that was where it happened. She never even told Grams. She got help from a school counselor and when she first started working she went to a professional and got a full recovery. She still had the occasional nightmare but she was better. She had moved on with her life and was herself again. She never told her family because she didn't want her sisters to think that she was weak. And she didn't want them to be scared for her. She loved them so much and she didn't want them to think less of her. She remembered feeling just as Paige did know: lost, angry, confused, scared, and most of all guilty. She had actually believed that she deserved to be hurt. She just didn't want to face the fact that she had been raped.

"Piper I don't wan't to talk about it."

"But Prue its for Paige. Me and Phoebe don't have to listen. We don't have to know anything. But Paige needs you. She needs to know that she isn't alone. You said it yourself she's scared and me and Phoebe are the ones can only do so much. I'm sorry to say this but Prue you are the only one who can truly get through to her. She won't talk to a professional." said Piper.

"Piper I can't." said Prue.

"Why not?"

"Because why would I want my baby sister to know that I was raped?"

* * *

Well there you go everyone a chapter and a twist a twofer lol.

I hope you all like it.

Tell me what you think.

Review


	15. The Beach

**Hey everyone here is chapter 15.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The beach**

Prue pulled into the beach parking lot. After she and Piper had had the talk in the kitchen the night that Phoebe told Paige that she slept with Seth they decided they all needed a vacation. They also decided that Prue was going to tell Paige what happened to her when they got some time alone. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation at all but she would do whatever it took to make Paige realize that she wasn't alone. They chose the beach because it was where their mom always used to take them before she died. There were a lot of happy memories from back then. It let them remember their moms life instead of her death.

Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe got out of the car. They had gotten there early because they knew that the beach was always packed by nine o'clock tops and there would be no good spots left for them. They always loved to sit close to the water because Paige and Phoebe spent most of their time there. Prue opened the trunk and began to hand stuff to each of her sisters to carry. Once everything was out of the trunk she closed it and locked the car. They walked towards the beach.

"You two go up ahead and find us a good spot." said Piper to Phoebe and Paige.

"Okay. Hey Paige I'll race you." said Phoebe.

"You're on." said Paige.

With that Paige and Phoebe took of running.

"Be careful!" Prue called back at them.

She knew that they probably had not heard her because they were way up by the board walk already. Prue was happy to see that Paige was getting better little by little. As was Phoebe and Piper's arm. The cops still hadn't caught George yet so they were all a little on edge still. Honestly until he was caught and put in jail like his cousins they could never truly move on. They needed closure. Paige needed to know why they did what they did to her even though she had a good guess why. She just needed to see that there was no way that they could get to her again and the only way that was going to happen was, again, when they were behind bars in a maximum security prison.

"So you ready?" asked Piper.

"Are you honestly going to ask me that? I don't want to do this but I know that I have to." said Prue.

"She's not going to think any less of you if that is what you are worried about Prue. You know that she loves you and she isn't going to blame you because it wasn't your fault Prue." said Piper.

"I know it's just not the easiest topic in the world to talk about. I just want her better so I know that I need to take this step. Besides its about time she and all of you know what happened. I will tell Phoebe later tonight before we go to bed." said Prue.

"In the meantime just take it easy and relax. Take in the fresh air and enjoy the beach with us." instructed Piper.

"I'll try." said Prue.

When Piper and Prue caught up with Phoebe and Paige they already had the chairs open and the big beach blanket laid out. Prue and Piper set down the cooler and food. They gave the umbrella to Paige and Phoebe to put it up. It wasn't long before Paige and Phoebe were arguing about how to put the umbrella up.

"You have to dig a whole first Phoebe." said Paige.

"No your don't just sick it in the sand and it will stay." said Phoebe.

"Okay then if your so smart then you do it." said Paige.

"Okay stop the arguing. I will put up the umbrella." said Prue.

"Can we go in the water?" asked Phoebe.

"Go ahead but stay close to shore." said Prue.

Phoebe and Paige ran into the water. Paige was the first one in. She always did love the water and it took her the least amount of time to learn how to swim. Phoebe began to splash Paige who wasn't paying attention.

"That is so not cool." said Paige.

She stood up and tackled Phoebe into the water. Piper and Prue just laughed at the. They were always so competitive when it came to anything, sports especially. Paige was all about softball whereas Phoebe was more of a soccer person. Each of them practiced day and night so that they would be in perfect shape when their season came around. Paige ran year round, even in the cold winter. Phoebe chose to run in the gym instead because she said their was no way she was freezing her ass off.

Piper used her good hand to make sure the food was protected from the sand and water. There was nothing worse than a hot dog with sand on it. Piper had even brought hand sanitizer.

"Was the sanitizer even necessary?" asked Prue.

"Of course it was. I don't know about you but I don't like eating with dirty hands." said Piper.

"We have napkins Piper." said Prue.

"Napkins don't kill germs Prue." said Piper.

Prue just smiled. She knew how much of a neat freak Piper could be sometimes. Prue had a feeling that Piper had OCD sometimes. Prue looked over at Paige and Probe again. They were seeing who could make it out to the booey that was a little while off shore. So far they seemed to be head to head.

* * *

Phoebe got to the booey first she pulled herself up and sat on it. When Paige got there Phoebe helped her up too.

"So what do you think they are hiding?" asked Phoebe.

"Does it matter?" asked Paige.

"I guess not but I would like to know." said Phoebe.

"Yeah. I just want to enjoy this while it lasts. I don't like being home anymore." said Paige honestly.

"Why not?" asked Phoebe.

"It just doesn't feel safe anymore knowing that George is still out there and that Seth was in our house. Don't think I am blaming you because I am not. I am just saying that it's not as secure as it used to be. It doesn't keep the bad things away anymore. I can't even get a full nights rest because every little noise, shadow, or weird light that I see I think its them." said Paige.

Paige kicked her feet in the water. Honestly she hated her house now. She hated the living room and her room especially. The living room because that was the first time she saw Seth after the incident and her room because when she got home after the first day that was where she was. She regretted taking a shower and not getting a rape kit. She regretting a lot of things. Including not jumping but she wouldn't tell her sisters that.

"It will be okay. Once George is behind bars we can get back to normal." said Phoebe reassuringly.

"But it doesn't make it go away." said Paige.

"Nothing will but you can take this and get stronger." said Phoebe,"And know that everything can only get better from now on."

"So we think." said Paige.

"You know you can be a real downer sometimes." joked Phoebe, "But honestly listen to me. You will never get hurt like that again. I will put my life on that because I will not let it happen. I swear that I will protect you no matter what happens. And we will always stay close."

Phoebe put her pinky out like when they were little kids.

"Pinky promise..." said Phoebe.

Paige put her pinky to Phoebe and shook it.

"Pinky promise." said Paige.

Paige hugged Phoebe they looked towards the shore and saw Piper and Prue. They waved to them.

"So race you back?" asked Phoebe.

"You know it." said Paige.

Paige and Phoebe jumped back in the water and swam towards the beach.

* * *

George sat in his car and watched as Phoebe and Paige walked onto the beach and over to their sisters. He knew that within a few days all four Halliwells were going to be finished and he and his cousins would have no more worries. Because Paige had been so weak and afraid the only thing that the cops really had on them was Piper's accident. Other than that they could bot prove that they did anything to Paige. There was no rape kit. There was no evidence. So he was free.

He and his cousins had a plan. The only thing that it took would be a little bit of work and a lot of magic, Halliwell magic. He knew the secret that they didn't even know about themselves. They were witches. Their whole line consisted of them. He was their enemy by birth. His family was the exact opposite of them. They were demons, born to kill every which they could get their hands on. For years they practiced being able to go into the mortal world and walk amongst them. Each day they learned more and more about them and in time it became easier and easier for them to be able to identify witch's.

Their first was a carol, a witch to be. She was supposed to be the messenger. She was supposed to warn the Halliwells that they were coming but they got to her in time. They stopped her before she could say anything and made it look as human as possible. It wasn't a random thing picking the Halliwells as their targets. These Halliwells had been prophesized for generations. They were the strongest that ever lived. They contained the power of four and were destined to fight evil.

They were bound of their powers at birth. Their mother knew what they would become and feared for her daughters' lives. She decided to keep them safe from the demons like George and his family by stripping them of their birth rite. But as they got older and their mother and grandmother passed away the binding began to wear off. Though not completely it was enough that they could be sensed from the underworld, the home of all demons and demons-to-be.

History had spoke of three witches. It was only supposed to be Piper, Prue, and Phoebe who wielded the powers. Paige was never supposed to be born but their mother altered history and the chosen one was born, Paige. Paige was a half- bread, the first of her kind. Her mother had had an affair with her white lighter Samuel and Paige was born. The elders had chosen to let Paige live. They had foreseen her future. She was going to make the power of three unbeatable.

Samuel and Victor knew of the future in store for their daughters. After Patty died Samuel left. He turned to alcohol and couldn't bear for his daughter to see him the way his was. Victor left on Pipers seventh birthday. He hated that demons would barge into the house day and night and Grams never did anything so that they couldn't. Truth was that she couldn't. There was no such thing as a protection spell because of the personal gain behind it. Those kind of spells had countless side effects.

George and his cousins were ordered to take out the sisters. They targeted Paige because she held the most power and was the weakest. They knew how much of an outcast the other Halliwells treated her and they knew that Paige would never fully trust them. They used Seth to infiltrate, Dwayne to kill off Carol, and George's job was to get them to restore their powers so that they could take them. He had everything planned out. It wasn't going to be easy but the Halliwells were mortal they dwelled so many pointless emotions.

He knew that that they would do anything to protect each other and since Paige was already broken he just needed to take one more action to completely crush her for good. He was going to take her when her sister's guard was down. But he wasn't going to simply take her. He was going to do it in front of her sisters. He was going to make it so that Paige could see that her sisters really didn't care. No matter how much Phoebe tried to convince herself George knew that she still resented Paige in some way because she was the half sister.

He knew how to play on Paige's fears of losing her sisters and not feeling wanted. Truthfully he knew that her sisters did love her and didn't think if her as the half sister but Paige didn't. Paige was the confused little kid who didn't feel like her sisters even cared. She was trying to convince herself but there was that little bit of doubt that never ever went away no matter how much she tried and in a few hours he would have his fun.

* * *

Everyone finished their hot dogs and were now resting. Prue got up and patted her hand clean on her shorts. She looked around the beach. It was absolutely packed by that point. She decided that it was time to talk to Paige.

"Paige." said Prue.

Paige looked up at Prue squinting because the sun was really bright.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How about you and me go for a walk?" asked Prue holding out her hand to help Paige up.

"Sure." said Paige grabbing Prue's hand.

Prue and Paige walked along the shore of the beach. Paige kicked the sand as she walked along. She looked up at Prue who was starring at the horizon. After a while Prue stopped walked and sat. Paige sat beside her. She knew something was up.

"So what do you have to tell me?" asked Paige.

"You always were too smart for your own good you know that?" asked Prue smiling a little.

Paige could see that something was definitely bugging her older sister but she just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment. She held her sisters hand.

"What's going on?" asked Paige worried.

"There's something that I need to tell you. In high school I wanted to go to a party. It was supposed to be the biggest party of the year but Grams said I couldn't go. She said she didn't want me around the alcohol and the drugs but I was heard headed. I snuck out anyway and went to the party. I should have listened to Grams. She only yelled because she cared. She was trying to protect me." said Prue.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Paige confused.

"When I got there it was exactly how she said it would be. So many people were already drunk and stoned out of their mind. I wanted to be cool o I grabbed a drink. Beer never bothered me much anyway but before I noticed that it was vodka and not beer it was too late. I was drunk as hell and this random guy came up to me. He asked me to dance and of course I said yes like the idiot I was. We started dancing and things got a little bit out of hand." said Prue.

"The same thing that happened to me happened to you." stated Paige.

"He pulled me into a room and started getting touchy. I told him No." said Prue.

The tears began to fall down her face. All Paige could do was watch. She hadn't even processed what Prue was telling her.

"After I didn't even understand what had happened. I was alone and scared. I couldn't tell you guys anything because I didn't want you guys to think any less of me because I felt worthless. I thought you guys would blame me." said Prue still crying.

Paige hugged Prue.

"Prue I wouldn't have." said Paige, "I swear."

Prue hugged Paige close.

"I got help though and I'm okay now." said Prue, "I told you because I wanted you to know that I know what your going through and that I will never think any less of you or abandon you. I love you so much you don't even know."

Paige was crying now too. The thought of anyone hurting her older sister was too much to handle. She didn't want to think about that. She decided to think about how strong she has been to move on with her life and be able to trust people again. She wanted to be like Prue. She wanted to move on with her life but she didn't know how.

"Hey it's okay." said Prue.

"No its not." cried Paige pulling out of Prue's embrace,"I wish I was as strong as you but I can't stop thinking about it. Its always in my head, haunting me, that I am not good enough. That I don;t deserve to get better. And I can't stand that someone hurt you. It's just not fair."

Prue pulled Paige into her lap. She help her until she began to calm down. It seemed like hours before Paige's sobs turned to quiet whimpers.

"Honey I am fine and you are stronger than you think baby girl. You are one of the strongest persons I have ever met. You have been through so much and you're so young. I am sorry for that and wish to god that I could change it. I wish mom could be here for you because she always knew what to say." said Prue.

"You are doing fine. Sometimes we don't give you enough credit. You do so much for us. And I can tell you that I am truly grateful. I know that this may seem weird but sometimes it feels like your my mom." said Paige.

"That's not weird Paige because no matter what your my baby girl and no one is ever going to take you away from me, Phoebe, or Piper. Not so long as I have a breath in my body. I will be with you no matter what." said Prue.

Paige stood up. Prue did the same.

"We should get back." said Paige.

"Yeah I'll race you." said Prue.

"Prue your like old do you really think you can catch me?" asked Paige.

"You did not just call me old." laughed Prue.

Paige ran. When they got back to Piper and Phoebe they were both out of breath. Piper and Phoebe just laughed at them.

* * *

**There you go everyone. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter we bring in a little action.**

**Review.**


	16. Hostage

**Here you go chapter 16.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Hostage**

Paige, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper began to pack up for the day. They were all exhausted but it was so worth it. They had had so much fun. Prue was glad that she finally told Paige what had happened to her. It felt that a huge weight had been lifted off of her. She knew that she still had to tell Phoebe but that could wait to at least the next morning. Traffic was going to be horrible and she had no doubt that they would all probably go to bed when they got home. They had had a great day together full of fun and no worries. It was almost like old time except that Paige wasn't comfortable in her bathing suit and left her t shirt on. Prue really felt for her. She knew that Paige was trying her best but she wasn't perfect and she wasn't going to get better in just a day. She knew how hard the recovery was going to be.

"So did you all have fun?" asked Prue.

"Yes!" said Paige smiling.

"Can we come back next week?" asked Phoebe.

Paige loved the beach. She had had so much fun today and she wished it didn't have to end. When she grew up she wanted to get a house right on the beach front. She loved it. She didn't remember much but Prue used to tell her that their mother used to take them there all the time before she died. It hurt Paige to think about it so much so she tried not to. Plus she didn't really have anything to remember because their mother had died when she was so young. She barely remembered anything about her.

"We'll see." said Prue,"It depends on how everything goes."

"Race you to the car!" yelled Phoebe to Paige.

"You're on." said Paige.

Paige and Phoebe began to run to the car. Prue sighed. The parking lot was full of cars that could easily hit either Phoebe or Paige yet her sisters were running like maniacs all around it without a single worry. Suddenly Prue's phone began to vibrate. She set the cooler and stuff on the floor and took out her phone. She read the caller ID and it said Paige. Prue opened the phone quickly and put it to her ear.

"Who the hell is this?" asked Prue angrily.

"I think you know who it is Halliwell." said George.

The sound of George's voice made Prue's blood boil. This was one of the guys who hurt her baby sister and he was roaming around free. All she wanted was to get her hands on him. Once she did it was all over. She knew that she had to control herself because her sisters needed her but it was so hard considering what he did. All she thought about was seeing Paige hurt again and the rage built up inside her.`

"Cut the cryptic crap. What do you want?" asked Prue harshly.

"Ouch. You know that hurt. But your right whats the point of beating around the bush. I want what I have wanted since the first day." said George, "Paige."

"Listen you stay away from her. I swear if you come anywhere near my family I will kill you." said Prue.

"It's a little late for that witch." said George.

With that Prue dropped her cell phone. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her. From the corner of her eye she could see a black BMW coming strait towards Paige. She automatically knew who it was. George.

"PAIGE!" screamed Prue at the top of her lungs.

Paige heard Prue yelling and stopped in her tracks. She saw Prue pointing at the car that was heading strait for her. She knew that it was George by the way that Prue was yelling at her. She was too scared to run. Prue saw that Paige was just standing there scared. Before even thinking she just ran off in her direction. She ran as fast as she could praying that she would make it to Paige in time. Just as Prue reached Paige the black BMW skidded to a stop. George got out of the car and pointed a gun at Paige. Prue stood in front of Paige.

"Well well well. Looks like big sis is trying to be the hero." said George.

"What do you want with her? She's just a kid. What the hell did she ever do to you?" asked Prue.

"Honestly, she was born. Trust me when I say that me and my cousins are not the only ones who want her dead, or the rest of you for that matter." said George," Now me and Paige are going to take a little ride. Honestly do we have to do this the hard way?"

"I guess we do because there is no way in hell that you are taking my sister anywhere." said Prue.

All Phoebe and Piper could do was look on as George had the gun pointed directly at Prue. They wanted to help their sisters so bad but they didn't know how. Both Piper and Phoebe knew that there was no way in hell that Prue would let anything happen to Paige, even at the risk of her own life.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" asked Phoebe.

"Now Phoebe Phoebe Phoebe, you should know better than to ask such a stupid question. We have to finish what we started and we need you all to help us." said George.

"Were not going to help you." spat Piper.

"You see that's where your wrong because if Prue here doesn't move then she's going to get a bullet between the eyes. Then who will take care of you guys. And after I shoot Prue I will take Paige so face it you can't win." said George.

"I'll go." said Paige moving to the side of Prue.

Paige was scared but she didn't want to Prue to die because of her. She couldn't live with the guilt of being responsible for her big sisters death. She had to be strong for once and take a stand for herself. If she didn't now then she never would. She didn't care what George had done to her at the moment she just wanted her family to be okay.

"What?" said Prue, "I'm not letting you go with him."

"I can't let him hurt you." said Paige.

"Take both of us." said Prue.

"Interesting how much you and your sisters care about Paige now. Seams like just a few weeks ago you all hated her. Oh wait it was only a few weeks ago. Paige do you honestly think any of your sisters really give a damn about you. They are only doing this because you were raped." said George.

Paige didn't make eye contact with him because deep down that was how she felt. But she also knew that she didn't care because no matter what she and her sisters were close now and he couldn't ruin that again.

George smiled realizing he had struck a nerve in Paige.

"Okay then I will take both of you." said George, "Piper and Phoebe if you know whats good for you then you will keep your mouth shut and go home. You will not call the cops or your sisters are as good as dead and so are you. You will wait by the phone until I call you with further directions. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes." Phoebe gritted through her teeth.

Piper could see that Phoebe wanted to try something but she shook her head. She couldn't risk George getting trigger happy and killing Phoebe.

"Okay now let's go." said George.

"Were going to be okay." Prue reassured Piper and Phoebe as well as herself and Paige.

Paige and Prue got in the car. George put his gun in his pocket and saluted Phoebe and Piper goodbye. Then he got in the car and drove away. Phoebe dropped to the floor and began to cry. She felt so helpless. Piper went to her side and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay." said Piper rubbing her back.

"Piper how is anything okay? He just took Prue and Paige. Who knows what he could do to them." said Phoebe.

"We are going to get them back." promised Piper, "Now we have to get home. You are driving."

"But I only have my permit." said Phoebe.

"And I can't drive with one hand. You will be fine. We have to go home before he calls or he will think something is up and kill us all." said Piper.

Piper and Phoebe got their stuff and put it in the trunk. Then they got in the car and began the long stressful ride home.

* * *

George stopped the car. Two guys that Paige and Prue had never seen before opened the doors and pulled them out of the car.

"Oww." said Paige as the guy squeezed her hand.

"Hey i swear to god if you hurt her." said Prue struggling against the guy who was holding her.

"You mean like this." said the first guy as he pushed Paige with one hand into the wall behind him.

Paige fell to the floor. She got the wind knocked out of her. She coughed and tried to regain her breathe before she got on her hands and knees. She was hurting but she didn't want to give the guys the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Prue saw her fall and got out of the grip of the guy that was holding her. She ran up to the one that had hurt Paige and punched him and tried to punch him in the face. The guy grabbed her hand and kneed her in the stomach. Prue fell to the floor and held her stomach. Paige was at her side in a second.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled George.

"Well if the little witch had just kept quiet." said the guy who had hurt both Paige and Prue.

"Drake do not make me tell you again. You need to learn your place or shall I send you back to the pits of hell where I found you?" asked George.

Drake got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Forgive me master." pleaded Drake.

Paige and Prue were totally lost. They thought that Drake, George, and the other guy were completely out of their mind. The pits of hell? Master? They had no idea what the heck was going on and why they all kept calling Prue and Paige witch. That was absolutely crazy. Witches didn't exist. For as far as Prue and Paige were concerned these guys had a major case of schizophrenia.

"Haz, you take the little witches to the room until I can get my plan in action." said George.

"Yes master." said Haz.

Haz went over to Prue and Paige.

"Get up now." he ordered.

Paige got up. She helped Prue get up and steadied. They were led all into a warehouse type building. At the end of the long hallway was a room. Haz waved his hand and he door opened. Paige began to freak out.

"What the hell was that?" asked Paige panicking.

"Magic. Wow for the worlds strongest witch you aren't very bright. And to think that they decided not to bind your powers." said Haz.

"What are you talking about?" asked Paige, "I am not a witch. I don't have any 'magic abilities'. I am just a regular fourteen year old teenager."

"Wow you honestly don't even know of the power you posses. Amazing. I guess that's a good thing for us. Makes you less of a threat, not that you were one from then beginning." said Haz, "You're the weak link without your powers."

"Yeah well at least I'm not a psycho." said Paige.

"Watch your tongue witch." ordered Haz.

He pushed Prue and Paige into the room. The door closed and locked behind them. Prue and Paige looked around the room. There were no windows or basically anything except on little cot in the corner.

"What do we do now Prue?" asked Paige.

"We sit and we wait." said Prue.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe walked through the front door. Phoebe went straight to the answering machine and to her relief there were no messages. She took the cordless phone off the charger and sat on the sofa. Piper came in shortly after and sat beside her.

"Nothing." stated Phoebe.

"Well that's a good sign if you think about it. It means that he hasn't done anything yet." said Piper.

"I hope you are right Piper for Prue and Paige's sake." said Phoebe.

"Don't worry Phoebe those two are tough. They are going to take care of each other." Piper reassured Phoebe.

Phoebe wanted to believe that but it was hard when her sisters had been taken by a guy who raped Paige and had a gun which she knew he was not afraid to use in the least bit. Honestly Phoebe was terrified of what could possibly happen to to her sisters. She knew George. He was not stupid at all. He was the planner unlike Seth who just did things in the spur of the moment.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Phoebe pressed the speaker button so that Piper could hear as well.

"Are my sisters okay?" asked Phoebe.

"Wow you get right down to it don't you." sad George.

"Answer my question George." ordered Phoebe

"Well they had a little outburst but don't worry they are not severely injured. Yet." said George.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Piper.

"I want you to give me your powers. Now listen carefully before you try and deny that you're witches because I know first hand what you are. I have tracked your family line for centuries, casually standing on the side lines waiting ever so patiently to make my move. You and your sisters come from a powerful line of descended witches. You're mother, your grandmother, all tracing back to one woman, Melinda Waren." said George, "You and your sisters though are by far the most powerful yet. You see you three, you, Piper, and Prue, make up the Power Of Three. Paige was never supposed to be born. She is a half bread the first and last of her kind. She is also the chosen one, born to make the power of three unstoppable. But you see since your mother and grandmother decided not to let you keep your powers or train you you have all become weak. The only one who's powers were not bound were Paige's but that little girl is so messed up right now that she couldn't use her powers if she wanted to since they happen to be tied to her emotions."

Piper and Phoebe were speechless. They didn't know whether or not to believe George or laugh at him for being so damn crazy. There was no way whatsoever that they could know for sure if e was just messing with him but for Paige and Prue's sake they were going to just play along.

"So what you want our powers?" guessed Piper.

"Ahh I always knew you were the smartest Piper." said George,"That is exactly what I want. But first you need to get them back. You must go to the attic and read the first page of the book in your grandmothers chest."

"But we can't get into the attic." said Phoebe.

"Yes you can. Or at least you better." I will call you in an hour." said George.

"Wait can we talk to our sisters?" asked Piper.

"In time witch. In time.."

With that the line went dead and Piper and Phoebe were left to sit in silence.

"We have to do it don't we." stated Phoebe.

"Yes we do." said Piper.

"Then let's get it over with." said Phoebe.

For all she cared George could keep her powers as long as she got her sisters back. Piper and Phoebe got up from the sofa and began to walk up to the attic slowly and cautiously. When they got to the top Phoebe handed Piper the phone and went to the attic door. Phoebe jiggled the doorknob but the door was locked.

"It's locked." said Phoebe throwing her hands in the air, " What do we do now?"

"We go and get a knife and see if we can jimmy the lock." said Piper.

Piper and Phoebe began to walk downstairs when suddenly.

_CREEK..._

* * *

**There you go**

**Tell me what you all think**

**Review**


	17. Magic

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 17.**

**I hope you all are having a good summer.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Magic**

_(Flashback)_

_Patty looked at her newborn baby girl sleeping in her arms. The tears slowly slid down her face. They were for happiness, anger, and sadness. Paige was her little miracle baby but now she was going to have to hide her. No one could know that she was the product of a witch and a white lighter. Not only was it against the rules but it would also bring out the events of her affair. Victor knew that Paige was not his daughter. There was absolutely no resemblance what so ever. Yet he still loved her. He accepted her because she was from Patty but despised Samuel deeply. _

_"Patty you know what you have to do." said Penny._

_"No I will not have my daughter brought up without her powers. She deserves to know where she came from and what she is. You can't take that from her Patty." argued Samuel._

_"If we do not bind her powers then the elders will find her Sam. They won't just let this go. We have to keep her safe. The only way to do that if for us to bind her powers and hide her." said Patty._

_"So what you're going to separate her from her family?" asked Sam._

_"You know that I don't want to but we have no choice Sam. I will not let them do anything with our daughter." said Patty._

_Patty, Sam, and Penny stopped talking when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Eight year old Prue saw her mom and smiled. She walked over to her._

_"Mom can I hold her?" asked Prue._

_Patty smiled. She couldn't even begin to think of how she was going to explain that she was going to give Paige up for adoption. It broke her heart because she knew that it was going to break Prue's heart. Prue loved Paige so much. She loved all of her sisters and thought it was fun being the oldest because she got to tell them what to do and show them that they were tough even though sometimes she got in trouble for things she didn't do. Prue loved having responsibility. _

_Patty handed Paige to Prue. Prue supported Paige's head and smiled._

_"I'm going to teach her how to do a lot of stuff. And she's gonna tell me everything." said Prue surely._

_"Prue I have to talk to you for a second." said Patty._

_"What's wrong Mommy?" asked Prue._

_"You're mom wants to tell you that you have to make sure that you sister keeps this on no matter what." said Penny._

_Penny took a necklace out of her pocket and put it around Paige's neck. She had made it out of magic. It would keep Paige undetected by demons and would keep her powers in check so there was no possibility that she could orb to Tahiti when she got in trouble._

_ "Prue how about you go and get a bottle and feed her." said Patty._

_"Okay Mom." said Prue._

_Prue went and made her baby sister a bottle._

_"Sam is right. She cannot be separated from her sisters and now she doesn't need to be. The necklace will protect her until we are ready to unbind the other girls powers." said Penny._

_Patty felt the tears again. Her baby girl was going to be able to stay with her. She had never been happy._

* * *

_Creek..._

Piper and Phoebe quickly turned at the noise to see the attic door slowly opening by itself. Both of them just starred in disbelief. Phoebe began to go upstairs when Piper grabbed her arm.

"Piper what are you doing? We have to go into the attic and read that book before he calls again or he's going to kill Prue and Paige." reminded Phoebe.

"Phoebe this just doesn't seem right. If we are so powerful why would he want us to get our 'powers' back. Something doesn't feel right about this. I mean witches don't even exist. George is just a psycho." said Piper.

"Yeah well locked attic doors don't open on their own either Piper. We have no choice whether he is telling the truth or not we need to read that damn book. I will not let him hurt Paige again or Prue. They need us." said Phoebe.

Piper let go of Phoebe's hand. They began to walk into the attic. Piper and Phoebe looked around to try and find the book. Suddenly a bright light illuminated a chest that was in the far corner. It had been Grams when she was still alive. They were never allowed to touch it. Grams said that they were things that needed to be protected. That's why she had them locked away. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Prue never truly understood what she meant by that. Piper and Phoebe walked over to the chest. They watched as it opened and the book inside began to glow brightly. Piper and Phoebe covered their eyes until the light faded and they took the book out of the chest.

Phoebe wiped the dust off of the book and opened to the first page.

"Brook of shadows." read Phoebe.

"I said it before Pheebs and Im going to say it again. I have a really bad feeling about this." said Piper.

"Well unless you have any other ideas on how to get Paige and Prue home safely then this is all we've got. Are you going to read it with me or not?" asked Phoebe.

"Let's just get this over with." said Piper.

Phoebe turns to the next page and her and Piper begin to read:

"Hear now the words of the witches,

the secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of spells are invoked here.

Great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring your powers to we sisters three.

We want the power.

Give us the power."

When Piper and Phoebe finished reading they felt a strong wind blow through the attic. Phoebe couldn't help but feel a difference. She felt the power surging through her as did Piper. They couldn't believe that this was actually true. They were witches. As if life wasn't hard enough without finding out that they were magical freaks. Piper couldn't believe that their mother or Grams never told them anything about who they really were. If they had then Prue and Paige would be safe and none of this would have happened.

"It's true." said Phoebe.

"Yeah. Were witches." said Piper.

"Pipe what's going to happen now?" asked Phoebe.

"We need to think of a plan." said Piper.

"What are you talking about?" asked Phoebe.

"They wasn't to take our powers. That is the only reason that they showed us how to get them back. We can't let that happen. Grams and Mom took away our powers for a reason. I highly doubt that they will want us to just give them away without a fight." said Piper.

"Piper isn't that too risky. I mean if we are witches then they are the exact opposite of us. They are demons who were born to call us and I do not think that they will hesitate to kill Paige and Prue if we cross them." said Phoebe

Piper knew that Phoebe was right. If they did try and do something they had to be careful or who knew what could happen.

Suddenly the phone rang. Phoebe pressed the speaker button and was pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition..._

_Seth, Dwayne, and George used their powers to hold Prue, Piper, and Phoebe against the wall. They couldn't move. Paige began to freak out. Seth pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Paige. He fired. Paige called for the bullet and it was deflected. It hit Seth in the leg. His leg healed. He stood up and grabbed her by the neck. He made a knife appear and stabbed Paige in the stomach. She fell onto the floor lifeless._

_End Premonition_

"Pheebs what's wrong." said Piper worried as her sister gasped for air.

"What did you see witch." asked George.

Phoebe pulled herself together. Whatever that was it had taken a lot out of her. She tried to block out what she had seen. She didn't want to see Paige like that. She knew that she had just seen the future and made a silent promise to herself that it would not come true.

"I saw you dying." said Phoebe harshly.

"Well then your premonitions are a little off witch because you and your sisters will be the ones who will be dying." said George.

"What do you want us to do now?" asked Piper.

"You meet me at the San Francisco bay." said George," And bring the book. You have an hour"

George hung up and so did Phoebe. She threw the phone onto the sofa.

"So do you want to tell me what you really saw?" asked Piper.

"Seth, Dwayne, and George were using their powers on us so that we couldn't move, only Paige could. Seth tried to shoot Paige but she used her powers and made the bullet hit Seth in the leg. It healed and he grabbed her, He stabbed Paige and she died." said Phoebe beginning to cry.

Piper hugged her.

"That will not happen. I will not let that happen." said Piper, "Now let's go I've got an idea."

* * *

Paige played with her necklace and starred at the door. She didn't want those guys to come back. Haz's words ran through her head. She was 'the chosen one'. She had powers. Yet she didn't know how to use them. It made her feel even worse about herself because if she had known how to use them then she could have prevented everything. She could have fought off Seth, saved her mom, Grams. So many things were running through her head. She closed her eyes tight and began to concentrate. Deep down she could feel it. It was warmth and comforting. It was her power but she couldn't figure out how to bring that power to the surface.

"What are you doing?" asked Prue.

Paige opened her eyes and looked at Prue.

"I can feel it. My 'powers'." said Paige sighing.

"So can I. I think that Piper and Phoebe casted the spell. Now we have to find out how we can use these powers to get out of here." said Prue.

"How? We can't even control these things." said Paige.

"Well then we better start practicing." said Prue, "Take off your necklace."

"What? Why?" asked Paige, "I thought you said I was never supposed to take it off."

"Yes I know I said that but I've been thinking. Mom, Grams, and everyone knew that we had these powers right. And our parents, well our mom, and your dad, were magical too. The demon said that you were the only one who actually had their powers for your whole life. But how would you be able to control them. Grams gave you that necklace when you were born and you have had it on ever since. So maybe that is what is keeping your powers in check." said Prue

Paige stood up. She guessed that what Prue was saying made sense so she took off her necklace and put it in her pocket. Immediately she felt her power being surged through her.

"Now what?" asked Paige.

"We see what we can do. Since we don't know our powers we'll have to go through trial and error I guess." said Prue.

"Where do we even start?" asked Paige.

"Okay close your eyes again." said Prue.

Paige did.

"Now relax yourself. Feel the power surging through you. Let it build inside of you. Let it take over." said Prue.

Paige dug deep. She tried to focus and figure out what exactly was her purpose, what was she meant to do. As the magic started to fill her she let go of controlling it and let it run its course. She held out her hand.

"Water." said Paige.

"I tell you to let your magic take over and the first thing you can think of is water?" asked Prue in disbelief.

Suddenly a bottle of water appeared, surrounded by blue orbs, in Paige's hand.

"HAH!" yelled Paige happily.

Prue couldn't believe it. This whole magic thing was real.

"Oh and there's more." said Paige.

She orbed behind Prue and tapped her shoulder. Prue jumped and turned towards Paige.

"Woah." said Prue.

"Your turn." said Paige taking a sip of the water.

Prue and Paige sat on the floor. Prue folded her legs and closed her eyes. She bean to focus. Her mind was wondering though. She wanted to know what was going on. Suddenly she felt herself being dragged from her body. She appeared in the hallway beside another room. Haz, Drake, and George were talking inside.

"Do you think they will get too strong now that they have their powers?" asked Drake.

"I'm sure they will but they need time to master their powers first and we are not going to give them that chance. We'll take out Paige first. Then the rest of them will be severely weakened." said George, "Now let's go. We have a date with destiny boys."

Prue saw Haz, George, and Drake coming towards the door. She astro-projected right back into her body. Paige looked at her waiting for an explanation. Prue stood up and went over to the door. They were getting closer.

"Put your necklace back on." said Prue.

Paige did as Prue told her. Haz, George, and Drake came into the room. Haz and Drake grabbed them.

"Let's go witches. It's show time." said George.

"You couldn't be more right." said Prue.

* * *

There you all go.

Chapter 17.

I hope you all liked it.

Review


	18. Leverage

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is 18.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Leverage**

Paige and Prue were put back in the car. Haz sat in the back with them while George and Drake were in the front, George driving. Prue made sure that she was the one sitting beside Haz. She didn't want him to try anything stupid. Prue had an idea, get Paige to orb them both out of the car and home. But she knew that Paige didn't completely know how to use her powers. She knew that Paige was strong enough. Paige's power ran strong through her. Prue could see Paige playing with her necklace. She didn't want to heave her powers kept away from her, not after she knew what she could do and who she truly was. She wanted to embrace it like her mother and Grams had. She wanted to learn and get stronger with her sisters. She felt like the necklace was keeping that all from her. She knew that it was for her protection but she wanted to fight back.

"Oh yeah just so you two know this little thing blocks all your powers from working. So there is really no point in wasting your energy." said George flicking a pendent that was hanging from the mirror.

"Why did you give us our powers back if you were so afraid of us?" asked Prue.

"You know that we can beat you." said Paige.

"That's funny but you are stupid witch. I have had my powers since I was born. You will never beat me. I know you more than you know yourselves. I know what your fears are, your desires. Before you can even think of something I know. And trust me when I say that these next few days will change your lives forever." said George.

Paige squeezed her necklace tight. She was so angry. She wanted to rip George's throat out. She was so angry. She didn't know what it was but lately she was feeling so mad. It was dark and scary and it was building up. Prue held her free hand and squeezed it lightly. Paige began to calm down. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Prue could see that something was really wrong with Paige.

"Where are we going?" asked Prue still holding Paige's hand.

"We are going to meet your other sisters at the bay." said George.

"What do you even want from us? I mean I get the whole power thing but why do it this way? Why hurt Paige like you did. Why go through all this work? You have so much power right. So why not use them from the start? Why play games?" asked Prue.

"You really don't get it do you? We are demons. Were evil. It's as simple as that. There is no need to further analyze anything. Since the beginning of time it has been good vs evil and it will be that way forever. We thrive on your pain. Why would we take it easy on you when we want you dead." said George.

"You may want us dead but really if you think about it you said it yourself we are the most powerful witches ever right. The Power of Three and the chosen ones together. So what makes you think that we wouldn't kill you ourselves right when we get out of this car or that we will even help you?" asked Paige.

"Leverage." said George simply.

"What leverage?" asked Prue.

"You will find out soon enough." said Drake, "Now shut up."

Prue was quiet. She tried to think about what George could possibly be talking about. What did he have against them. There was nothing that she could think off. Paige was starting to feel a little tired. She leaned on Prue's shoulder. She still had the dark feeling deep inside her but she tried her best to push it away.

Paige felt the car stop. She looked out the window and saw Phoebe and Piper standing outside the car. George turned off the car and they all got of the car. Prue and Paige began to walk over to their sisters but George stopped them.

"Not yet." said George.

"What are you talking about?" asked Prue, "I just want to talk to my sisters."

"I think we should go over some basics first. I mean you do need to know what is going to happen next right?" said George.

"What's going to happen?" asked Piper.

"It's simple. You are going to help me break Dwayne and Seth out of jail." said George," You will use your powers to get us in and out undetected and then after you will give up your powers. After you can go on your way."

That was a lie and Prue knew it. Prue knew that he was going to try and kill them. He was after all evil. Demons and witches were sworn enemies right. So even an idiot would know that it wouldn't that easy to just walk away. Plus they couldn't just give up their powers without a fight. The powers were their birth right, Prue knew that George had to be up to something.

"You are really stupid if you think we will just give up our powers like that or help you break a rapist and murderer out of jail. You are all powerful demons right. So why is a little tiny cell able to hold them back. Doesn't say much for you guys does it?" said Paige.

"I guesses that you would make it difficult but like I said in the car I have leverage." said George.

"And that would be?" asked Phoebe.

George waved his hand and another demon appeared. He wore all black and had a tattoo on the side of his face. He also had a crossbow in his hand. George smiled seeing the shocked look on all the girl's faces.

"Now this my little witch friends is a darklighter. His kind has one purpose in life and that is to kill whitelighters like miss Paige here. I bet your wondering how he does this." said George.

He got no reply.

"Okay well I will tell you. You see that crossbow in his hand. These crossbows come with special little arrows." said George taking the arrow off the bow.

He looked at Paige. Prue held Paige back with one hand. George nodded his head towards Hans and Drake. They went to grab Prue. Prue punched one of the demons but he grabbed her fist and pushed her to the ground.

"Prue!" yelled Phoebe and Piper as they ran over to help.

David used his powers to send them flying. Piper and Phoebe fell to the ground. Paige took off her necklace quickly. She couldn't think of anything to do. She felt her powers again. George saw her trying to use her powers and grabbed her. Piper and Phoebe stood up.

"I don't think so." said George.

George had his arm over Paige's throat and she began to choke. He cut Paige's arm with the darklighter arrow. Paige screamed in pain. George let her go and she fell to the floor.

"NO!" yelled Prue as she waived her hand sending Drake and Haz stumbling to the ground. She made the arrow fly out of George's hands and onto the ground.

George held his hand in front of Paige. She began to choke without George even touching her.

"Do you really want to test me Prue?" asked George as Paige began to gasp for air.

"Stop it! Just leave her alone. I'll do anything just stop hurting her." begged Prue.

George stopped and Paige began to cough. Prue ran to her side. She looked up at George hatefully. She wanted to kill him. Paige's arm was bleeding but it wasn't that bad. The cut wasn't deep.

"Now back to where I was before I was rudely interrupted." said George, "These arrows contain a lethal poison on the arrowhead, like the one I just cut your sister with. The poison does not go away. It slowly works through the body killing off the whitelighter. Now because the arrow did not go into your body and that is a minor cut I would give her about maybe six or seven hours. So either you help me or your sister dies."

"How do we know you are even telling the truth?" asked Phoebe.

"You don't but are you really going to just stand there and let your sister die?" asked George.

Paige was scared. She didn't want to to die but she didn't want her sisters to help George. She wanted them to kill him and the other demons. Her arm was hurting but she tried to hide the pain. She could feel the poison inside her body slowly running its course. She watched as the darklighter smiled at her knowing what was going on. He disappeared.

"Okay we'll do it." said Piper.

"No don't help him." said Paige standing up.

"We are not going to let you die Paige." said Prue.

"Where is the book of shadows?" asked George.

"In the car." said Piper.

"Well go get it then." said George.

Phoebe went to the car and got the book of shadows out of the back seat. She walked over to George with Piper by her side. She held out the book to George. George didn't touch it.

"Well take it you want it so bad right?" asked Phoebe with a smirk on her face, "Oh wait that's right you can't touch the book because your evil. Yeah I did some research on the way here and let's just say between us that you are not as powerful as you make yourself out to be. You are a low level demon who does the source's bidding hoping to win some points."

"You little bitch." said George.

"Yeah I get that a lot. So lets not forget something. If you cross us and don't help Paige after we help you then we will vanquish you. I can promise you that." said Phoebe.

"Well at least one of you is smart. But who's to say that I will not kill you before any of that." said George.

"Because we won't give up our powers until you do. We have to give our powers up willingly right. Well I mean you could use an athamae but we could kill you by then." said Phoebe.

"If you do that your sister will die." said George.

"Not if we can find another way." said Phoebe.

"Would you really be willing to take that risk. Would you forgive yourself if she actually did die?" asked George.

Phoebe was quiet. She didn't know what to say. Honestly she wouldn't forgive herself but Paige wouldn't forgive her if she just gave up their powers like nothing. But if it took that to give save her life then she would deal with and live with Paige hating her but at least she would be alive. That was all that mattered in the end.

"So when do we do this?" asked Piper.

"In one hour when the sun sets. For right now you all need to work on your powers. We need you at full strength if we are going to make this work properly." said George.

"We don't even know our powers." said Paige.

"That's not exactly true is it Phoebe?" asked George.

"In the book of shadows it said there was a prophecy. The first born would move things with her mind and be able to be in two places at once. The second born could freeze time and blow things up. The third would have foresight and levitation." said Phoebe.

"And Paige?" asked Piper.

"It wasn't written." said Phoebe.

"Because you aren't supposed to exist." said Drake.

"The elders would have taken you if they knew about you and they are the good guys." said Haz.

"So nobody knows what I am supposed to be able to do." said Paige.

Paige didn't know how to react. A part of her was angry because she felt like some kind of freak. She wasn't supposed to be born. She was a mistake. Even the good guys wanted her dead. She didn't want what the demons were saying to get to her but it was.

"Well lets start practicing." said George clapping his hands., "Let's start with the little one. Practice your orbing. You're going to need to orb us across san fransisco."

"What the hell? She's freaking dying for goodness sakes. She doesn't have that kind of energy." said Prue.

"Then she better start practicing." said George.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Review**


	19. Battles and betrayals

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is 19**

**Enjoy**

******PS: If anyone likes One Tree Hill I just started a new story called This is Our Home. Check it out and tell me how ya like it. Only the Prologue is up at the moment.**  


**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Battles and Betrayals **

Paige orbed from the bay to the house. She was starting to become exhausted and barely had any strength left. She used the little bit of strength she did have left to orb back to the bay. She fell on her hands and knees.

"Paige!" yelled Prue as she ran to her sister's side.

Prue rubbed Paige's back as she began to throw up on the grass. Prue was furious. George was working Paige too hard. She couldn't take it and it was making her die faster. All she wanted was to figure out some other way to help Paige without George so she could kill him but she had absolutely no clue. The only way Paige had the slightest chance of getting better was to help George.

"Get up and do it again." said George.

"She can't do this anymore. She's too tired." said Prue.

"Either she gets up and continues to practice or you all will die." said George.

Prue looked down at Paige. She was burning up but tried to get up. She almost fell but Prue caught her and steadied her on her feet. Paige was beginning to feel dizzy. All she wanted was to get this over with. She didn't care what happened to her but she wanted George and his friends dead along with Seth and Dwayne.

"She's practiced enough okay. Can't you see that she is exhausted. Just give her a freaking break. She can orb wherever the jail is okay. Just leave her alone for right now." said Phoebe.

"Were all done practicing. Hurry up and decide when the hell we are going to do this so we can get it over with." said Piper.

George thought about it for a minute. He wanted to force Paige to do it again but he knew that she was dying faster than even he expected and he needed her to get Seth and Dwayne out of jail. If Paige died then her sisters would not help him. Then he would have no leverage to take the sisters magic and they would kill him. He saw how powerful they already were. They could kill him at any moment. But they did not know that.

"Very well." said George, "You may rest for five minutes and then we are going to the jail."

Piper shook her head and her and Phoebe went by Paige and Prue. Paige was sitting on the floor with Prue. Prue gave her some water. Paige leaned on Prue. She could see that her sisters were worried about her. She tried to hide the pain of the poison that was spreading slowly throughout her whole body. She was scared but didn't want to make her sisters more frightened then they already were.

"Kill him." said Paige weakly.

"Paige we can't. He is the only way that we are going to be able to save you." said Piper, "We are not going to lose you Paige. We can't."

"You will anyway. He will kill us all in the end. You have to stand up to him now. You have to kill him or he will kill other innocent people. You have to stop him." said Paige.

"We are not going to sacrifice your life to kill him." said Phoebe, "You can't ask us to do that. We need you." said Phoebe.

"He is going to get away with it all." said Paige.

"No he will not. I can promise you that right now. He will not be getting away with anything. We will take care of him but not until you are better." said Prue.

"Then there is no point." said Paige.

Piper could tell that Paige was struggling. She was acting like a totally different person. It was almost like she wanted to die. She only wanted George and the other demons dead. She didn't care what happened to her in the process. She just wanted everything to be over. Piper wasn't willing to riskPaige's life. This was her baby sister. She would not let her die no matter what she had to do.

"I'm dying I know that. But whose to say that George will even make me better after we finish helping him. This is his plan I know it. Get us to think that he will stop this and get us to do his dirty work. Once Seth and Dwayne are out of jail we are as good as dead anyway. And you guys are willing to risk all of that." said Paige.

"Well we don't know if he's lying." said Prue.

"Of course you do he is a freakin demon. I don't really think he tells the truth much. He is using us." said Paige.

"Paige we are not going to let you die and that is final." said Piper.

George walked over to the sisters. They all looked up at him.

"It's time." said George.

* * *

Paige orbed them all the jail. They went down some stairs that led to a little alley way so that they would be out of the sight of the tower lights. Paige tried to catch her breath. Orbing herself was one thing but orbing herself and her sisters and demons was another thing completely.

"Where do we go now?" asked Prue.

George closed his eyes and listened. He was searching for Dwayne and Seth.

"Piper you need to freeze the light and the cops in the tower." said Dwayne.

"What? I can't control it. What if I blow them up instead? asked Piper.

"You just better hope that you don't." said Haz.

Piper looked at her sisters. Prue shook her head yes. Phoebe looked scared and Paige was still recovering from the orbing. She just gave Piper a desperate look. Piper took a deep breath and walked out from the alley, looking first to make sure the tower light was facing in another direction and the cops were not looking at her. When she saw that, she attempted to freeze. The light and cops froze to her relief. She let out the breath that she had been holding and thanked god that she didn't hurt anyone.

"Good job witch. Now let's go." said George.

Phoebe helped Paige up. She let Paige hold onto her for support. They all walked towards the back entrance of jail. They walked until they came to a locked door.

"Prue you are up." said George, "Unlock the door and if any cops some Piper you freeze."

Prue used her power to unlock the door. Just as a cop rounded the corner and was about to point his gun Piper froze him. They all entered the jail.

"Let's go we have to go down the long hall and Dwayne's call should be there. Piper and Prue will come with me. Phoebe and Paige will go with Haz and Drake to release Seth." said George.

"No way are we splitting up." said Prue.

"You don't have a choice. You're powers work only temporarily. After a while they will wear off and then we will all get caught. And we can't use our powers if a whole bunch of cops are on our tails. With magic there are rules for both good and evil. We must prevent exposure at all costs." said George.

"Wow you follow the rules." said Phoebe sarcastically, "Amazing."

"Listen we need to hurry. Time is ticking for both me and your sister." said George.

"Okay let's go then." said Piper.

Piper and Prue went with George. Phoebe and Paige followed Haz and Drake. Phoebe and Paige drifted a little behind.

"We need to get rid of at least one of them." said Phoebe.

"Pheebs even if I wanted to how would we do that?" asked Paige, "You can't premonition them to death. And I'm too tired to use my powers."

"That's why I came prepare." said Phoebe.

Phoebe went into her pocket and took out a vile. The vile had red liquid in it and was closed with a small cork. Paige looked at it confused. She didn't know what it was that Phoebe was holding in her hand. It kind of looked like Kool Aid. How the heck were they going to kill one of the demons with Kool Aid.

"Kool Aid?" asked Paige.

Phoebe lightly smacked Paige on the back of her head.

"No it's not Kool Aid Paige. It's a potion." said Phoebe.

"How do you know that it is going to work?" asked Paige..

"Because I checked the book pf shadows before we left. You didn't think I would come unprepared now did you. These guys are tracker demons." said Phoebe.

"It's funny the first time you start to study anything or even read a book it's a book about witches and demons." said Paige.

Phoebe smacked Paige on the arm.

"Hey! That hurt. I'm dying and you're hitting me." said Paige.

Phoebe became quiet and Paige had known she said the wrong thing. She didn't know what to say in order to make things better so she shut up completely wishing she could take it back.

"You're not going to die." said Phoebe, "I won't let you."

Paige shook her head.

"So it's now or never." said Paige, "Throw it at Drake. He attacked me and Prue."

Phoebe gripped the vile she waited for a second before throwing it at Drake. Phoebe and Paige watched as Drake began to burst into flames. He began to yell and soon was sucked down into the earth. He was dead. Phoebe and Paige smiled. Haz turned towards Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe got in front of Paige. Phoebe had taken tae kwon doe lessons for six years. She knew that she could beat this guy on a one on one fight if he didn't use any magic on her.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Phoebe, "I'm the one who threw the potion so if you want to fight anyone its me."

"That'll work." said Haz.

Haz and Phoebe began to fight. Phoebe tripped hiim and he fell to the floor. She got on him and started to punch him. Haz kicked her off and Phoebe fell to the floor.

"Demon!" yelled Paige as she waved her hand.

Haz was sent flying into the wall. He blinked out and when he reappeared he grabbed Paige by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Phoebe got up quickly. Paige gasped for air. She tried to push Haz away but she wasn't strong enough. Phoebe kicked Haz in the back of the head and he let go of Paige. He turned to Phoebe and made a fireball appear. He threw it at her. It grazed Phoebe's arm and she fell to the floor. He made another one appear.

"Fireball." said Paige.

It appeared in her hand.

"I swear to god that I will do it. I will kill you. If you don't want to die yet then I suggest that you keep on walking. And I swear if you lay one hand on my sister again or use your powers you are dead." said Paige, "I know what I can do now."

Haz looked at Paige hatefully. He turned and continued to walk silently swearing revenge for Drake. Paige made the fireball disappear went over to Phoebe. Her arm was bleeding but it wan't that bad. Paige hugged her.

"It's okay. I'm okay." said Phoebe.

Paige let Phoebe go and examined her to make sure for herself that she truly was okay. She then got up and helped Phoebe up as well. They began to follow Haz again.

"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Paige.

"Well you are a tough one I will give you that." said Phoebe.

"Thanks." said Paige.

When they reached Seth's cell Paige stood back. She was scared to see him. She was afraid that he would hurt her again. She didn't want to be hurt like that again. Phoebe held her hand. Seth looked at Paige and smiled. Paige's body went numb. She didn't know what to say or do. She felt as if her heart was lodged in her throat.

Phoebe took another vile out of her pocket and threw it at Haz. Within seconds he was vanquished. Phoebe walked over to Seth's cell and looked at him hatefully.

"I wouldn't be smiling asshole because that will be you if try anything." said Phoebe.

"I'm not afraid of you Phoebe. You without your sisters are nothing. Now Paige that's another story but it doesn't look like she wants to even look at me. What's wrong Paigey?" asked Seth.

"Don't you call me that." said Paige angrily.

"Why not Paigey?" asked Seth.

Paige lost it for a second. Her powers took over and she lo=st all control. She set Seth on fire. He began to burn.

"Paige what are you doing?" asked Phoebe.

Paige continued to let Seth burn. She watched on in a daze. It was like she wasn't even there. She couldn't hear Phoebe all she heard was his voice echoing in her head. She hated him so much. She just wanted him dead.

Phoebe could see what this was doing to Paige. Her energy was draining and she was losing herself. She wanted Seth to suffer just as much as Paige did but not at the expense of Paige.

"Paige STOP!" yelled Phoebe.

Phoebe grabbed Paige. Suddenly Seth stopped burning. He fell onto the floor and gasped for air. Paige collapsed. Phoebe caught her before her head could hit the ground.

"Paige!. Paige wake up. Please!" said Phoebe scared.

Paige did not move. Phoebe felt Paige's wrist. Her heart was still beating. Phoebe was relieved but also scared because Paige wasn't waking up or anything.

* * *

Prue couldn't help but worry about Paige and Phoebe. She was scared for them. Even if Haz and Drake didn't hurt them they would have to face Seth. Paige wasn't ready for that yet and Prue was afraid of how she would react. She didn't want either of her sisters to do anything that they would regret in the future.

"Do you think that they are okay?" asked Piper reading Prue's mind.

"I don't know."said Prue truthfully.

Suddenly they stopped walking. They were at a cell. When they looked in the saw Dwayne. He was sitting on hid bed. Prue and Piper just looked at him. They didn't know him at all but they knew that he was the reason this all started. He was the one that had killed Carol.

"Well long time no see." said Dwayne.

"We don't even know you." said Piper.

"True but I know you. I have known you your whole life. I have watched every move you made. I know about all of the good and bad times in your life including your mothers and grandmothers death." said Dwayne.

"You don't talk about our mother." said Prue.

"Right right. That has always been a testy subject for you Prue. It must suck knowing that your mother died because of you and your sisters. If you had never been at that camp then she would have never had to fight that water demon." said Dwayne.

"She drowned." said Piper.

"No she didn't. You were told that she drowned but your Grams knew the truth. She was trying to protect you and it got her killed." said Dwayne.

"Shut up." said Prue.

"We don't have time for this. We are here to get you out of here." said George.

"Then let's get this party started." said Dwayne.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Chapter 19. **

**Tell me whatcha think.**

**Review**


	20. Never trust a demon

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 20.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy. **

**PS: This chapter is dedicated to HalliwellMB.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Never trust a demon**

Paige had woken up after a few minutes. She was in even worse condition then before she passed out. Paige was dying and the process just seemed to speed up the more she was using her powers and she was using them a lot. Paige still hadn't opened Seth's cell. She was just standing there starring at him, wanting to make him burn all over again. It had made her happy to see him in Paige. She thought it was a small ounce of payback after what he had done to her but only an ounce, it wasn't enough, not yet.

Phoebe could see that Paige was angry. She understood but the fact still remained that if they didn't get out of there soon that Paige was going to die. She wanted to get back at Seth just as much as her but at what price. Phoebe had to try and persuade Paige to unlock Seth's cage so they could keep moving. Time was running out, time that they didn't even have.

"Paige c'mon we have to let him out and meet up with the others. We don't have a lot of time." said Phoebe.

"Why can't we leave him here?" asked Paige, "After what he did. We should let him rot here. He deserves it. Why are we just going to let him go so easily. He doesn't regret it so its not like it will be on his conscious or anything. He just going to go live the rest of his life in peace and possibly even kill us."

"I will kill you Paige. You and your sisters. I'll make you suffer more than you did before. But this time I'll kill your sisters so that they won't be able to help you." said Seth, "No one will be there to make it better this time."

Paige's hands were clenched into fists. She wanted to kill him. Phoebe had never seen Paige like this before and she was getting really worried about her. Seth wasn't helping the situation but that wasn't a surprise he was a demon after all. Phoebe knew that he was evil but she still had that tinge of remorse for him. She couldn't understand why and she hated herself for that. She guessed that it had something to do with the fact the she, at one time, had loved Seth.

"Paige don't listen to him. Look at me." ordered Phoebe.

Paige didn't. Her eyes were locked on Seth. She didn't want to look away. She wondered if she starred at him hard enough if he would burst into flames and be gone forever. She wished it worked like that. She wanted Seth to die in the most painful way possible. She didn't want apologies or excuses. None of that would fix anything or help her. She needed to see him hurt more than she been hurting, as still was.

"Paige! LOOK AT ME!" said Phoebe louder, almost yelling.

Paige finally looked at Phoebe. Phoebe could see the anger and disgust in her eyes. But underneath that was pain and fear. Phoebe just wanted to take it all away and make her feel better but she didn't know how. She was scared as well but she was trying to keep strong for both her and Paige. If she let her anger out then they would never get anything accomplished and Paige could die.

"What?" yelled Paige.

"You have to let him out. I am not going to watch you die Paige! He will pay don't listen to him. I promise that he will pay but right now we have to take care of this first. Paige you have to trust me okay." said Phoebe, "Just let him go."

Paige was furious. She couldn't believe what Phoebe was asking her to do. This guy had reaped her, made Piper crash her car, and lied and attacked Phoebe, and she wanted to let him go. Paige had never been more pissed at Phoebe. She didn't want to let him go but as always Phoebe just couldn't fully understand her or how she was feeling. She couldn't see that the truth was that Phoebe loved her more than anything and as much as she did want redemption, Paige's life was way more important to her.

Paige looked away from Phoebe. Phoebe put her hand on Paige's shoulders but Paige was too angry to talk to her anymore. She pushed Paige to the ground.

"I hate you!" yelled Paige.

Paige turned to Seth's cage.

"Unlock." said Paige before turning around and walking away.

She regretted telling Phoebe that she hated her because that wasn't the case. She didn't hate Paige at all. She loved her but she just needed to think. She was going to apologize after she cooled down. Phoebe was shocked at what Paige had done. No matter how much they argued in the past Paige had never been one for getting physical with her no matter how angry she was. It was getting to the point where Phoebe didn't even know who Paige was anymore.

"Well looks like you guys aren't so close and lovey as you thought. Shocking." said Seth stepping out of his cell," And you shouldn't give the poor kid false hope. She isn't going to get payback. But hey I think you'll be happy to know that Paige not acting like herself has truly nothing to do with you."

Phoebe got up off the floor and pushed Seth against the wall. Seth smiled as Paige's eyes welled up with tears. He didn't even attempt to fight back though he knew he could take Phoebe out if she wanted in a second. He had hit Paige's soft spot. He couldn't help but bask in Phoebe's pain.

"What the hell did you do to her?" asked Phoebe angrily.

"Well since you asked so nicely." began Seth, "You know the syringe with the Rohypnol in it. That wasn't just a date rape drug. It was a little concoction that me, George, and Dwayne whipped up. She had evil in her now."

"That's impossible. You are lying. Dwayne has been in jail for over a year. There is no way!" said Phoebe in disbelief.

"Do you honestly think that this was random. You're really crazy witch. We have been planning this for almost a decade. We had all of this in mind way before your dad left. We knew exactly what we were doing." said Seth.

"You sick son of a bitch." said Phoebe angrily.

"Please flattery will get you nowhere." said Seth awfully full of himself.

Phoebe didn't know what to think. Nothing made sense anymore. She wanted to know why. Why had they picked to do things this way? But she knew the answer. They wanted to break her and her sisters. They didn't just want to take their powers. Dwayne, Seth, and George were ruthless. They wanted to tear their family apart bit by bit. And slowly they were succeeding.

Phoebe punched Seth in his face. He staggered but but quickly regained his balance and slapped Phoebe across the face. Phoebe fell to the floor. She felt her lip and looked at her hand. She was bleeding. Phoebe wiped the blood off her lip.

"I may have let you slide before but don't overstep you're boundaries witch. You need to learn your place. But don't worry you will soon." said Seth.

* * *

Piper, Dwayne, Prue, and George were waiting at the entrance for Phoebe, Paige, and Seth. Piper and Prue couldn't help but worry after what Seth had done to Paige. All Prue could think about was what she was going to do to Seth if he so much as touched one little hair on her sisters head. She would truly go ballistic and kill him without thinking twice.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Dwayne angrily.

"How the hell are we supposed to know. Our powers don't really include mind reading." said Piper.

"Watch the lip witch." said George.

Piper just looked at Prue and rolled her eyes. She just wanted the demons to save Paige so she could get her hands on one of them, whatever the consequences were going to be. She just wanted the satisfaction of making them beg for mercy. Piper couldn't believe that she was actually thinking the way she was but these guys made her blood boil. She truly hated them with every fiber of her being.

"So how exactly are you going to make the poison in Paige's body go away?" asked Prue curiously.

"We have our ways. You know its not good to ask so many questions. It's quite disrespectful actually." said Dwayne.

"Well what can I say. I have been told that I can be a real bitch sometimes. I just can't help it. It's a gift." shrugged Prue.

Piper couldn't help but smile. Sometimes Prue's sarcasm amazed her. Even in the worst of moments when they were practically having a near death experience, Prue's sassy self cam out. Prue had always been one to speak her mind without a second though, unlike Piper who was usually more passive. Sometimes it got Prue in trouble and other times it was a good thing.

"I don't understand why we can't just kill the little witch now." said Dwayne about to walk over to Prue.

Prue stood up strait and waited for Dwayne to try something but George held him back grabbing his arm tightly. George couldn't have Dwayne ruining the plan after all the time they had trained and planned. He wasn't going to let some bone head throw that all away because he couldn't take a little bit of talk from a little witch. Not after he had worked so hard.

"Dwayne control yourself. Learn a little self control." said George.

Dwayne gave George an angry look and pulled his arm away. Prue relaxed a little but made sure that she was on her guard. She wasn't going to let Dwayne try and get a cheep shot.

Suddenly they saw Paige coming.

"Paige where's Phoebe?" asked Piper.

"Who cares?" said Paige still angry.

Paige saw the look that Prue and Piper gave her and took a deep breath. She tried to calm down a little but it didn't really help. She walked right by Piper and Prue and leaned on the exit door.

"She's with the rapist slash assaulter slash all around asshole." said Paige, "Don't worry she's fine. Apparently the one who is doing things wrong is me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Piper.

"Nothing forget about it. It doesn't matter. Phoebe and Seth are right there. Can we go now?" asked Paige.

"Woah! Where the hell are Haz and Drake?" asked George.

"Dead. Your friends weren't as tough as they though. Couldn't even take out a fourteen year old and sixteen year old. Some demons you guys claim to be. If they were that easy to kill what do you think we could do to you?" asked Paige, "I have a few ideas."

Paige closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. Guess we'll figure out soon huh? I mean we did our part now it's your turn." said Paige.

Prue ad no idea what had gotten into Paige. She looked like she was absolutely exhausted yet the way she was talking. It was as if she was going to beat the crap out of someone. It was like nothing was wrong with her at all. But she had to admit that this was strange. Paige wasn't like this. She could understand the being angry part but the way she talked about Phoebe and even Paige wasn't one for the whole thinking about death thing, she got queezy when she even thought about blood let alone saw it.

"Impressive." said George.

Prue was stunned by the fact that none of the demons were even a little affected by hearing that their 'friends' were dead, killed by two witches.

"How can you act like it doesn't affect you? Weren't they your friends?" asked Prue.

"Prue were evil. Demons. We don't have friends, we have associates. They worked for me. We didn't have tea parties or go shopping together like you humans do. We are above any of that feelings crap. That is you humans fatal flaw. You rely on your feelings to make decisions for you and this is why you will all die." said George.

"So then why have you failed so many times in the past?" asked Piper.

"It doesn't matter. We won't fail this time." said Dwayne.

Phoebe and Seth walked over to the others. Prue saw the cut on the side of Phoebe's mouth and looked hatefully at Seth. She wanted to tear him in two. He was hanging by a thread and Prue didn't think she was going to keep herself under control for awhile longer.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" asked Prue angrily.

"Put the little bitch in her place." said Seth with an evil smile.

"How about I put you in your place?" asked Prue angrily.

Seth just laughed. He didn't think that she had the guts to kill him. He thought that she only acted tough. He wasn't afraid of her, not in the least. He just couldn't wait for the point where he got to kill her. He hated Prue from the first time he had seen her. She acted like she could take on the world but she couldn't beat him no matter how much she wished she could.

"Let's go." said George.

Prue let Seth slide for the moment but it wasn't over. She was going to get back at him for everything he had done to her family. All the hurt and pain would come around to bit him in the ass. Then they would see at that point who was the strongest. She would make him pay for the stuff that he said as well.

Paige orbed them back to park where their cars were.

"Well it was really swell working with you witches. I gotta say I am beginning to feel sorry that I am going to have to kill you." said George, "But I will get over it.

"Funny." said Phoebe, "Oh and I hope you all rot in hell."

"Thank you." said Dwayne, "But sadly; been there done that."

"Whatever. Just take the poison out of Paige." said Prue.

George paused then he smiled.

"No." he said with a devilish laugh.

* * *

**There you go Chapter 20.**

**I hope you all liked it. **

**Review.**


	21. Payback is a Witch

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 21.**

**Enjoy.**

**If I haven't told you yet I will be going on vaca in two weeks so I will try and update as much as I can before then. OMg I can't wait lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Payback is a witch**

_"Let's go." said George._

_Prue let Seth slide for the moment but it wasn't over. She was going to get back at him for everything he had done to her family. All the hurt and pain would come around to bit him in the ass. Then they would see at that point who was the strongest. She would make him pay for the stuff that he said as well._

_Paige orbed them back to park where their cars were._

_"Well it was really swell working with you witches. I gotta say I am beginning to feel sorry that I am going to have to kill you." said George, "But I will get over it._

_"Funny." said Phoebe, "Oh and I hope you all rot in hell."_

_"Thank you." said Dwayne, "But sadly; been there done that."_

_"Whatever. Just take the poison out of Paige." said Prue._

_George paused then he smiled._

_"No." he said with a devilish laugh._

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean no?" asked Prue, "We had a deal."

"A deal? You have to be kidding me. Did you actually think that we were going to help you. For one we are evil. I don't think you get the concept of being a demon do you?" asked Seth.

"You're about to get the concept of my fist in your face." said Phoebe angrily.

"I would like to see that." said Dwayne.

Paige's face was blank. There was practically no emotion whatsoever. She had a bunch of things going through her mind and she couldn't sort anything out. It was like she was in a trance. They had been lied to. It wasn't a surprise but it pissed her off. They had helped them. Seth and Dwayne were free. She was dying. She didn't didn't know how to act but she felt like she wanted to kill someone.

Phoebe took out a potion from her pocket and threw it at Dwayne who didn't even try to block it. He just watched as the vile shattered at his feet. He looked down as nothing happened with no surprise on his face at all. He then looked at Phoebe and smiled.

"That's not possible. You are supposed to be dead. You are a low level demon." said Phoebe.

"Your not as smart as you think you are Phoebe." said Seth, "We are low level demons anymore. And another thing. Demons can't take the darklighter poison out. The only thing that can help Paige is a another whitelighter."

Prue waived her hand violently. She expected the demons to go flying but instead Dwayne put his hands up and Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Piper were sent falling to the floor. Prue looked up shocked.

"So I guess it's about time that we find out which side is the strongest. Good or Evil." said George.

George made an athamae appear. The sisters just looked at them. They knew that this was it. If they won then they would be free from Seth, George, and Dwayne forever. If they lost they would die and everything they had went through the past three weeks would have been for nothing at all. They needed to win. They had to get revenge for Piper and Paige and they had to avenge Carol's death.

"Hey Paige you know that I was targeting Carol just like I did to you. I knew how much she meant to you. I knew that she was your best friend and the only person that was ever there for you. I planned on making it look like a suicide but you made it easier. You went to that party and got so drunk. You didn't care that Carol was there to help you. That she was there because she cared." said Dwayne.

"Leave her alone." said Piper.

"Yeah you killed Carol because you are an evil psychopath." said Phoebe.

"Do you really think that. I would waste time on her little friend if I had no motive. She practically begged me to. Arguing with her while she was driving you back home. Telling her that she was selfish and a bitch." said Dwayne.

Paige stood up. She was through with all the talking. She just wanted to get her hands on Dwayne and shut him up once and for all.

"I am going to kill you."said Paige.

Phoebe, Piper, and Prue stood up. Paige's hands were clenched into fists. Suddenly electricity began to spark around them. Paige didn't act surprised and barely noticed it. Her focus was dead set on Dwayne at the moment and nothing else. Suddenly the demons attacked them. Phoebe decided to take care of George while Piper and Prue worked on Dwayne and Paige went for Seth.

She was pissed at Dwayne but decided that it would be more satisfying to kill Seth. He had raped her, taken everything in her world and turned it upside down. It was her turn to get even. It was her turn to make him beg for mercy. She was going to make it long and painful. He had taken away her life and she wanted it back. The only way that could happen was if she got the justice that she truly deserved.

Phoebe tripped George. He through an energy ball at her but she quickly rolled out of the way.

"You won't win witch." said George as he got up and progressed towards Phoebe.

Phoebe went to kick him but he grabbed her by the throat. She felt his nails begin to dig into her neck and the blood begin to trickle down. Phoebe used her strength to get her feet up high enough for her to kick George off of her. He merely stammered back a few feet.

"You aren't strong enough." George taunted Phoebe.

"I am stronger then you will ever be." said Phoebe.

George tried to grab Phoebe again but Phoebe was one step ahead of him. She kicked him as hard as she could in the juniors and watched ashe fell to the floor in pain. Phoebe went over to him and crouched down beside him as he rolled on the floor seething with pain and anger.

"Demon or not THAT still hurts." said Phoebe.

George saw an opening and took the opportunity. He made another athamae appear and swung at Phoebe. Phoebe jumped back but not fast enough. George cut her arm. Phoebe grabbed her arm in pain.

Piper used her free hand to try and freeze the demon but it didn't work. She then tried to blow him up. He staggered back from the force but still stood unharmed. Suddenly Piper remembered that they she and Phoebe had made some stunning potions just in case. They were in the car.

"Prue stall him." said Piper as she began to run towards the car.

"Oh no you don't." said Dwayne.

Dwayne tried to stop Piper but Prue tackled him to the ground. There was no way in hell she was letting Dwayne hurt Piper. Piper just kept running and running. Suddenly she saw George cut Phoebe's arm and stopped dead in tracks. Phoebe held her arm in pain. George was getting closer and closer to Phoebe.

"PHOEBE!" yelled Piper.

* * *

Paige looked up for a second and saw what Piper was starring at. She blasted George with the blue electricity that was surging around her body. George was in complete shock as the lightning hit him square in the back. He felt the burning sensation plummet through his body and he fell to his knees.

Phoebe sat on the floor holding her arm and watched as George slowly sank to the ground. He was uncontious but he wasn't dead. She was sure of that. She looked at her baby sister, both of them meeting each others eyes. Paige's eyes were turning black. She didn't look like Paige anymore. She looked like she was dead almost.

She was paler than normally and Phoebe could see that with every breath she took her energy was fading fast. She wanted to help Paige. She just didn't know how. They didn't know any other whitelighters. How could they save her if they didn't have a whitelighter. Phoebe had read in the book of shadows that every witch was supposed to have a whitelighter but they didn't. She guessed that it was because they were new to the craft but wasn't that what whitelighters were for.

Suddenly she had an idea. She looked up and began to talk.

"I know your trying to punish us because my mom didn't give up Paige but you have to let it go. We need our whitelighter. You may not want to agree with me but look for yourself. Paige is fighting evil. She is a good person, a good witch. She is on the side of the greater goof and is part of the charmed ones. You need her just as much as you need us." said Phoebe

There was no response. Nothing happened.

"If you don't save her then we won't fight for you. We will get rid of powers. We will not do anything without our sister. She is innocent. You can't do anything because my mother loved her whitelighter. Paige keeps us together. You can't let them take her from us. If you do you are just as bad as they are." said Phoebe

Phoebe looked at Paige for a split second then took her eyes off of Paige and looked at Piper. She was running towards the jeep, she was going for the stunning potions. Phoebe didn't know if they would be that great considering that the demons weren't low level anymore but it was worth a shot. When she looked back to Paige she saw Seth behind her.

"PAIGE LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Phoebe yelled.

Just as Paige turned around Seth hit her hard across the face. She fell to the ground. Her face landed in the dirt and for a second she though she was going to pass out. She was suddenly hit with a wave of pain. The thing that Seth and infected her with added with the poison was destroying her from the inside. She yelled in pain.

Seth looked at Paige as she cried in pain and dropped to the floor. He turned her over. Paige grabbed her stomach and was on her side in no time. She began to heave and soon she was throwing up.

"You can feel it, can't you?" asked Seth evily.

Paige couldn't talk. The pain was too much.

* * *

Prue watched as Paige lay on the ground suffering. She had to get to Paige. If she didn't who knew what Seth would do to her. Phoebe was injured and Piper was going for the potions. It was up to her. She had broken enough promises. This time she was going to keep one and keep Paige safe.

"Well say goodbye to your baby sister." said Dwayne.

Prue grew angry. She just thought about all the trouble these guys caused her and she had nothing on her mind but making Dwayne regret everything he ever said about her and her family. She wanted him to hurt like they had when Carol was killed and Paige woke up every night in a cold sweat crying her brains out.

"Not a chance." said Prue.

Prue kneed Dwayne in the stomach and elbowed him hard in the back. Dwayne fell to the ground knocked out.

* * *

Seth stepped over Paige and walked until he was in the middle of Piper, Phoebe, and Prue.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" asked Seth.

"You thought that that was easy?" asked Prue in disbelief.

Seth held out his hand and Dwayne and George stood up like they had never been hurt.

"You will never get rid of us." said Seth.

"We were bread by the source himself, given powers beyond your wildest imaginations." said George.

"Powers with which we have been instructed to kill you with." finished Dwayne.

They began to chant. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue began to feel their energy drain. They slowly fell to the ground. It felt as though their stomachs were on fire and constricting to the point where they couldn't breath. All of a sudden they all appeared in the living room. The demons were nowhere in sight. A man rushed over to them. They slowly began to regain some strength. Prue stood up immediately and went into overprotective mode.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Prue.

"I am your whitelighter." said the man, "My name is Leo Wyatt."

"You're our whitelighter?" said Piper confused.

"Piper there is no time for small talk. You have to heal Paige." said Phoebe.

Leo looked over to Paige. She was still on the floor whimpering in pain. Prue's heart broke at the sight and all three sisters went to Paige's side. Leo knelt down and placed his hands over Paige. They all watched as Leo's hands began to glow and Paige slowly began to calm down. When he was done Paige sat up. She watched as her sisters all hugged her.

"I could only heal the poison." said Leo, "The only way to get the evil out of her is to kill the demons."

"We tried. They are too powerful." said Piper.

"You need to use the power of four spell." said Leo.

"But I thought it was supposed to be a power of three spell." said Phoebe.

"Paige changed that when she was born." said Leo, "Now they will be here any second."

Leo healed Piper, Phoebe and Prue one by one. Even Piper's broken arm healed because of the fact that Seth had set a curse on her. When Leo was done he wished them good luck and orbed off saying he would be back when they were finished. It didn't take long before Seth, Dwayne, and George appeared looking angry as hell.

"Honestly, you have really made us mad now." said Seth.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue held hands and began the spell.

"The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free." They chanted over and over.

Seth, George and Dwayne through fireballs at the sisters. The fireballs were deflected. Dwayne and George were vanquished instantly. Seth jumped out of the way of the fireball. He laid on the floor slowly dying. Paige let go of her sisters hands and the spell stopped. She ran over to Seth and got on top of him. She began to punch him over and over.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled as everything from the past three weeks of hell and torture cam flooded back into her mind, "You took it all away from me. You RAPED me! You made my living hell. I wanted to doe because of you. hope you suffer forever. You tried to kill my family. You turned us against each other. You ruined my life. You made me hate myself."

Paige just continued whaling on him as the tears ran down her face. Phoebe was going to stop Paige but Prue put her hand out stopping her. Paige needed to get everything out. She needed to release everything that she had kept bottled up for so long. If she didn't she would never get better.

"WHY ME? You tricked my sister. You made her sleep with you. You almost killed Piper. You tried to make Prue hat me. What did I do to you? You don't even know me. You don't know anything about me! I begged you to stop! OVER AND OVER! I pleaded with you but you showed no mercy. YOU SAID I DESERVED IT! You were wrong. YOU WERE WRONG!"

Paige stopped punching Seth. She just sat there crying. Prue went over and pulled Paige off. She pulled Paige into her arms and let her cry into her shoulder. Piper blew up Seth. Paige continued to cry and Prue rubbed her back. Piper put her arm around Phoebe and pulled her close. They both went and sat beside Paige and Prue.

"It's over Paige. It's over." said Prue as she continued to sooth her baby sister, "They're gone."

* * *

**There you go.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Review**


	22. It's over

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 22.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: It's over**

_"Authorities are still looking for two men who escaped last night. The men, who were in custody for a murder and an assault/ rape charge, were discovered missing during a 3:15 a.m. head count at the San Fransisco corrections prison, said a spokesman for San Fransisco County Sheriff's Department. Those two inmates names are Seth and Dwayne Anderson, cousins. The police are asking for anyone with any tips to come forward and call our hotline (800) 848- 0238." _

Paige turned off the television. She sat on the sofa waiting for Prue to come downstairs. She and Prue were going to spend some time together after they went to her appointment. It had been a week and Paige had barely slept since they had vanquished Seth, Dwayne, and George. A part of her feared that they would come back just when she began to feel happy but she knew otherwise. They were truly gone and she was going to be able to start trying to move on with her life.

She was starting to come to terms that this didn't count. Her being raped didn't mean that one day she wasn't going to find that one guy that she truly loved and would be willing to share everything with him. It wasn't her fault though she still doubted it sometimes. She wanted to get better and her will power was going to help her with recovery. Soon she would be back to her old self. Actually her new self.

The truth was she would never be the same as she was before everything happened but she could be better. She could be stronger now and take that horrible experience and turn it into a lesson. She had to stay positive. Yes she was raped but she wasn't going to let that ruin her whole life. She wasn't going to let it take everything she had going for her away. However she would never forget and she would still have some trusting issues but she knew that no one was perfect.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and turned around. It was Piper.

"Oh sorry. Did I scare you?" asked Piper sitting beside Paige.

Paige shook her head no. Piper noticed Paige's expression and became a little worried. Paige had been kind of quiet and distant ever since her breakdown. Piper heard her tossing and turning at night and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Piper placing some loose hair behind Paige's ear, "Talk to me."

Piper put the plate that she had brought from the kitchen on the coffee table and turned to Paige folding her hands on her lap.

"I was watching the news." said Paige, "What happens if they find out what we did?"

"Paige. We did that because we had to first of all. It's our job, so to speak. They were going to kill us and they almost did kill you. We didn't do anything wrong. And they are not going to find out. What are they going to say? Four girls used the power of three to kill three demonic assholes?" asked Piper with a small smile.

Paige couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Your probably right." said Paige.

"Of course and I am." gloated Piper.

Paige smiled and Piper wrapped her arm around Paige. She was glad that those assholes were dead. They couldn't her family any longer and now that could all go on without having to worry if they would come after them. Of course now they were going to have to deal with a whole bunch of other demons but as long as they had each other none of that mattered. They could overcome anything if they just stuck together.

"Here you need to eat something. I have been watching you Paige and you've barely touched your food lately. You need to eat. You can't do that to yourself." said Piper handing Paige the plate with a sandwich that she had made on it.

"I didn't think you guy's noticed." said Paige taking the plate.

"Of course I did Paige. You are my baby sister. I notice everything that you and Phoebe do. It's part of the job description and not letting you hurt yourself is another part." informed Piper.

"Thanks Pipe." said Paige.

Piper kissed the side of Paige's head and stood up. Paige looked at her and Piper gave her a look because she still hadn't taken a bite from the sandwich. Paige got the message and took a bite smiling at Piper who gave her a thumbs up brofore walking back into the kitchen.

Just then Prue began coming down the stairs. She was putting her sweater on.

"So you ready?" asked Prue.

"As ready as I will ever be." said Paige.

Paige gave Prue a week smile. Prue could see that Paige was still hurting and it was totally understandable. She had endured something that no one should have to but Paige was strong. Prue knew that she was going to be okay and she Piper and Phoebe were going to be at Paige's side the whole way through.

* * *

Paige and Prue sat in a room that had literally only two chairs, which they were sitting in, a desk, a small love-seat, a ficus, and a few framed diplomas. Paige had a large lump in her throat and all she could think about was that she wanted to get out of there so bad. She knew that she had to do this though. This was the next step to getting better.

The lady behind the desk was practically starring at Paige and then writing things down. She repeated this over and over and it was making Paige highly uncomfortable. She looked at Prue who shrugged in response. After a few minutes the lady put her pen down and took of her glasses. She folded her hands on top of the desk.

"Okay lets begin. my name is Stephanie Hampton. What is your name?" asked the therapist.

"I told you her name on the phone." said Prue.

The therapist put her hand up signalling that she knew what she was doing. She looked at Paige waiting for an answer.

"Paige Halliwell." said Paige.

"Paige do you know why you are here?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm here because Three weeks ago, I was raped." said Paige forcing herself to push the words out.

Stephanie shook her head and wrote down some more stuff onto the paper in front of her. Paige really wan ted to know what she was writing. Did she think that she was crazy or something.

"Did you know the person who raped you?" asked Stephanie.

"Persons." corrected Paige, " It was Seth Anderson and his cousin George. I met Seth a week after it happened. It turns out that he was my sister's boyfriend. I met George when he kidnapped me and my sister Prue but no I didn't know him before if that is what you are asking."

"So Seth, he was your sisters boyfriend. Were you mad at your sister because she was dating him?" asked Stephanie.

"Well yeah, I mean his brother killed my best and she knew how I felt but I couldn't blame her because it wasn't her fault. We never used to get along so she used to say stuff but she never meant it. Seth took it seriously. He followed me on my way home from school with his cousin and they attacked me, drugged me, then they raped me. It wasn't Phoebe's fault." said Paige honestly.

The therapist again shook her head and wrote stuff down on the paper. Paige crossed her arms which Stephanie noticed immediately. She looked up from her paper and at Paige.

"What's wrong?" asked Stephanie.

"What are you writing?" asked Paige.

"I am writing what you are telling me. How you are feeling and acting." explained Stephanie.

"What do you mean?" asked Paige confused.

"The way you express yourself is telling me that you are feeling a lot of a lot of wrongly projected guilt. You are very fearful and you are also scared but it is also telling me that you love your family very much and you really do want to move on and get better." said Stephanie.

Paige was quiet for a second.

"You're good." said Paige with a small smile.

Stephanie smiled back at her.

"Thank you." said Stephanie, "So who do you blame for what happened to you?"

"Honestly. I blame Seth, Dwayne, George, and myself." said Paige.

"Why do you blame yourself?" Stephanie asked.

"Because I wasn't strong enough to fight them off and because I've done lot of bad stuff in my life. I thought I deserved it. And I gave up after a while." confessed Paige, "I let them get in my head and I believed every word they were saying to me."

"Paige that is not your fault though. They chose to do what they did not you. You did not choose to be raped or assaulted. You did not choose for them to drug you or hurt your family. You had no control over the situation." said Stephanie.

"That's what I hate. I hate not being able to control what happens with things like that. That doesn't go away, I have no control over that. I can never get my virginity back. I'll never have that special moment with whomever I decide that I love and is my soul mate." Paige practically yelled.

"Paige that is not fully true. You were raped and you will never forget that but you can control how it affects your life. You will still find love and technically you didn't lose your virginity. It didn't count because you didn't do it willingly." said Stephanie,  
"They are ways to help you cope with all this and part of it is letting it all out. If you want to scream then scream. If you want to throw things then make sure its something soft. If you want to cry then cry because your sisters will be there to comfort you. You are not alone."

"How do you know?" asked Paige, "You are just a Psychologist or Therapist whatever. How can you know what I am feeling?"

Paige was starting to feel everything pile up again and she was about to explode. She just wanted to orb home no matter what the consequences were going to be. Her mood swings were kicking in bad. The doctor said it was PTSD when she went back for a checkup. She had gotten her blood tested for diseases and to see if she was pregnant. Thankfully she was fine.

The doctor said that she would be moody, possibly have flashbacks, blocking things out, distancing herself, and a whole bunch of other stuff. He said that she was going to have to go to therapy so that she could get better because Paige didn't want medicine. She didn't want to be treated like a crazy sick person.

"I have been in your position Paige. I sat in a chair just like that one when I was your age. I was scared, alone, and I thought I would never get better but I worked hard to get my life back and look at me now. I remember it all the time but it isn't as hard now because I have come to terms with what happened." said Stephanie.

Paige was shocked. She never expected for Stephanie to say that. She was expecting more of a response like because she went to school and studied for years and years which Paige would have argued with immediately. Textbooks can't tell you how to feel when someone tells you that they were raped.

"Is that why you became a therapist?" asked Paige.

"Yes, that is exactly why." said Stephanie.

"How long before it goes away; the pain I mean?" asked Paige.

"It's going to take a while, I won't lie but it will be worth it in the end when you can wake up every morning not afraid to leave the house. You won't have to worry about whether or not the next person you see will be the person that hurt you? Or will have something in common with the person that hurt you and you will have one of those horrible flashbacks."

"Will it be hurt?"

"Not physically but your going to be emotionally worn out sometimes and if your tired thats perfectly normal. Try and get as much rest as you can and do not shut down. The pain is not your enemy it means that you are still there. You are still living." said Stephanie.

"Thank you." said Paige.

"No problem." said Stephanie, "I'm afraid thats all the time we have today though. I will see you next week."

* * *

Paige and Prue walked into the manor to see Phoebe and Prue fixing up the house. It was one of the most strangest things they had ever seen. Phoebe didn't even clean her room without being yelled at a thousand times, let alone the whole house.

"Phoebe are you feeling okay?" asked Prue walking over to Phoebe and putting her hand on her forehead.

"Very funny." said Phoebe, "We just wanted to clean up so that when you guys came home we could talk about how it went."

"Would you be up for that?" asked Piper looking at Paige.

Paige shook her head yes She was happy that her sisters looked out for her. She wouldn't have it any other way. Without her sisters there was no doubt in her mind that she would truly be lost. She couldn't imagine her life without them there for her. Even though it bugged her she knew that they only worried because they loved her and she loved them too.

They all sat on the sofa. Once Paige was ready she began to talk.

"It was kind of hard but I got a lot of stuff that I needed to get out out. I am actually looking forward to the therapy. The lady, Stephanie, she is really nice and does a good job. It makes it better that she understands what I am going through because she went through the same thing." said Paie.

"That's great Paige." said Phoebe.

"How do you feel now?" asked Piper.

"I feel tired." said Paige honestly.

Paige let out a small yawn. Tired was actually an understatement. She was exhausted.

"How about you get some rest?" said Piper.

"Okay." said Paige.

Paige got up and walked towards the stairs. Before she went up she turned to her sisters.

"You guys know I love you, right?" asked Paige,

"Of course." said Prue, "And we live you too."

Paige smiled.

"Good because I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you guys." said Paige.

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe just smiled. Paige turned and went upstairs to her room for some much needed rest. She knew that she was going to be okay because she still had the most important thing to her. Her family. She was glad that the nightmare had officially ended.

She would always hate Seth, George, and Dwayne for what they did but now she would be able to cope and soon she would be able to let it go. She would be able to live her life without feeling the hatred that she did now and that was the day she was looking forward to because that would be the day that it truly would be over.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Chapter 22**

**The next chapter ios going to be the epi.**

**1 year ahead.**

**Review**


	23. Epilogue

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is The Epilogue.**

**enjoy.**

**FIRST THOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED TO THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

**_(1 YEAR LATER)_**

(Paige's P.O.V)

I looked out at all the people in the park. There had to be over three hundred kids out there and I was going to have to speak in front of them. They were teenagers, grownups, and a few kids though I didn't understand why a parent would bring a child to one of these. I was a wreck. My palms were sweaty and I was practically hyperventilating.

"I can't do this." I said.

Prue put her hands on my shoulders and made me face her. She looked into my eyes and signaled for me to breath so I did. I took slow and shallow breaths until i was calm again, well actually calmer than I was two seconds ago.

"You are going to be fine." said Prue.

"Yeah Paige we are going to be out there so if you get nervous then you just look at us okay." said Piper.

"Now go out there and knock em dead. You kick demon ass everyday you can do this." said Phoebe.

I loved how Phoebe could talk like that at a time like this especially when I was about to talk about what I was. It wasn't like I was going on stage to sing or anything, well I was but that was so much easier then the talking that I had to do.

"Just breath and you will be okay." said Prue.

"Thanks guys. You guys are the best." I told them gratefully.

I hugged them. Even though this was the most nerve wrecking thing I had ever done I knew that it was important. I took a deep breath and stepped up on stage. This was my first time doing this. My guidance councilor had recommended it. At first I had thought that it was a really bad idea but then I talked to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe and they showed me that it could possibly be a good thing. What better way to truly move on then share my story with others in hopes that some of them could be strong enough to come forward and tell their stories for the first time.

I walked up to the mike and pulled it down a little. I looked around and saw that everyone was starring at me. It was really unsettling. I searched the crowd for Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. When I found them Phoebe was giving me a thumbs up and smiling widely which made me smile also.

"Hello everyone. My name is Paige Halliwell." I said working up a little strength, "Before I start I would ask for a big round of applause for the San Francisco Sexual Assault Response team for throwing the first annual _"Rock out Against Rape Concert"_ (This does exist its just Jackson county not San Fransisco if you were wondering.)

Everyone gave a big round of applause which made me feel a little better. I would have felt like a complete idiot if no one would have clapped. I would have literally probably just turned around and walked off the stage.

"Well I was asked to come here for two reasons. One apparently I can sing." I joked getting a few laughs, "And the second, a more serious one, I myself am a Rape survivor and so is another person close to me."

I looked at Prue and she gave me a weak smile.

"One year ago to this day actually, I was raped. My life was completely turned upside down on that day. It was one of the scariest most painful things to ever happen to me. On that day I lost many things; my strength, my virginity, and at the time myself. At that time I had no one, well at least that was how I felt. What I failed to realize was that I had my family and my friends." I began as the memories of the previous year came flooding back.

It was easier for me now though. I knew how to control the flashbacks and the bad memories from taking me over. I had worked, and was still working, with Stephanie on it. She had taught me a lot of tips that helped me get through my days, especially the bad ones. She told me that even though it was never going away it would dull out after a while.

"I hid it, my rape. I kept this huge secret from the people who loved me and it tore me apart from the inside out because no one can deal with this alone. Even if you are the strongest person in the world, when it comes to rape you need to talk it out. Talking about it, admitting that it happened, is the first step to recovery. But I realized that too late. I kept that secret until I broke, literally. I had been pushed to the point where I actually thought that suicide was my only option." I continued.

I paused for a moment and looked around at everyone's faces. I could see that some of the people knew exactly what I was talking about. They had felt the same way that I did and whether or not they still did feel that way was a mystery to me but if they still did I hoped that my words would help them seek help. They needed to know that what they were feeling was wrong.

"It wasn't. My sister's saved me that day and at first I will admit that I was mad at them. I didn't want to suffer anymore but then I realized something. The whole time that I had been keeping the secret I wasn't trying to protect them I was trying to protect myself. I didn't want them to think any less of me because of what happened. I thought it was my fault. The truth is, being raped is never your fault. No matter what anyone tells you, even that little voice in the back of your head. The people that do it want you to believe that it is your fault because then it makes what they did seem like it was nothing when it was something. What those people do is horrible and they deserve to be punished for it and a lot of times they are." I said calmly.

Everyone had there attention on me but I wasn't nervous anymore. I knew that what I was doing was important. This whole concert and cause was important because it was real. This stuff happened everyday and it ruined lives. It had ruined mine but thanks to my family I had found the strength to put it back together and if anyone got anything out of what I was saying then it would make it this all worth wild.

"I told them everything and trust me when I say a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I had never felt better in my life. It was the best decision I had ever made believe me. And in the end it all turned out the exact opposite of how I thought it would. I guess its because when something like that happens we always think that people are going to be mad at us. It all goes back to the guilt. We never even try to think the opposite because we feel like we don't have the right to. It's because they all get in our heads and in the beginning we can't control it but over time it slowly gets better."

I would have never guessed that in a year I would be here. At the time I had thought that I would never get better but I was glad that I was wrong. It still amazed me though. I was still going to Stephanie but it was every two weeks now unless I was having a really bad day. Sometimes I had days where I didn't want to be by anyone and my sisters gave me some space but not too much because even though I wouldn't say it sometimes, I needed them and they knew that.

"Once you admit to yourself and to everyone that it happened you can begin to restore your life but it will never be the same. I would be lying to you if I said it will be like it was before. You change but that its just the way life is. You become stronger and smarter. You also hold more in because you never want to feel that vulnerability that you did when you were raped. All you can do though is find someone you trust and just talk to them or just sit with them. Sometimes just having someone there with you makes you feel better. And don't worry if it takes a long time because I know it will but it's worth it in the end when you get your life back. Just remember that you are stronger than whoever did it to you and that you deserve to be happy." I finished.

Everyone clapped and I couldn't help but smile. I was happy that I had worked out the strength to go through with this.

"Okay so now I am going to be singing one of my favorite songs. It's called Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne." I said as the band took the stage.

After another round of applause the music started and I began to sing.

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_The nightmares were fading and the memories were becoming more bearable and I thanked a lot of people for that; Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Stephanie, my teachers and my friends. When I had first gone back to school I had thought that they were all going to hate me because I hated myself but when they all found out, they didn't. People came up to me and gave me props for being so strong, saying that they never would have probably had the strength to. There were even girls from my grade as well as others who came to me to talk because they had been through the same thing.  
_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I scanned the crowd again but not looking for my sisters. I was looking for Glen. He had promised to be here. Three months after I started therapy I told him what happened and he told me that if I ever needed anything he would be there and he had been. Whenever I needed him he was there. Last month he had asked me out. Of course I was discouraged but then I stop and thought about it. Glen had been my best friend since kindergarten and I knew that he would never ever hurt me, so I said yes. I knew that I loved him because I had for a while I just couldn't admit it to myself or him especially when the incident happened.

"Wooh!" I heard a person yelling in the crowd.

I locked eyes on the person and it was Glen. He was smiling at me and I smiled back. I wasn't sure yet if I was going to be able to eventually do everything with him but he had told me no matter what he would stick by me. He said that nothing coul,d make him leave me. We were only fifteen but I knew that he was telling the truth. Even if we couldn't continue our relationship, which I was sure that we could, he would always be my best friend.

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend,_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah!_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I saw my sisters and they were all clapping and smiling at me. It was a good feeling to have people that loved me and were there for me. No matter how we had started out we had overcome a lot and we had done it together. We had become sisters again and we were closer now then we ever were. I loved them with all my heart and I knew that without them I would still be in the dark place that I was a year ago.

Being a witch had also helped in bringing us closer together. It was amazing. Even though we risked our lives everyday it was something that I pictured myself doing for the rest of my life. We protected people and it was a great feeling. We helped those that couldn't help themselves and I guess it was kind of therapeutic to me on some level. It made me feel better on those rough days because it was a good thing.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I wasn't going to let this control my life. I had already decided that when I got older I wanted to do what Stephanie did., I wanted to be there for the people who had been through the same thing to me. I wanted to change lives and I knew that I was going to be able to relate to my patients and give them advice that actually applied to them because I had been through the same thing and I could use my experience to better there lives. It was my little way of changing the world.

_Keep holding on..._  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

My life was finally mine again and no one could take it away. No one could ever hurt me again because I knew how defend myself. I knew that I was strong and I deserved to be happy. I didn't doubt myself as much anymore and no one could use what happened against me because I wouldn't let them. They couldn't tell me that I was worthless. They couldn't tell me that I had lied and made it all up. They couldn't discourage me from living my life because I knew something that made any words they said meaningless. I knew THE TRUTH.

* * *

There you go.

Tell me what you guys thought.

AGAIN THANK YOU ALL AND I WILL PROBABLY WRITE ANOTHER CHARMED STORY WHEN I GET BACK FROM VACATION WHICH I AM LEAVING TODAY SO SEE YOU ALL ON SEPT FIRST.

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER EVERYONE!

-JASMINE


End file.
